Universos entremezclados
by PreNix
Summary: Una chica de nuestro mundo es teletransportada por accidente al mundo de Crash Bandicoot. ¿Y a que no sabéis qué será lo primero que haga? ¡Meterse en problemas con el doctor Neo Cortex!
1. 0 - Introducción

**Es curioso porque más de una vez he querido escribir las historias tan extrañas y absurdas que he soñado en algunas ocasiones durante la noche. Este fic es precisamente una de ellas, si bien he tenido que improvisar y rellenar algunas partes para que hubiera cierta cohesión, las líneas maestras ya estaban creadas en mi mente de la manera más accidental. Ya es cosa vuestra el calificarlo como absurdo, divertido o del montón.**

 **Yo por mi parte me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo.**

 **¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

 **Crash Bandicoot así como el resto de personajes de la saga son propiedad de Activision (salvo los personajes de Ana y Daniel "Dany" Parker, el otro Dany y Jessica "Jess" Moon, que son de mi invención).**

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

A Ana siempre le gustaron los juegos de Crash.

Siendo bien pequeña, corría el año 1997, cuando apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo, sus padres se compraron una Playstation porque ellos también eran jugadores desde la época de las recreativas. El adquirirla suponía una clavada a sus ahorros, pero no les importó porque consideraban que era una buena inversión al ser un medio que les iba a proporcionar horas y horas de diversión. Junto con la misma compraron varios juegos a los que les habían echado el ojo desde el primer momento, tales como Metal Gear Solid, Tekken, Gran Turismo, Medievil, Spyro el dragón, Tomb Raider… o Crash Bandicoot.

Como sus trabajos les permitían en esa época tener las tardes libres éstas las usaban en su mayoría para jugar con la nueva consola, apartando de su rutina un poquito a la NES, la Sega Megadrive y la SNES que aún conservaban (las dos primeras del padre, la última de la madre). La pequeña Ana enseguida mostró un gran interés por lo que veía en el televisor, como ya lo hizo con las anteriores consolas y enseguida se le consintió sostener un mando entre sus manos, si bien es cierto que se le hizo muy difícil acostumbrarse a su tacto y peso, pues no tenía que ver en absoluto con los mandos de las anteriores, más delgados y pequeños. Y es que la pequeña Ana fue creciendo viviendo todo tipo de aventuras entre coches de carreras y saltos entre plataformas y su soltura al mando era tan buena que hasta superaba a sus padres.

Disfrutó de todos los juegos pero el de Crash Bandicoot se hizo un hueco en su corazón casi desde el principio, inspirándole un gran cariño que iría perdurando con el paso de los años.

Ana se desternillaba de risa con las caras de Crash, sufría calculando sus saltos y desafiaba a los malos malísimos como Cortex, o cuando éstos asomaban el careto. Aún así a Ana le caían simpáticos porque siempre eran derrotados por Crash bajo su control excelente y porque aunque fueran malvados tenían cierto toque cómico que sumaban encanto a la saga. Sobre todo su favorito era el Dr. Cortex porque, por muy malo que fuera, en el fondo a Ana le daba pena que siempre fracasara en sus planes… Con el tiempo incluso le cogió más cariño, cuando supo que sufrió el desprecio de sus compañeros de clase. De todos modos eso no era excusa para que ella le dejara salirse con la suya en su idea de conquistar el mundo.

\- Además, no me gusta que experimentes con animalitos – le había regañado ella, muy seria, cuando tenía 7 años mientras jugaba a Crash Bandicoot 2 con su hermano mayor, Daniel, a quien todos llamaban Dany. Y es que otra cosa que le encantaba a Ana eran precisamente los animales, cuanto más pequeñitos y peluditos mejor.

\- Que no te oye, tonta – había murmurado su hermano poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ana le contestaba sacándole la lengua.

Sin embargo no siempre todo era divertido puesto que las consolas eran motivos muchas veces de discusiones entre Ana y Dany, lo que provocaba a su vez que sus padres se enfadaran con ellos, poniéndose a veces de parte de Ana y otras de Dany según correspondiera. Se peleaban por el mando en los juegos de un jugador – en realidad, se peleaban casi por cualquier cosa – y este era el principal motivo de discusión. Sin embargo y a base de disciplina se solucionó enseguida este problema y se convirtieron en buenos colegas: disfrutaban mucho más jugando juntos que por separado, ayudándose a pasar las fases y desafíos que les eran planteados e intentando batir los récords del otro; si la palmabas le pasabas el mando al otro, una regla que impedía las discusiones. Se pasaban también horas hablando en casa, en el bus del cole (en los recreos Dany prefería estar con sus amigos, aunque Ana al final se ganó un hueco entre ellos porque todos eran jugones) hablando sobre los personajes, los juegos, buscando explicaciones a hechos no expuestos en las historias o, a su vez, fantaseando con el juego ideal.

Y cuando salió la Playstation 2 los hermanos no se lo pensaron dos veces y la pidieron a sus padres. Éstos por aquella época ya no solían ponerse a los mandos porque tenían obligaciones muy diferentes a los de unos hijos entrados en la adolescencia, pero también iban mucho mejor de dinero por lo que les compraron la consola de buena gana. Los hermanos ahorraban parte de su paga y eso les permitía comprarse los juegos una vez que eran rebajados, y los Crash no faltaban entre ellos. La Venganza de Cortex que salió allá por un frío mes de octubre del año 2001 fue comprado de salida y acabado en menos de una semana. Dany había sacado hacía tiempo la broma de que ellos eran homólogos de los hermanos Bandicoot (Dany era mayor que Ana en un par de años, llevaba el pelo algo de punta como Crash mientras que su hermana era rubia como Coco y muy lista, aunque ésta última afirmación él la hiciera sin mirarle directamente a la cara y con cierto fastidio) por lo que no era de extrañar que sus nombres en clave entre sus amigos frikis del instituto era precisamente "Los Bandicoot".

Tras el instituto vinieron las responsabilidades. Dany empezó a salir con chicas y a trabajar para pagarse los estudios universitarios, aunque al poco tiempo los abandonó. Con sus ahorros y con la ayuda de sus padres se montó un bar donde el rock y el metal eran los géneros principales, pues Dany era un amante de este tipo de música. La propia Ana trabajaba allí tras las clases, sobre todo los fines de semana, como camarera para pagarse la universidad; una carrera en veterinaria no iba a pagarse sola.

En cuanto a salir con chicos… ella nunca se había considerado guapa y no estaba muy satisfecha con algunos de sus rasgos, pero cualquiera hubiera dicho que sí que era bonita. Siempre llevaba su pelo rubio largo hasta la cintura, normalmente con flequillo recto o desfilado. Sus ojos eran azules de largas pestañas y sus labios ligeramente gruesos y redondeados. En cuanto a su nariz era un poco puntiaguda y presentaba un pequeño arco sobre el hueso nasal, que disgustaba a la chica a pesar de no ser en absoluto pronunciado. Tampoco le agradaba que le salieran pecas sobre la nariz y pómulos, sobre todo en los meses de verano por la acción del sol, ya que las pecas no le parecían en absoluto bonitas. Por suerte con la edad le salían muchas menos.

Realmente el problema de no haber tenido novios era ella misma. Por supuesto siempre le gustaba algún chico por el que suspiraba pero éstos solían ser curiosamente lo más populares del instituto y, por algún motivo "misterioso", Ana era invisible para ellos. Bueno, quizá tuviera que ver con que por aquella época no se preocupaba mucho por su aspecto, pues prefería ir con la cara lavada, el pelo recogido en moños o coletas y casi siempre iba con deportivas y ropa cómoda, al contrario que sus compañeras. Como no podía tener a los chicos que le gustaban tenía que conformarse con sus amores platónicos del cine y de los videojuegos.

Esta costumbre terminó una vez que conoció a Greg casi al finalizar el instituto. Él era el novio perfecto para ella y Ana estaba perdidamente enamorada de él… pero Greg le rompió el corazón. El comportamiento del chico, que en boca de su hermano había sido el de un auténtico capullo, provocó que Ana cayera durante muchos meses en la más absoluta miseria emocional. La ruptura apenas había ocurrido hacía un año y, en este tiempo, Ana pasó de los chicos y se enfrascó en sus estudios y en el trabajo… y, cada vez más ocasionalmente, en los videojuegos; eso sí, si sacaban un título de Crash Bandicoot éste era imprescindible que acabara en sus manos. Los tenía todos comprados de salida, rejugándolos en muchas ocasiones. Era una friki del universo Bandicoot, y eso la enorgullecía. Sus favoritos eran el 1 (por ser el primero al que jugó), el 3 y el Twinsanity, éste último le provocó muchos dolores de barriga de tanto desternillarse y fue el título que más jugó durante esos primeros meses de infierno.

Por supuesto que nada de esto jamás entorpeció en sus obligaciones: sus notas siempre eran brillantes, trabajaba sin parar en el bar tanto por el dinero como por estar con su hermano, sus padres estaban encantados con ella y la apoyaban en todo lo que se embarcaba… y, a pesar de que todo esto le ayudó a superar el dolor, en el fondo nunca más se sintió feliz.

A veces la tristeza era tan fuerte que se pasaba horas llorando porque lo que más echaba en falta eran amigos; siempre fue una marginada, que es como la llamaban cruelmente sus compañeras porque en vez de interesarse por las típicas cosas de chicas ella lo hacía por los videojuegos y los estudios. Los únicos amigos que había tenido eran los colegas frikis de su hermano (llamados "nerds" o "perdedores" por el resto de sus compañeros) de los cuales apenas tenían contacto con un par de manera muy ocasional, por no decir de los de su última pareja. Esa fue la única vez que se sintió bien de verdad con "gente normal" pero se distanciaron incluso antes de que Greg cortara con ella, sin duda porque ya sabían lo que iba a pasar. La única que no la dio de lado y, que de hecho, era su única y mejor amiga, era Jessica, que trabajaba como psicóloga en una clínica privada. Jess sabía escuchar a la gente y no se impresionaba con facilidad, por lo que Ana sentía que podía contarle cualquier cosa. Lo malo es que ella también era amiga de Greg y eso incomodaba a Ana, pero su amiga evitaba cualquier comentario acerca de él. Ana sabía que jamás superaría lo de Greg sino era rompiendo todos y cada uno de los lazos que les unían pero Jess y ella se tenían tanto cariño que eso era impensable. Se sentía tan sola a nivel emocional pero a la vez tan temerosa de entrar en otra relación… sin Greg nada sería igual…

Ana sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos, que estaban húmedos por las lágrimas, al igual que sus mejillas. ¿Por qué estaba soñando con eso? Directamente ¿por qué estaba soñando? Si no se había acostado… iba… no podía recordarlo.

Parpadeó porque había mucha luz, de fondo escuchaba el arrullo del mar. El olor característico del eucalipto le invadió la nariz y por un rato no pudo oler nada más. Se incorporó y soltó un gruñido cuando la cabeza le dio vueltas. Una náusea casi le hizo vomitar pero Ana respiró hondo varias veces tragando con firmeza, refrenando así el malestar. Tras un rato inspirando y expirando con la mano en el pecho y los ojos cerrados pudo por fin recuperarse del mareo. Entrecerrando los ojos por el sol y colocando su mano extendida sobre su frente echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Estaba en medio de la naturaleza y hacía un calor de mil demonios. El sol irradiaba con mucha fuerza sobre su cabeza lo cual era un problema porque Ana era de piel pálida y, si no se echaba crema protectora, se ponía roja como un cangrejo.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – susurró mirando fijamente el eucalipto, empeñado por lo visto en que su olor fuera el que gobernara el lugar.

Ana pensó con lentitud que no había eucaliptos en su ciudad, estaba completamente segura. ¿Cómo había acabado aquí? Era sencillamente imposible. Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo e, incrédula, comprobó que no funcionaba.

\- Estupendo… gracias – dijo para sí misma volviendo a guardárselo.

Entonces oyó sonido entre la vegetación. Avanzó unos pasos y un canguro salió escopetado de su escondite. Apenas le vio pero Ana estaba segura que estaba ante un Macropus Giganteus o Canguro Gris. Y si no había eucaliptos en su ciudad menos aún había canguros dando saltos de aquí para allá.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – volvió a decir, esta vez en voz alta.

¡¿Estaba en Australia?!

Su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas de nuevo y sintió un gran vértigo.

Era absolutamente imposible. Se mordió los labios y miró nerviosa en la dirección por la que el canguro se había marchado asustado.

\- A ver, Ana, tranquila, todo tiene una explicación científica – dijo en voz alta y miró el reloj– Oh, maldita sea.

Por mucho que pensara no se le ocurría ninguna idea en absoluto que explicara cómo demonios había acabado en Australia si estaba en su ciudad, a miles de kilómetros, en tan sólo un momento. Su reloj marcaba tan sólo una hora de diferencia pero el día era el mismo.

\- Una broma, sí, tiene que ser eso – dijo no muy convencida – Veamos – continuó elevando la voz - ¿Dónde están las cámaras? Porque ya vale.

Nada sucedió. Ni vio ninguna cámara ni nadie salió de entre los matorrales a decirle que todo era una pesada broma y que ya había terminado, que se podía ir a casa.

Resignada pensó que no ganaba nada quedándose ahí parada y decidió seguir el sonido del mar por si encontraba alguna forma de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. No tenía otra opción.

Caminó durante casi otra hora. Por el camino tuvo más que suficientes pruebas para confirmar de que se encontraba en algún lugar de Australia: llegó a ver a una hembra de koala con su cría en un eucalipto echándose una siestecita e incluso distinguió el característico canto de un Cucaburra, que era similar a una risa. No era un ave muy conocida pero su hermano le enseñó unos años atrás un vídeo que le hizo desternillarse de risa, llamado el Remix del Cucaburra, a pesar de que él no tenía ni idea de que animalito se trataba. Qué demonios, si hasta lo tenía de tono de llamada en el móvil cuando Dany le llamaba.

El sol no daba tregua y Ana comenzó a tener sed. Llegó hasta un promontorio y miró abajo. Por delante de ella se extendían los árboles hasta llegar a orillas del mar y, aliviada, pudo ver construcciones de madera en la playa.

\- De acuerdo, sólo debo seguir esa dirección y podré salir de este lugar – pensó más animada.

Bajó la cuesta trotando y, para su alivio, encontró un sendero.

Pero lo que vio en él le provocó quedarse unos minutos totalmente rígida, con los ojos mirando como platos, totalmente incrédula y ahora sí casi desquiciada.

Porque había fruta wumpa por todas partes.


	2. 1 - Problemas

**Guest: muchas gracias, espero que te guste esta continuación ^^**

 **HonkyHonk: sorry, I'm spanish and my level english is so poor. Try with a translator, it could help.**

 **1\. PROBLEMAS**

Ana parpadeó varias veces y, por último, se frotó los ojos con fuerza. ¿Quizá le había dado una insolación? Lentamente y con cuidado alargó la mano hacia uno de los frutos, como si pensara que en cualquier momento a éste le fueran a salir dientes que usaría para morderla.

Pero no fue así y la tomó en su mano. Pesaba muy poquito y despedía un olor dulzón. Estaba casi segura de que era una fruta Wumpa.

\- Pero no es posible – se dijo – quizá sea un mango y estoy alucinando o algo así. Sí, debe ser eso. El caso es que para ser un mango no tiene exactamente la misma forma pero no es una manzana como muchos la denominan; las manzanas no tienen este color. No obstante si quiero quedarme tranquila, deberé abrirla. Entonces veré que el interior es naranja y así me sentiré la chica más tonta del mundo.

Con cierta aprensión mordió la fruta y la masticó. Estaba muy buena pero casi la escupió cuando vio la carne púrpura.

\- ¡Ay! – tosió atragantándose.

Tras recuperarse de la revelación comenzó a pensar. Decidió seguir un consejo de un personaje de ficción bastante conocido: descarta todas las posibilidades, la más improbable será la solución.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? La fruta Wumpa no existe salvo en el universo de Crash. ¿Estaré dentro de este universo? – al sopesar la idea brotó de sus labios una risa nerviosa, casi histérica – Pero si eso es imposible. Es decir… ¡es un videojuego! ¡Y, como tal, no existe! Yo… ¿acaso estaré volviéndome loca?

Intentó recordar lo último que había hecho. Con esfuerzo se vio así misma en el bar de su hermano echando el cierre. Era viernes noche y, antes de terminar, habían tomado unas copas para celebrar algo relacionado con la universidad. Su hermano se ofreció a llevarla en coche pero ella lo rechazó al preferir pasear (su apartamento no estaba lejos). ¡Eso significaba que en su ciudad ahora mismo era de noche y no de día!

Ana sopesó su situación. ¿Qué más daba cómo había llegado hasta allí? Tenía mucha sed por el calor y al menos la fruta le ayudaría a mitigarla en parte, o quizá no, sopesó, porque era muy dulce. Se encogió de hombros; al menos se quitaría el hambre.

Comió un par de frutas Wumpa manchándose las manos y los labios, que se limpió lo mejor que pudo con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsito.

Entonces miró de nuevo el lugar de la fruta. Era un poco extraño porque ésta estaba dispersa de tal manera que parecía marcar un camino que se alejaba del sendero que acababa de encontrar.

Ana sintió curiosidad y avanzó siguiendo el rastro Wumpa, cogiendo alguna fruta más. Entonces oyó un sonido lastimero de un animal en las cercanías. Su corazón se le aceleró y decidió acercarse a echar un vistazo; sabía que no debía interferir en la madre naturaleza pero se le rompía el corazón cuando veía a un animal, del tipo que fuera, sufrir.

Siguiendo el sonido del animalito llegó finalmente hasta él. Resultó ser un Wombat . Al pobre le había caído una jaula encima, sujeta con una cuerda y todo estaba lleno de fruta Wumpa mordisqueada. Estaba claro que la fruta era un señuelo para atraerlo hasta la trampa.

\- Pobrecito – murmuró Ana agachándose dispuesta a liberarlo.

Iba a tocar la jaula cuando dudó. ¿Y si era la comida del pueblo indígena? No les iba a gustar un pelo que alguien liberara a su comida, aunque Ana no tenía ni idea si los Wombat eran comestibles o no. Quizá querían atraer otro animal y picó éste; si no servía para comer le soltarían. En cualquier caso era probable que provocara la ira del pueblo de Papu Papu cuyo temperamento Ana conocía más que de sobra.

Pero entonces la chica se percató de que la jaula no era de madera o ramitas si no que era de metal. Además había una especie de antenita parpadeante de color rojo que emitía un tenue pitido.

Este acto no era obra de indígenas si no de otra persona que disponía de cierta tecnología en su poder… y esto a Ana no le gustó un pelo. Mejor sacar al animal y alejarse lo antes posible.

\- Tranquilo, amiguito, que ya te libero – dijo Ana al Wombat que la miraba con curiosidad.

Más tarde pensaría que se comportó como una auténtica idiota pero no se arrepentiría de haber liberado al animal. Y es que según tocó la jaula algo tironeó de su pierna y la alzó con la cabeza abajo. Ana gritó sobresaltada pero ya no tenía remedio; estaba colgada a un par de metros del árbol por una gruesa cuerda que no había visto y que le rodeaba el tobillo izquierdo.

El Wombat había quedado libre y salió corriendo alejándose del lugar. Ana había arrastrado la jaula con ella y la dejó caer mientras maldecía su estupidez. Debería haberlo imaginado. Intentó doblarse para agarrarse la pierna pero no estaba muy en forma que digamos.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Con lo fácil que es en las películas! – exclamó malhumorada.

La sangre comenzó a agolpársele en la cabeza y empezó a marearse. Justo en ese momento escuchó el sonido de unos motores que se acercaban. Se trataba de un vehículo volador que se detuvo a su lado. Sin decir ni una sola palabra unos hombres se apearon del vehículo. Todos eran iguales, vestían una bata blanca de laboratorio, eran calvos y tenían unas gafas de culo de vaso, lo que demostraba que sin ellas no verían tres en un burro. Ana era plenamente consciente de quiénes se trataban.

Se le acercaron con unas argollas de metal y unos artilugios que tenían toda la pinta de ser para cualquier cosa menos para decir la hora.

\- ¡No os acerquéis que no respondo! – les gritó Ana – Como me pongáis una mano encima os juro que no lo contáis.

Se puso a patalear con la pierna libre y a golpear con los puños; esto sólo conseguía marearla al bambolearse de un lado a otro y sobre sí misma, pero si se la iban a llevar al menos quería ofrecer resistencia. Los hombres se quedaron inmóviles mirándola durante unos momentos sin acercarse, a salvo de sus golpes.

No le sirvió de mucho. Sin inmutarse uno de ellos sacó una pistola y le disparó.

Ana empezó a sentir mucho sueño.

\- … han tenido que dispararle dardos tranquilizantes – decía una voz - ¿Cree usted que pueda ser peligrosa o tener algún poder sobrenatural?

\- No seas idiota, es una simple humana como nosotros – contestó otra voz, más autoritaria y enérgica - Quizá este aparato sea capaz de decirnos unas cuantas cosas interesantes de su naturaleza. Nunca vi nada igual pero me da la sensación de que es un ordenador en miniatura.

Sin embargo, la información no está accesible, lo cual es frustrante.

\- Si me lo permite parece tratarse de una simple medida de seguridad, lo más probable es que se pueda desbloquear ingresando una secuencia alfanumérica.

\- ¡Eso ya lo veo! Pero tendremos que encontrar la manera de vulnerarla y acceder a sus secretos. Es posible que nos sea muy útil.

\- ¿Y qué quiere hacer con la chica?

\- ¡Oh! Quizá nos pueda contar algo interesante de su lugar de origen. Si no, ya veremos – dijo con malicia la segunda voz.

Ana parpadeó confusa. Le picaba el cuello, allí donde el tipo aquel le había disparado, pero cuando intentó rascarse descubrió que no podía. Estaba más que claro que habían usado algún tipo de sedante, lo más probable pentotal sódico, y la habían trasladado a otro lugar. Al principio había mucha luz y a sus ojos les llevó un momento adaptarse, por no decir que veía doble. Todo le daba vueltas.

Sentía hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, intentó de nuevo rascarse y no pudo. Doblando el cuello comprobó la razón de su incapacidad; estaba sujeta por muñecas y tobillos a una mesa. Se percató también que tenía varias ventosas adosadas a su cuerpo que iban hasta unas máquinas adyacentes; estaban monitorizando mediante los electrodos sus constantes vitales. Eso la hizo mirar su cuerpo de nuevo y suspiró, aliviada, porque no le habían sacado la ropa.

Aun así estas revelaciones eran inquietantes y comenzó a preocuparse. Miró nerviosa a su alrededor aunque ese gesto le costó una náusea. Comprobó que se encontraba en el interior de un laboratorio; aunque por un momento le recordó al aula donde hacía las prácticas de cirugía, fría y antiséptica, eso no significaba que le transmitiera las mismas sensaciones de satisfacción que en la universidad. No podía ver a los animales enjaulados desde su posición pero sí oírlos y olerlos, de ahí que supiera que estaban. En otras circunstancias le habría preocupado el estado de los mismos pero Ana había escuchado las voces situadas por detrás de su cabeza y no le gustaba nada lo que había oído. Un zumbido constante invadía la habitación.

Había reconocido aquellas voces tras haberlas escuchado en multitud de ocasiones, no importaba que le llegaran distorsionadas al seguir atontada por el tranquilizante. No era precisamente la compañía que alguien pudiera desear. Se revolvió intentando liberarse, sin éxito.

\- ¡Oh! Parece que nuestra invitada despierta de su sueñecito – dijo el dueño de la voz autoritaria - Veamos si nos es más útil que estos animalejos inmundos ahora que recuperó la consciencia.

Una luz la enfocó directamente a la cara y Ana sintió dolor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y boqueó. Estaba empapada en sudor.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? – le preguntaba la voz, acosándola - ¿Para qué sirve este dispositivo?

Ana no contestó. Había girado la cara para evitar la molesta luz y se negaba a abrir los ojos. Varias lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas.

Una mano enguantada la tomó del mentón y le giró el rostro hacia arriba de nuevo. Ella se resistió pero entonces notó que la luz desaparecía. Abrió los ojos, aliviada y vi un rostro delante de sus narices. Unos ojos oscuros e inteligentes le devolvieron la mirada. Su dueño la miraba con expectación; sus espejas cejas negras se fruncían y lucía una mueca en la que dejaba ver sus dientes, perfectamente alineados y blancos. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que se trataba de un personaje pintoresco, sobre todo por la gran N que lucía en su frente. Vestía una especie de bata de laboratorio de color blanca.

\- Aún parece estar bajo los efectos del narcótico, doctor Cortex – apostilló un segundo individuo entrando en su campo de visión.

Éste era igual de inquietante que a su compañero, al que se dirigía con evidente deferencia. Su rostro nada agraciado estudiaba a Ana con curiosidad.

\- Mmmm – murmuró el doctor Cortex examinándole las pupilas. A continuación levantó un dedo– Dime, muchacha ¿cuántos dedos ves aquí?

Ana parpadeó en lugar de contestar intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar.

\- ¿Qui-quizá no habla nuestro idioma? – se aventuró el otro.

\- ¡No seas imbécil, Brio! – gritó el doctor, lo que provocó que el otro se encogiera con un gemido - Lo poco que hemos visto de ese aparato está en nuestra misma lengua. ¡Claro que nos entiende!

Ana intentaba pensar en algo que la hiciera salir de esta situación, lo que fuera. Pero su cerebro parecía embotado o haberse ido de vacaciones.

\- ¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí? – volvió a preguntar Cortex, espaciando las palabras, como si hablara con alguien especialmente estúpido.

Si tienes ventajas sobre tu enemigo es mejor ocultarlas para que éste no pueda defenderse. La chica sabía que no estaba en un lugar fiable y se apostaba el cuello que esos dos personajes no tenían ni idea de que ella les conocía increíblemente bien. Sería la mejor baza que tendría Ana para entender qué estaba pasando y, sobre todo, para volver a su casa.

El científico se impacientó y le agarró con su mano enguantada fuertemente por la mandíbula, haciéndole daño. Ana dio un pequeño respingo y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Acaso estoy rodeado de idiotas? – preguntó él con resignación.

El cerebro de Ana comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad lenta, perezoso en su afán, intentando idear algún plan que la sacara de este problema.

\- Sus pulsaciones van muy aprisa – comentó Brio.

\- Su corazón no me importa – dijo Cortex mirando a un punto a un lado de Ana - Sin embargo la monitorización de sus funciones cerebrales parece normal, no detecto ningún tipo de anomalía y los efectos del tranquilizante ya han pasado. O es una retrasada mental o simplemente, no le da la gana contestar. Quizá un estímulo externo te ayude a soltarte la lengua ¿no? – añadió, sonriéndola con malicia y levantando una aguja larga.

A un gesto suyo Brio pulsó un botón y Ana escuchó el chasquido inequívoco de la electricidad.

\- Bien, querida – le susurró con dulzura fingida - Por última vez. ¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí? – y volvió a levantar un dedo.

Ana supo que se le había acabado el tiempo. ¿En serio estaba dentro de un juego o algo así? Si era así quizá no corría ningún peligro inmediato. Pero en esa misma fracción de segundo comprendió que era absurdo arriesgarse. Pero no tenía otra opción. Llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor era… jugar.

\- U-uno – dijo con esfuerzo.

El doctor Cortex asintió satisfecho.

\- Bien, vamos progresando. Nos entiendes a la perfección. Ahora dime ¿de dónde vienes?

Ella parpadeó.

\- Vamos, vamos, no tenemos todo el día – la animó Cortex balanceando la aguja eléctrica.

\- No lo sé – dijo al fin.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- ¡No sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí! – contestó Ana – No recuerdo cómo. Sólo sé que iba paseando y, de pronto, me desperté al lado de un eucalipto. Seguí las Wumpas hasta que me topé con tus hombres.

\- No, no, no – negó él – Me refiero a que de dónde vienes, tu lugar de origen. Ya sé que no son precisamente estas islas, hasta ahí llego.

\- No… no lo recuerdo – mintió Ana. Pensó que fingir una amnesia podría ser su salvavidas para mantenerse a flote en este mar de enredos en el que se acababa de meter.

\- ¿Sabes? Eres una pésima mentirosa. Por no hablar que estás insultándome si crees que voy a creerme esa mentira.

\- ¡No estoy mintiendo!

\- Claro, claro y los koalas vuelan. En fin – dijo, tirando la aguja eléctrica en una mesa. Ana se relajó un tanto – Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo y, francamente, me estás aburriendo demasiado. Llevadla a la jaula grande mientras pienso qué hacer con ella.

Los esbirros obedecieron. Ana intentó resistirse pero tenían mucha fuerza – no en vano, eran androides – y la metieron dentro de una jaula cercana, en un rincón del laboratorio. Ana vio que en la jaula vecina que era igual de grande había una sombra echa un ovillo, que no se inmutó ante su presencia.

Cortex y Brio se pusieron a hojear ciertos aparatos cuya función Ana desconocía pero al rato volvió a ser el centro de atención de ambos científicos.

\- Es una lástima que no podamos recuperar las lecturas del Psicotrón y quizá sólo hayamos ganado un mueble más en la ya abarrotada habitación con esta lamentable adquisición – decía Cortex – Sin embargo, siento curiosidad por saber de dónde vienen. Sus abducciones no estaban planeadas.

Hablaba en plural. ¿Quién era el otro del que hablaba?

\- Siento decírselo doctor Cortex, pero me temo que será imposible recuperar los últimos datos del Psicotrón. ¡Está frito!

\- Tiene que haber un modo, maldita sea. ¡No podemos haberlo perdido! Lo de la muchacha me da igual pero el otro espécimen… no podemos abandonarlo pero tampoco podemos dejar de lado el E-Volvo, no ahora. ¡Quiero que me elabores un informe sobre los daños que ha sufrido el Psicotrón y que encuentres un modo de acceder a esos datos!

\- Pero doctor, eso me retrasará notablemente…

\- No es mi problema. Si no perdieras tanto tiempo con tus cacharritos de química irías más al día.

Brio bajó la cabeza de manera obediente.

\- Por cierto ¿qué son todos estos bártulos? – dijo Cortex, señalando una caja de plástico.

\- Oh, lo trajeron los esbirros. Creo que son las pertenencias de la chica.

Ana les observó con interés.

\- ¿Ah sí? No me había fijado. ¿Has oído niña? Tenemos todas tus cosas. Ya que no has querido hablar quizá saquemos algo en claro de ellas.

Tomó el bolso de Ana y lo dejó en la mesa. Tras observarlo por encima se puso a abrirlo y a hurgar en su interior. Brio lo observaba de cerca.

\- ¡Eh, eso es privado! – gritó Ana, agarrando con fuerza los barrotes.

\- ¿No me digas? – repuso Cortex ignorándola – A ver ¿qué llevamos en el bolsito de la señorita de pitiflú?

Brio encontró muy gracioso el comentario y soltó una carcajada. Cortex reía entre dientes.

\- Veamos… Paquete de pañuelos, un kit básico de manicura, barra de labios… puaj.

Ana le observaba con impotencia mientras rebuscaba en las pocas cosas que había traído con ella. Se sintió tan profundamente invadida en su privacidad que es como si la hubieran desnudado.

\- ¿Cómo pueden caber tantísimas cosas en un bolso tan pequeño? – preguntó Brio.

\- Cosas de mujeres – dijo Cortex encogiéndose de hombros. Iba depositando todo el contenido a un lado.

\- Y, por fin, una cartera. ¡Cómo no, al fondo! A ver si aquí hay algo que merezca la pena. ¡Ajá! Tu pasaporte… aunque realmente no me dice gran cosa. ¿Qué más? Dinero, tarjetas de crédito, tarjeta de… eh ¿"Hell's Door: Tu bar rockero"?… suena bien – comentó, depositando la tarjeta del local de Dany sobre el montón – Uh ¿y éste guaperas? – le preguntó con sorna sosteniendo la foto tamaño carné de Greg.

Ana se ruborizó pero rechinó los dientes.

\- No te importa.

\- Cierto, la verdad es que no. Muy… mono – dijo con desdén pero dejó la foto en su sitio – Más dinero, un vale para comida rápida… Humm, esto sí que es interesante. "Carné de Estudiante Universitario: Annabelle Marie Parker. Estudiante de veterinaria de tercer grado. Universidad de… bla bla bla, validez bla bla, fecha de nacimiento qué-más-me-da… O sea, que tienes conocimientos en biología animal – dijo Cortex, interesado, más para sí que para la chica. Caminó de aquí para allá sumido en sus pensamientos. Entonces, súbitamente, se volvió hacia ella– Te propongo un trato. Si trabajas para mí y me ayudas con mis experimentos, serás libre.

\- Debes estar de broma – dijo Ana, sintiéndose realmente ofendida y cada vez más furiosa. Se agarró a los barrotes de su celda y fulminó al doctor con la mirada- Para que lo sepas, al contrario que tú no uso mis conocimientos para dañar. Adoro a los animales; quiero protegerlos, cuidarlos y preservarlos. No capturarlos, torturarlos ni esclavizarlos. Preferiría mil veces pudrirme en esta prisión que ayudar a alguien tan despreciable como tú.

Brio la miró pasmado y dio un paso atrás, esperando ver la reacción de su superior. ¡Menuda insolente! Pero no quería exponerse a la ira del doctor por lo que no se atrevió a abrir la boca.

En cuanto a Cortex no dijo nada más aunque su expresión había ido cambiando hasta reflejar la ira más absoluta. Tanto él como la chica se sostuvieron la mirada, relampagueando por los ojos. Pero entonces súbitamente se calmó.

\- Bien, ignoro cómo sabes todo eso, pero si es lo que quieres, que así sea – dijo de manera despreocupada y le dio la espalda a la chica.

Cuando la noche cerrada cayó sobre el castillo y se apagaron las luces Ana se desinfló completamente. Estaba realmente agotada por las emociones del día y seguía dándole vueltas sin parar a cómo era posible que hubiera llegado aquí. Cortex había dicho algo que le hacía pensar en que había sido un accidente y se lamentó profundamente de su suerte. Sin embargo tenía que escapar, encontrar la manera de estar a salvo y luego ya pensaría fríamente cómo volver a su hogar.

Se encaminó hasta la puerta de la jaula y examinándola más con el tacto que con la vista, se percató del candado. Se quitó entonces una de las horquillas que llevaba e intentó hacerse una ganzúa, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacían, salvo la que se había hecho por las películas.

Intentó de todas las maneras posibles pero no conseguía nada. Comenzó a impacientarse y entonces la horquilla se partió. Intentando mantener la compostura probó con uno de los trozos pero se acabó partiendo también. Frustrada la arrojó lejos.

La forma de al lado no se movió pero ahora con el silencio Ana se percató de una respiración acompasada.


	3. 2 - Un nuevo amigo

**2\. UN NUEVO AMIGO**

El día siguiente fue eterno. No sólo no la dejaron salir de la jaula si no que tanto Cortex como Brio la ignoraron completamente. Estaba claro que lo hacían a propósito por lo que acabó escandalizando lo suficiente para hacer que Cortex se enfureciera pero consiguió lo que deseaba: comer. Y es que Ana se había pasado un día completo sin probar bocado, por no decir agua y, cuando Cortex hizo que la llevaran comida, que sólo consistía en algunas piezas de fruta y un poco de agua Ana se abalanzó como una salvaje a devorarlo todo. Luego se quedó dormida.

Más tarde descubriría quién era el misterioso ocupante de la jaula de al lado. Un ruido metálico la hizo despertarse. Con el laboratorio completamente iluminado y a pesar de su adormecimiento Ana vislumbró a los dos doctores abriendo la jaula de al lado. La criatura, que se había pasado todo el día durmiendo se desenroscó y Ana pudo verla por primera vez, boquiabierta por la sorpresa.

Era una especie de dragón, aunque uno especialmente pequeño. Al ver la puerta abierta miró con desconfianza y comenzó a bufar en su dirección, agitando la cola con nerviosismo. Sus alas estaban plegadas y retrocedió hasta el rincón de la jaula. Su piel escamosa era de un tono negro aunque tenía brillos azulados. Ahora que estaba estirado la chica comprobó que era ligeramente más grande que un gran danés gigante aunque algo más corpulento. Por su tamaño y el aspecto de sus cuernos Ana sospechó que se trataba de una cría. Aturdida por estar aún algo soñolienta, la chica se incorporó sin quitar ojo a lo que hacían los dos científicos.

Entonces Brio arrojó un trozo de fruta en la jaula. El dragón miró con interés el manjar que estaba al alcance de su cuello y, tras olisquearlo durante un rato, se lo comió. Entonces Brio arrojó otro trozo, esta vez más cerca de la puerta abierta, que el dragón terminó comiendo. La operación se repitió varias veces pero, aunque el animal siguiera el juego, se le notaba tenso.

\- Bien, bien – susurró Cortex que llevaba un mango rematado en un aro – Échate para atrás ahora Brio, que en cuanto asome la cabeza le echo el aro.

El ayudante obedeció sin emitir ni un sonido y el dragón llegó a la abertura de la puerta. Entonces Cortex se apresuró y le enganchó con el palo. El animal se revolvió pero entonces sufrió una convulsión que le hizo caer al suelo emitiendo un sonido lastimero, acción que coincidió cuando Brio apretó un botón de un mando que tenía en la mano.

\- ¡No! – gritó Ana y se abalanzó hacia los barrotes - ¿Qué le estáis haciendo?

\- Imponerle disciplina – dijo Brio encogiéndose de hombros – Mira qué bien se porta ahora.

\- Eso es una crueldad. ¡Dejadle tranquilo!

Brio se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Cortex llevó al dragón tirando con el palo hacia el otro lado del laboratorio. El pobre se resistió pero cuando Brio enarboló el mando el pobre se lo pensó mejor y se dejó arrastrar, si bien dejando todo su peso muerto.

\- ¡Está asustado! – se quejó Ana - ¿Por qué hacéis esto?

\- Este amiguito – dijo Cortex resollando por el esfuerzo mientras le ponía al dragón un casco metálico cuya función Ana desconocía – es una caja llena de sorpresas. Y queremos desentrañarlas todas, aunque es complicado de manejar.

\- No lo sería si lo tratarais con cariño.

\- Parece que tenemos una listilla, doctor – repuso Brio burlón manipulando la máquina a la que iba unida el casco.

Ambos se rieron.

\- ¿Conexión? – preguntó Cortex.

\- Correcta.

\- ¿Lectura?

\- En proceso.

Así continuaron largo rato, estudiando al espécimen tan anodino llevándolo de máquina a máquina. Pero por cómo fruncían ambos el ceño Ana se percató de que las cosas no iban como les gustaría. Ni el dragón se lo ponía fácil ni las pruebas parecían ir bien. Tras unas horas en las que Ana se aburrió profundamente volvieron a meter al dragón en la jaula. Para disgusto de la chica, a ella la ignoraron totalmente.

Más tarde cuando abandonaron el laboratorio Ana intentó acercarse hasta el dragón. Parecía alicaído y estaba hecho un ovillo con los ojos abiertos. Pero en cuanto ella hizo el esfuerzo de acercarse éste empezó a bufar de una manera que la hizo detenerse.

\- ¡Shh! Tranquilo – susurró ella – No quiero hacerte daño.

El dragón se había tensado visiblemente y no la quitaba el ojo de encima.

En ese momento entró uno de los esbirros de Cortex y le dejó a Ana su ración de agua y comida pero no al animal.

\- Oye ¿y su comida?

El esbirro la miró por unos segundos pero, sin soltar palabra, abandonó la estancia.

A Ana le rugían las tripas; le habían vuelto a dejar fruta. No se quejaba porque de hecho ella era vegetariana – aunque llegaba a probar la carne si no tenía más remedio, como cuando iba a ver a sus padres – pero hubiera agradecido algo más consistente, como unas buenas coles con salsa y nueces, brócoli con bechamel y queso fundido o por qué no una hamburguesa de lentejas, con cebolla, lechuga y patatas fritas.

La chica devoró con avidez una de las frutas pero su mirada llegó hasta el dragón que, aún enroscado, miraba fijamente la fruta. Ana se lo pensó mejor y dejando lo que le sobraba se acercó hasta el límite de la jaula. El dragón volvió a bufar y se encogió un tanto pero Ana volvió a susurrarle y le alargó el plato con la comida. Después se alejó y se sentó a observar.

El dragón olisqueó el plato y, poco a poco, se fue estirando y se aproximó. Insistió mucho, por alguna razón, en revisar bien la comida con su hocico y luego, de dos bocados, se comió todo. Luego miró a la chica torciendo la cabeza y emitió un gañido.

Ana sonrió pero se sobresaltó con el eructo que emitió el animalito.


	4. 3 - Cuestión de confianza

**3\. CUESTIÓN DE CONFIANZA**

La comida fue el principal motivo por el que Ana se ganó la amistad del dragoncito. La otra razón es que pronto se dio cuenta que aquella humana era tan prisionera como él y que, por tanto, podía confiar en ella.

Por su parte Ana entendió las palabras de Cortex sobre que el dragón era difícil de controlar, puesto que cuando al día siguiente repitieron la estrategia de echarle fruta para atraparlo el dragón no se dejó engañar. Cortex no estaba dispuesto a entrar en la jaula y Brio, por mucho que le obedeciese, salió por patas en cuanto el dragón se le echó encima con los dientes por delante. De hecho estuvo a punto de escapar pero Cortex estuvo atento y cerró la jaula a tiempo.

\- ¿Problemas? – le preguntó Ana con malicia.

El doctor la miró enfadado pero no hizo ningún comentario.

La chica seguía preguntándose qué buscaban con tenerla aprisionada. No se habían molestado en intentar interrogarla de nuevo si no que más bien hacían como si no existiera. Ella empezó a impacientarse pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. No habían parecido percatarse de sus intentos por escapar por lo que siguió intentándolo las dos noches siguientes, sin éxito pero su situación sólo había empeorado. Cada día Cortex le preguntaba si iba a trabajar para él, a lo que ella siempre le respondía que no; finalmente él ordenó que se le retirara la comida y tan sólo le dejaban un mínimo de agua para subsistir.

A Brio lo que fuera de la chica le daba bastante igual pero cada vez estaba más crispado por los continuos entrometimientos de la misma durante sus experimentos. Estaba claro que, a pesar de que su jefe la castigaba por no obedecerle y buscaba someterla a base de privaciones, el espíritu de la chica era bastante fuerte y no hacía más que contraatacar. Estaban en un callejón sin salida, puesto que no podían someter la voluntad de la muchacha. Y era una considerable pelmaza.

\- ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que hacéis sufrir a los pobres animales? – gritó el último día mientras probaban el E-Volvo – No puedo soportar ver lo que estáis haciendo con ellos, es totalmente inhumano y…

Llegó el momento en que el doctor Cortex, harto, había echado una lona por encima de su jaula.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿No decías que no soportabas la visión? – replicó él, burlón - ¿No mejora así la cosa?

Una sarta de insultos e increpaciones fue la respuesta que recibió tras la lona, pero el doctor se encogió de hombros y siguió trabajando. Sin embargo, no duró mucho su paciencia.

\- ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! – exclamó finalmente, furioso – O te juro que te enchufo la aguja eléctrica durante toda la noche!

Ella no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

Esa misma noche Ana intentó de nuevo usar una horquilla, la última que le quedaba. Tenía todas las esperanzas depositadas en ella, estaba realmente desesperada. El pequeño dragón le miraba con curiosidad, como siempre, mientras ella intentaba abrir el cerrojo.

\- Demonios ¡vamos! – mascullaba Ana.

Entonces sonó un chasquido y la horquilla se partió de nuevo sin que el candado se abriera. Su última esperanza se había evaporado. Ana no pudo contenerse y dio un alarido de rabia, pateando los barrotes con toda su fuerza pero lo único que logró fue hacerse daño en el pie. Frustrada se dejó caer sobre los barrotes y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, elevó las rodillas para apoyar sus brazos y enterró la cara en ellos, llorando desconsoladamente.

Echaba de menos su hogar, se sentía sucia y desaliñada y estaba desesperada porque todas sus opciones se habían evaporado. Jamás aceptaría trabajar para Cortex sabiendo lo que implicaba semejante opción y, además, tampoco tenía la certeza de que el científico respetara su propia palabra; jamás sería libre, porque su hogar estaba en otra dimensión. Estaba atrapada en este universo lo cual, irónicamente, había deseado muchas veces siendo pequeña; cómo molaría poder visitar las Islas Wumpa y vivir mil y una aventuras. En los juegos y en las películas, siendo el bueno, siempre te salías con la tuya; frustrabas los planes del malo de turno, te jugabas el pellejo pero sabiendo que lo ibas a conseguir, todo lo que intentabas salía bien y salvabas el mundo. ¡Pero no contaba con estar atrapada de esta manera! Sin comida, apenas con agua, su cuerpo se agitaba durante el llanto.

Notó un roce en su espalda. Levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que era el dragoncito quien le estaba acariciando con el hocico. Sus grandes ojos la miraban casi con reproche.

Ana se giró un poco y le acarició el hocico a través de los barrotes. Con la otra mano se enjugó las lágrimas y se forzó a sonreír.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Soy una niña estúpida que a la mínima se da por vencida ¿eh?. A fin de cuentas, tú también quieres volver a casa ¿verdad?

El dragón emitió un gañido agudo e inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

\- Eres una monada – le dijo Ana, más animada y conmovida – Es que eres precioso… o preciosa… la verdad, ahora que lo pienso, podrías ser también una chica.

Por respuesta el dragón le dio un lametón en el brazo. Su lengua le recordó a Ana a la de un gato, pues raspaba un poco. No pudo evitar reírse, aunque sonó un poco histérica. Un par de lagrimones se le escaparon y se los volvió a limpiar.

\- ¡Tendría que aprender de ti! – continuó – No pareces perder los ánimos a pesar de tu situación. ¿De dónde vendrás tú? ¿Tienes familia?... claro que la tendrás. Estoy segura que tu mamá estará muy preocupada por ti, como la mía por mí… y seguro que tú también la echas de menos tanto como yo…

Diciendo estas palabras Ana volvió a sentirse enormemente triste, tanto que sus lágrimas amenazaban por volver a aparecer. Como si la criatura le hubiera entendido bajó la cabeza y casi cerró los ojos, gimoteando.

\- ¡No, debemos ser fuertes! – le instó Ana, arrepentida por haberle hecho sentir mal y asombrada por la capacidad de respuesta de su nueva amistad - No avanzamos nada dándole esta satisfacción ¿no te parece? Pero éste será nuestro secreto. Únicamente en soledad nos mostraremos tristes mientras que en su presencia le daremos guerra. Quiere obligarme y esta es su manera de torturarme. Pero no le voy a dar la satisfacción. Y tú tampoco ¿verdad?

La criatura se mostró bastante animada, sacando la lengua fuera moviendo la cola.

\- Creo que tendré que ponerte un nombre, pero como no sé si eres chico o chica ¿qué te parece si busco algo apropiado que valga para ambos casos? – preguntó rascándole el cuello.

El dragón asintió emitiendo un sonido similar al de un ronroneo de pura satisfacción.

El doctor Neo Cortex contemplaba la conmovedora escena con bastante atención. En realidad todas las noches observaba por las cámaras de seguridad; estaba más que al tanto de los intentos infructuosos de la chica por intentar huir pero la dejó hacer sospechando que quizá se le fuera revelando nueva información, como así había sido. Le parecía realmente molesto que el dragón se dejara acariciar de manera tan dócil por la muchacha mientras que ni él ni Brio podían acercarse sin que les echara los dientes, haciendo imposible seguir avanzando con su investigación.

Eran tal para cual, la chica y esa bestia. A ellos les trataban con dureza y crueldad mientras que entre sí ambos eran vomitivamente dulces y tiernos. ¿Por qué siempre le odiaba todo el mundo? Porque Neo no se engañaba así mismo; por mucho que fuera incapaz de admitir delante de cualquiera que no estaba conforme con ciertos aspectos de su vida y de sí mismo era plenamente consciente de los sentimientos que despertaba en los demás, desde asco hasta lástima. Nadie la apreció nunca de verdad.

Y, para colmo, no había conseguido doblegar su voluntad. Su fortaleza no era pura fachada, ahora le quedaba claro; cuando momentos antes estaba sonriendo de satisfacción cuando vio que rompía en llanto, por un momento pensó que estaba cerca de conseguir lo que se proponía. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a resistir.

\- Quizá si usáramos el Vortex con ella… – había sugerido unos momentos antes en presencia de su ayudante.

\- Permítame el atrevimiento doctor – había alegado Brio – pero el E-Volvo está pensado para las mentes simples de los animales. Por muy evolucionadas que estén tras esta influencia, no son rival para la complejidad de la mente humana. Si la sometiéramos al Vortex simplemente podría no funcionar o podría ser fatal para ella.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa su bienestar? – preguntó entonces Cortex, enarcando una ceja.

\- Desde ningún momento, me desagrada tanto como a usted. Pero no tiene sentido que desperdiciemos energía por algo que sabemos que no va a funcionar. ¿No cree?

Frustrado, Cortex no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

\- Entonces doctor – carraspeó Brio – Si no podemos hacer que obedezca ¿qué hacemos con ella?

\- La chica no es importante – alegó él – pero el dragón si lo es. Si pudiéramos someterlo al Vortex…

\- Si no podemos manipularle, estamos apañados. Tampoco sabemos qué efectos puede tener en él, no sabemos cómo es su mente. ¿No le parece demasiado precipitado? Primero deberíamos estudiarlo con cuidado.

Cortex le lanzó una mirada furiosa. ¿Acaso el muy estúpido no se daba cuenta que ya había pensado en eso? Si consiguiera someter al dragón al Vortex les obedecería en todo. Por desgracia parecía que su piel escamosa era demasiado gruesa y era posible que, si las armas no le dañaban, tampoco le afectara. Y no podía estudiarlo porque tampoco eran capaces de sedarle plenamente, es más, les había costado enormemente capturarle una vez que se percataron de que, por accidente, lo trajeron con el Psicotrón, desde una dimensión desconocida tras un error de cálculo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, precisamente el dragón era la fuente de todos los problemas que habían tenido. La sobrecarga que sufrió el aparato por traerle provocó un malfuncionamiento y que abriera otros portales sin ningún control; ya se habían encontrado alguna cosa extraña en la isla y no alcanzaba a imaginar qué más podría haber aparecido. Había mandado a sus esbirros a investigar y, aparte de alguna cosa inerte sin ningún interés, le habían traído a esa chica. Otro dolor de cabeza continuo.

Pero por lo menos aquella bestia les resultaba increíblemente valiosa, pues en el momento de capturarla se dieron cuenta que donde estaba había varios cristales de energía, de una talla irregular. No encontraron explicación en ese momento pero a los pocos días de tenerlo en las instalaciones encontraron otro cristal dentro de la jaula del animal. No era una manera elegante en la que aparecían pues por lo visto eran los desechos de su nueva adquisición. ¡Quién hubiera imaginado semejante golpe de suerte! Aunque pasaran varios días sin que el dragón los produjera era más que suficiente tener semejante fuente de energía ilimitada.

Al menos este consuelo les ayudaba a mitigar el valor de lo perdido. Lo peor de todo era que el Psicotrón, tras la sobrecarga, había quedado inutilizado. Se habían frito parte de sus circuitos y no reaccionaba, por no hablar que había agotado por completo los cristales que hacían de baterías. Por suerte tenían al dragón para reemplazar los cristales, aunque las reparaciones serían otro cantar.

Cortex dejó de pensar en el aparato porque se estaba poniendo de mal humor y decidió centrarse de nuevo en el dragón. Como no podían penetrar su piel sólo habían conseguido capturarle administrándole los narcóticos mezclados con la comida. Desplazarlo no fue complicado utilizando los medios tecnológicos de los que disponían. Sin embargo, una vez capturado, vieron que el animal era muy inteligente; acabó sospechando que le pasaban la comida adulterada y comenzó a rechazarla, poniéndose bastante agresivo, por lo que tuvieron que alimentarlo sin trampas… y era un gasto considerable, a pesar de estar claro que se encontraban ante un cachorro. Tanto a él como a Brio les preocupaba que creciera lo suficiente para escupir fuego; no estaban convencidos de que así fuera pero no querían arriesgarse a descubrirlo. Tampoco estaban dispuestos a dejarlo de lado teniendo en cuenta su incalculable valor. Si tan sólo pudiera controlarlo…

Pero, a pesar de todos estos fracasos, Neo tenía otro as en la manga que en muy poco tiempo pondría en práctica. Se volvió hacia las bombonas que contenían su solución. Lo único que llevaban impreso en ellas eran grandes letras: N2O. Por lo menos con eso estaba convencido de que se quitaría el problema de domar al dragón, a no ser que reaccionara al óxido nitroso de una manera inesperada. De momento, mejor no preocuparse, incluso Brio parecía bastante optimista.

Por lo menos, en lo que atañía al dichoso dragón habían avanzado, pero le quedaba el problema de aquella muchacha. ¿Qué haría con ella? Brio le había sugerido justo después "sacar la basura" y a él le había parecido una buena idea pero se resistía sabiendo que poseía conocimientos en veterinaria. Por lo que indicaba en el carné estudiantil que tenía la joven veía además que era de las mejores de su promoción. No le vendría mal otro ayudante. Pero ¿cómo convencerla? Le acababa de quedar bastante claro que privarla de sustento no la haría cambiar de idea. Tendría que retirarle el agua, sí, seguro que eso la haría cambiar de parecer. Y si no… tendría que tirarla por el contenedor de desperdicios. Una auténtica lástima.

Y entonces Neo tuvo una brillante idea, mientras contemplaba los monitores de las cámaras de vigilancia. Sonrió enseñando sus dientes y comenzó a reírse.

Ana se despertó bruscamente porque le traían el desayuno. Pero en esta ocasión era Brio quien depositó la bandeja introduciéndola por el hueco, como de costumbre, pero la chica se quedó estupefacta. El otro además se quedó parado delante de las rejas con una sonrisa que a Ana se le antojó un poco falsa.

\- ¿Y esto? – preguntó ella.

\- El desayuno.

\- ¿No me digas Sherlock? Pero ¿por qué?

\- El Dr. Cortex dice que se te ve hambrienta – contestó Brio – Es absurdo tratarte tan mal cuando eres una invitada, aunque te pedimos que al menos nos dejes trabajar en paz. A cambio, te daremos más comida. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Que me estás tomando por tonta. ¿Qué estáis tramando?

Brio se mostró ofendido.

\- No estamos tramando nada, tan sólo queremos trabajar en paz y contigo es francamente imposible. Si no te gusta, puedo llevarme la bande…

\- ¡No! – exclamó Ana.

\- Ya me parecía…

El científico le sonrió de una manera que a ella no le gustó y se marchó.

Ana miró con gran desconfianza la comida. Estaba segura que había gato encerrado pero su estómago protestaba irritado y la instaba a que se comiera todo lo que había allí. Cuando se la fue a llevar a los labios se detuvo. La miró desde todos los ángulos y la olió pero no detectó ninguna droga en ella, aunque eso no la tranquilizó. Finalmente se le ocurrió dársela de oler al dragón, él – o ella - tenía mejor olfato; éste reaccionó con entusiasmo al manjar por lo que eso fue suficiente garantía para Ana. En agradecimiento, le dio una parte a la criatura y se comió el resto.

\- Chica lista, pero no lo bastante. – dijo Neo mirando a través de los monitores con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda – Picó el anzuelo, el primero de los muchos que vendrán después.

Más tarde aquel día Ana hacía los ejercicios físicos que ya tenía por costumbre para que su sistema muscular se resintiera lo menos posible durante su cautiverio. Mientras tanto no paraba en darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre cómo escapar de ese lugar, quedarse sin horquillas no la haría desistir; ya había memorizado el laboratorio donde se encontraba pero desconocía el mapeado del resto del edificio y aquí no había un compinche recluso que pudiera ayudarla como en las pelis.

En esos momentos el doctor Cortex trabajaba solo evaluando a uno de sus experimentos. Ana ya había aprendido a desconectar e intentar no escuchar los sonidos de su alrededor porque le destrozaba el corazón oír los quejidos de los animalitos cuando eran sometidos a las pruebas de los malvados científicos. Además le habían indicado que por eso le daban comida de nuevo y no quería arriesgarse a que se la volvieran a quitar. Otro de los pensamientos que le ocupaban la mente era qué querrían de ella esos dos.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se percató de nada hasta que la voz de Cortex se elevó de tono.

\- ¿Cómo ha sido? – preguntaba.

Ana miró de soslayo. Hablaba con uno de sus guardias pingüinos que lo único que salía de su pico eran graznidos. La chica se preguntó cómo demonios conseguía el científico entenderse con ellos.

\- No me lo puedo creer – dijo entonces el doctor – ¿Y por qué no has ido a ver a Brio?

El pingüino contestó en su jerigonza incomprensible. Mientras tanto el animalito que estaba examinando, un dingo ya evolucionado, mordisqueaba despreocupadamente uno de los ya muy castigados reposabrazos de su asiento. Cortex no parecía darse cuenta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué se ha negado a verte? ¿Qué te ha dicho exactamente?

Otra serie de graznidos, el último lastimero. Ana se fijó en que una de las alas del pingüino tenía un aspecto extraño.

\- Mira, si te has roto el ala es él quien debe curártela. Yo ahora ando ocupado, pero si se ha negado espera aquí que me encargo de que cumpla con su trabajo, que para algo le pago.

Y se marchó pisando fuerte del laboratorio dejando a los dos animales solos. El dingo seguía a lo suyo pero el pingüino tenía la cabeza baja y emitía unos gorjeos quejumbrosos.

A Ana se le ablandó el corazón en ese momento. No quería saber nada de los experimentos de Cortex pero su alma sufría al ver a una criatura atormentada.

\- ¡Psst, psst! – llamó al pingüino, intentando captar su atención. Al poco, el animal la miró - ¡Psst, eh, ven aquí! – dijo, animándole con la mano.

El pingüino parecía indeciso y miró hacia otro lado para, a continuación, volverla a mirar.

\- Soy doctora también – eso no era del todo cierto, pero Ana siempre pensaba que el fin justifica los medios - Puedo examinarte el ala si quieres.

El pobre animal inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y soltó unos graznidos suaves, pareciendo comprenderla. Después, aún con cierta reserva, se acercó despacio hasta la jaula.

\- ¡Eso es! – le animó la chica. De no haber estado tan preocupada por él quizá hubiera podido engañarle para que la sacase de allí pero sólo quería mirarle el ala.

Cuando el pingüino estuvo delante no fue muy difícil convencerle de que le extendiera todo lo posible el ala para que pudiera palpársela. Ya sabía que era muy probable que la tuviera rota pero quería localizar la fractura.

\- Voy a tocarte el ala muy despacio ¿de acuerdo? Te dolerá un poco, pero así sabremos dónde está el problema. ¿Entendido? – le dijo con el mismo tono con el que hablaría a un niño lo cual la hizo sentirse muy extraña.

Sujetando el extremo del ala con una mano se puso a palparle por el falange terminal y fue subiendo hacia el metacarpo, el cúbito y el radio. Fue justo en esa zona donde el animal dejó escapar un graznido más alto y retiró el ala, pero Ana le sujetaba con firmeza y no se le escapó.

\- ¡Lo siento, perdona! – le susurró dulcemente y comenzó a imitar los sonidos del pingüino para tranquilizarlo, cosa que funcionó. Ana le acarició la cabeza y él se relajó del todo –Ya, ya… shhh, tanquilo… no es nada… ya pasó, ya pasó…

\- ¡EH! – exclamó Cortex entonces pues justo regresaba - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Quítale las manos de encima!

\- Este animal tiene una fractura cubital o eso he podido deducir mediante el tacto. No es grave, tan sólo con entablillarla…

\- ¡Apártate de la jaula, pájaro bobo! – increpó al pingüino, que se retiró obediente - ¿Quién te ha pedido tu opinión, listilla?

Ana le encaró.

\- Nadie, pero el animal sufre. ¿Y Brio?

Cortex se cruzó de brazos.

\- Indispuesto – suspiró molesto y se volvió hacia el pingüino, dándole la espalda – Tendrá que esperar hasta que esté disponible.

\- ¿No ves que le duele? ¡Cúrale tú mismo! ¿Es que no tienes corazón? – apeló Ana, mirando con ternura al animal herido.

Cortex no dijo nada durante un momento. Entonces, sin girarse, le dijo:

\- No puedo en estos momentos y créeme que me interesa. Pero si tanto te preocupa… cúrale tú.

\- Lo haría si no estuviera en esta jaula.

Si Ana hubiera podido verle la cara al doctor se hubiera preocupado por la sonrisa que esbozaba.

\- Bueno, eso tiene fácil arreglo – dijo éste. Fue a buscar algo a un cajón y regresó a la jaula con una llave.

Así abrió el candado y liberó a Ana.

\- Aquí tienes todo el instrumental necesario para tratarle. Dices que tiene una fractura y estoy de acuerdo con tu diagnóstico por cómo dobla el ala, pero si quieres asegurarte, ahí tienes una máquina de rayos-X – añadió, señalando un rincón – Así que todo tuyo. No intentes escapar, no te lo aconsejo. Y, ahora si me disculpas, estoy ocupado.

Y volvió con el dingo.

Ana le miró por un momento y luego volvió a llamar al pingüino que la siguió algo más animado.

Un rato después ya le había hecho la radiografía y Ana la estudiaba con atención. Efectivamente se apreciaba una fractura en el cúbito, muy cerca de la articulación con el húmero. Cortex la observaba disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó mientras soltaba al dingo y le hacía que se marchara.

\- Es una fractura, simple por suerte – suspiró Ana – Con entablillarlo será suficiente.

\- ¿Me permites? – le dijo Cortex con fingida reverencia.

Sólo observó la radiografía unos segundos y asintió.

\- En ese armario tienes todo lo necesario.

Ana se dispuso a entablillar al pingüino pero cuando vio la aguja hipodérmica que la chica le había preparado para suministrarla y que no sintiera dolor éste empezó a graznar enfadado y no dejaba el ala quieta. Sin embargo la paciencia de la chica era infinita y no se molestó en absoluto cuando a la tercera vez el animal intentó picotearle la mano.

\- ¿No tendrás alguna chuchería o algo así para él? – le preguntó a Cortex, que estaba preparando la prueba para examinar a otro ejemplar.

\- ¿Para qué quieres eso?

Ana sintió una punzada de ira pero se armó de paciencia.

\- Para engañarle y que se deje pinchar, porque no consigo que se esté quieto para poderle curar. Los huesos rotos duelen ¿sabes?

\- ¿Y por qué no le das un toque con eso? – dijo él señalándole la aguja eléctrica con la que la amenazó el primer día.

Ante la mirada asesina de Ana, Cortex puso los ojos en blanco y hurgó en un armario, farfullando. Sacó unas galletitas de diferentes colores y se las tendió.

\- Nunca me han ido estas chorradas…

\- Gracias – le espetó Ana.

Le dio un par al animal que se puso muy contento. Tan ensimismado estaba que apenas notó el pinchazo de la inyección. Así Ana pudo ponerle las tablillas y las vendas. Cuando terminó observó el resultado muy satisfecha. El pingüino también lo estaba.

\- ¡Buen chico! – le animó la veterinaria y le dio otra galletita - ¡Te has portado muy pero que muy bien! – agregó, acariciándole la cabeza.

\- Por favor, creo que voy a vomitar – oyó que murmuraba Cortex con cierto desprecio pero sin apartar la vista de su trabajo.

\- Tratando a los animales con cariño se consigue mucho más que con torturas – le espetó Ana en tono glacial.

Cortex hizo una mueca y se acercó a examinar el trabajo de Ana, ignorando su comentario.

\- Mm... No está mal – se volvió hacia el pingüino - ¿Contento? Y ahora, largo, a tu puesto.

\- ¡No toques la tablilla y mañana ven de nuevo a que mire cómo va! – le dijo Ana al pingüino mientras recogía lo que había dejado por medio.

\- Brio estará mañana y ya se encargará él – le recordó Cortex.

\- Perdona, pero he sido yo la que le he curado. Si fuera por él el pobre aún estaría con el ala mal y muy probablemente se le hubiera complicado más. Mañana le examinaré yo.

\- ¡Bah! Eso es cosa vuestra. Ahora, a tu celda.

Pero cuando la chica no le miró se frotó las manos complacido.

A pesar del más que evidente enfado de Brio fue Ana quien examinó al pingüino al día siguiente. La tablilla seguía en su sitio y todo parecía ir bien. Como recompensa el animal recibió otra chuchería. Estaba increíblemente orgullosa de su obra, se sentía bien consigo misma… ignorando que estaba siguiendo el camino que el doctor Neo Cortex quería que siguiera.

Y para cualquiera hubiera sido más que evidente cuando, al día siguiente, un enfadadísimo Nitrus Brio entró en el laboratorio y cuchicheó con su colega. Luego, ambos la miraron y volvieron a murmurar. Ana no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba pero estaba claro que hablaban de ella. Se levantó cuando Cortex, visiblemente divertido, se acercó a su celda.

\- Parece que a mi colega, el doctor Brio – carraspeó, aguantándose una carcajada – le han rechazado. Por lo visto los experimentos sólo quieren que les examines… tú.

Ana parpadeó confusa.

\- ¿Qué les examine yo?

\- Sí. Al parecer se ha corrido la voz de que eres muy buena doctora, amable y cuidadosa... ya ves tú… Ni siquiera con las amenazas habituales han cambiado de parecer. Brio les ha avisado de que tú no quieres saber nada de…

\- ¡Si están enfermos quiero verlos! – exclamó Ana.

\- Mm… no sé yo. Eres sólo una estudiante – dijo Cortex, fingiendo no aprobarlo.

\- Efectivamente, doctor – intervino Brio – Sabe que mi trabajo es impecable. Además mis conocimientos son mayores que los de esta cría que ni siquiera ha terminado sus estudios…

\- Sí sí, eso ya lo sé – le contestó su superior – Pero, si lo pensamos, no nos podemos arriesgar a que los mutantes se subleven… en fin, no tenemos más remedio que dejar que la jovencita les examine para contentarles…

\- ¡Pero doctor!

\- ¡Silencio! Es mi decisión. Que sea la chica quien les atienda pero tú la supervisarás de cerca. Siempre y cuando no vuelvas a quedarte indispuesto con uno de tus dichosos experimentos…

\- No señor – dijo Brio y agachó la cabeza, sumiso.

\- Bien. Ve allí y diles que ahora irá la… doctora – esto último lo dijo con cierto tono de burla.

Momentos después Cortex abría la jaula y Ana salía más que impaciente.

\- Antes de que te vayas quiero que te pongas esto – dijo él alargándole una especie de anilla de metal.

A Ana no le gustó nada el aspecto que tenía.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¡Ah! Es sólo un dispositivo para asegurarme que no intentas jugármela. No creerás que soy lo bastante estúpido como para dejarte andar así como así por mis instalaciones. A la mínima que intentes algo sospechoso un botón y la electricidad fluirá sin trabas, lo que hará que te retuerzas de agonía. Bonito¿verdad? - Cortex sonrió con maldad.

\- ¿Y si me niego?

\- Bueno, pues los animalitos se quedarán sin doctora. Ya encontraremos Brio y yo una alternativa que les contente... menos amable, supongo.

\- Está bien, me lo pondré – masculló Ana a regañadientes y se puso el collar. Por lo menos era bastante ligero.

A continuación Cortex la guió hasta el despacho de Brio. A Ana le sorprendió ver la cantidad de mutantes que esperaban con paciencia en la entrada. Cuando la vieron la miraron fijamente y con atención, algunos empezaron a susurrar cosas que no pudo oír.

\- Adentro te espera Brio. Y recuerda, nada de trucos o el collar hablará por mí.

\- Descuida – dijo Ana sin mirarle y se apresuró a entrar.

\- Atendió a todos y cada uno de ellos. Nunca los había visto tan dóciles y obedientes – explicaba Brio con cierto tono de celos en su voz – Como indicó, la dejé hacer con total libertad y supervisé su trabajo. He de admitir que para ser una estudiante trabaja bastante bien. La vi muy segura de lo que hacía.

\- Excelente – rió Cortex – Es tan noble – continuó burlón - que ha caído exactamente como esperaba en la trampa.

\- La verdad que el incidente con el pingüino ha sido la mar de oportuno. Ha salido todo como esperó, doctor.

\- Sí, así que ahora toca mover de nuevo. Esta vez, tendremos que ganarnos su confianza porque, aunque colabore con nosotros, sólo lo hace por los animales. Lo cual nos viene pero que muy bien...


	5. 4 - Accidentes inesperados

**4\. ACCIDENTES INESPERADOS**

La fama de Ana como veterinaria adjunta se difundió como la pólvora entre los comandos animales de Cortex y Brio. Todos deseaban ponerse en manos de la joven doctora y durante los días siguientes ésta invirtió todo su tiempo en hacerles los chequeos rutinarios, las curas pertinentes y otro tipo de exámenes de salud pendientes. Todos se mostraban agradecidos hasta tal punto que incluso le hacían regalos y cambiaban ciertas rutinas por ella; por ejemplo Koala Kong, quien nunca había lucido tan aseado, acudió a su último chequeo con un ramo de flores silvestres y se las entregó a Ana tartamudeando avergonzado. Y hasta Tiny Tiger siempre se echaba un spray contra el mal aliento antes de acudir a la consulta.

La chica reaccionaba con amabilidad pero se sentía dividida. Por un lado le repugnaba y apenaba al tener que ver como pobres animales habían sido arrancados de su hábitat y convertidos en algo que estaba a caballo entre su antigua naturaleza y la humanidad. Pero otra se sentía realmente feliz de poder ayudar a estas bestias a mitigar o eliminar las molestias que pudieran tener, si bien es cierto que esto implicaba sin remedio colaborar con Cortex. Ana no era ninguna tonta, se daba perfectamente cuenta de que estaba haciendo justo lo que él quería, pero tampoco tenía otra opción; si esto la ayudaba a volver a casa, pues mejor y si no, al menos no se desesperaba ante el lento pasar del tiempo. Por otra parte, se sentía agradecida por poder hablar con alguien amable.

Por su parte el doctor no la quitaba los ojos de encima y no solía intervenir salvo que lo considerara oportuno para revisar algún diagnóstico o para aclararle algo, normalmente de manera seca y distante. Ana aprendió algunas cosas interesantes gracias a él pero no se sentía muy cómoda en su presencia. Cuando terminaba, siempre era reconducida a su jaula, que venía ya a ser rayando la noche; cuando todo se apagaba se hacía un ovillo y desahogaba su tristeza siempre y cuando no cayera rendida por tanto trabajo.

Porque además de estas tareas, Brio le comunicó que se encargaría del mantenimiento de las jaulas y de los animales que hubiere encerrados en ellas. Examinaría también a los que llegaran nuevos, que no tuvieran ninguna enfermedad o parásitos y que estuvieran bien alimentados para soportar las sesiones con el E-Volvo. Debería mantener también el laboratorio perfectamente limpio, así como la consulta donde examinaba a los animales.

El dragón también era cosa de ella. Finalmente encontró un nombre neutro para él. Tras mucho pensar decidió llamarle Dany; bien podría ser Daniel como su hermano o también hacía referencia a cierto personaje femenino de un libro de fantasía épica que poseía tres dragones y que le gustaba mucho a Ana.

Los doctores ya habían probado sobre Dany el óxido nitroso y los resultados fueron los mejores. Como el gas le producía una sensación de falsa felicidad para luego, a continuación, quedarse dormido no ofrecía resistencia cuando veía que le introducían el tubo en su nueva jaula. Ana rechinaba los dientes. Cortex se había salido con la suya aunque los resultados de las investigaciones con el animal no sirvieron de mucho, si bien les permitía acceder a los cristales que mágicamente aparecían en la celda y que la chica no tenía ni idea de cuál era su valor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó una de las siguientes noche cuando Cortex abrió la puerta de la jaula y le tendió el collar eléctrico. Ana apenas acababa de terminar su trabajo y estaba dando cuenta de la cena.

\- Sígueme – fue su única respuesta.

Resignada le obedeció y así llegaron, enfilando un largo pasillo, hasta una puerta cerrada donde, sorprendentemente ponía el nombre de "Doctora Ana Parker". Ésta se quedó estupefacta.

\- ¿Esto es?

\- Tu nuevo habitáculo – dijo Cortex abriendo la puerta.

No era un lugar muy espacioso pero lucía bien limpio y tenía un mínimo mobiliario. Contaba con un escritorio, una silla, una cama y un pequeño armario. Y, encima de la mesa, estaban sus pertenencias.

Ana penetró en el cuarto y lo examinó sorprendida. Pero luego frunció el ceño y, poniendo los brazos en jarra, se volvió al doctor.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué estás tramando? – preguntó con gran recelo.

Cortex se encogió de hombros con mirada inocente.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Es gracioso cómo me negué a trabajar para ti y sin embargo eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo.

\- Bueno, te prometí la libertad si lo hacías.

\- No veo que estés trabajando precisamente por conseguirme esa supuesta libertad.

\- Si te refieres al Psicotrón es un artilugio muy sofisticado y complejo. No se arregla de la noche a la mañana. Pero claro qué sabrás tú de eso.

\- Por supuesto que no sé nada, pero me tomas por tonta si crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que estás haciendo y que tu intención no es liberarme, si no atarme en corto. ¿Por qué si no estas molestias?

\- Bueno, si te refieres a este cuarto… has hecho tan buen servicio a mis animales que he pensado en recompensarte. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ellos mismos te han preparado la habitación para que estés más cómoda – hizo una pausa y luego puso los ojos en blanco – Bah, es cierto… en realidad todo esto fue idea de ellos – dijo con cierto desprecio - Aunque, si no es de tu agrado, quizá prefieras volver a tu acogedora jaula…

\- ¡No! Acepto el cuarto.

Cortex asintió.

La chica se acercó a su bolso y rebuscó para comprobar que todo estuviera en su sitio – incluida la foto de Greg – pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo.

\- ¿Y mi móvil?

\- ¿Tu qué? – preguntó Cortex, escondiendo su súbito interés. Estaba seguro que se refería a aquel dispositivo tecnológico que tanto le había llamado la atención el día que llegó la muchacha.

\- Sí – dijo ella mirándole con el ceño fruncido – Mi teléfono móvil.

\- ¿Un teléfono móvil? ¿Y eso que es? – preguntó intentando fingir el interés que sentía. Así que de eso se trataba, de una especie de teléfono portátil.

\- ¿Aquí no tenéis…? Oh – se interrumpió Ana, pensando que podía ser cierto – Es un aparato tal que de este tamaño – dijo gesticulando con las manos – que llevaba en mi pantalón el día que me recogieron. Es plano y es un teléfono que se puede llevar encima.

\- Pues me temo que eso es todo lo que mis ayudantes trajeron. No me suena – mintió él. El teléfono estaba a buen recaudo en su despacho – Qué interesante tecnología…

Ana se apenó imaginando su móvil tirado en medio de la selva. Era posible que se cayera de su bolsillo cuando fue izada por la cuerda o bien cuando la bajaron para llevarla al laboratorio y que ninguno de esos androides reparara en él.

\- Se me debió caer cuando me trajeron aquí, maldita sea – se lamentó en voz baja.

\- ¿Tan importante es ese trasto?

\- Mi familia estará preocupada por mí.

\- ¿Y qué ganarías teniendo el teléfono? Permíteme que dude que ese aparato funcione entre dimensiones… ¿o sí? – preguntó sorprendido por unos instantes.

\- Eso es cierto… Pues en los móviles se pueden guardar todo tipo de archivos, como música y fotografías. Al menos podría verles de nuevo y sentirme más cerca de casa – dijo ella casi en un susurro, apesadumbrada.

\- ¿Acaso tanto importa eso?

Ella le miró sin dar crédito.

\- Pues sí. Estarán preocupadísimos. Llevo más de una semana sin dar señales de vida. Mi madre estará histérica… y les echo tanto de menos… si al menos pudiera ver sus caras otra vez todo sería más fácil…

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Cortex estaba encantado con todo lo que estaba averiguando pero se sentía un tanto fuera de lugar en la tristeza de la chica, sobre todo porque era responsable y que la estaba mintiendo con respecto al teléfono. Ella no tenía manera de avisar de su paradero, de eso estaba seguro, pero podría darle el teléfono y que se sintiera mejor pero entonces él no podía desentrañar sus secretos tecnológicos. Si tenía que elegir entre el bienestar de una persona o su propia carrera no tenía ninguna duda sobre qué opción elegir.

Decidió forzar un cambio de tema.

\- Por cierto, he hecho que te dejen ropa limpia, ropa más apropiada para donde te encuentras. Deberías lavarte un poco porque, francamente… apestas.

Ana se ruborizó sintiéndose absurdamente culpable, pues era cierto que desde que llegó a la isla no se había lavado pero no había sido por su culpa. A pesar de todo no le apetecía discutir y asintió buscando con la mirada la puerta del ansiado servicio.

\- Si me sigues, te llevaré a las duchas, no tienes aseo privado.

Ana cogió las ropas que le habían traído; se trataba de un uniforme similar al que llevaba Neo, cosa que no le agradó pero a fin de cuentas no tenía otra cosa que ponerse y sus ropas apestaban tanto o más que ella, y siguió a Cortex hasta las duchas, aunque ella ya sabía dónde estaban porque era ahí donde la llevaban los ayudantes robóticos del doctor cuando necesitaba ir al baño.

Había dos pingüinos armados en la puerta. Ambos la saludaron con un graznido y levantaron una aleta.

\- Bien – dijo Cortex – Como es lógico tendré que quitarte el collar pero para asegurarme que no intentas nada raro he dejado a Frank y a Wistle en la puerta. Son buenos chicos, aunque un poco indisciplinados cuando falta el pescado. Cuando vayas a terminar avísales para que vayan a buscarme para volver a ponerte el collar, que iré a tomar un refrigerio. Y rapidito, que no tengo toda la noche.

Una vez que la chica desapareció por la puerta Cortex se dirigió a ambos ejemplares.

\- Si intenta escapar me avisáis de manera inmediata ¿Queda claro? Aunque no podría llegar muy lejos quiero estar informado…

Recibió unos chasquidos inhumanos por respuesta y el doctor se retiró a tomar su tentempié nocturno.

Ana observó durante unos minutos con detenimiento el lugar, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no había ningún tipo de salida salvo los conductos de ventilación y, aunque estaba delgada – incluso más desde que llegó a la isla - no entraba en ellos ni de lejos. Le habían dejado un par de pastillas nuevas de jabón junto con una esponja de esas que raspan y un par de toallas. Suspirando se desnudó y se metió bajo el chorro de agua, agradecida.

Sin ninguna prisa se dio tres jabonadas en el pelo, que de tantos días estaba aceitoso y sin brillo, insistiendo notablemente en las raíces para luego aclararlo con bastante insistencia. Luego se enjabonó un par de veces el cuerpo frotando con tanta saña que la piel se le puso roja. Una vez que estuvo bien aclarada en vez de cerrar el grifo dejó que el agua siguiera cayendo y se dedicó varios minutos de tranquilidad, si bien es cierto que sus pensamientos no paraban de ir hacia su familia y amigos. ¡Cómo los echaba de menos! Respiró hondo y usó las técnicas de relajación que solía utilizar antes de ponerse a estudiar para dejar la mente en blanco… sólo quería disfrutar del momento, pues la ducha la estaba refrescando y vitalizando.

Cortex se había comido el sándwich y tomado un café en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esa noche quería pasarla trabajando pero aún tenía que llevar a la condenada chica a su habitación. Miró el reloj con impaciencia y decidió ir a echar un vistazo, que se lo estaba tomando con calma. Casi no se sorprendió cuando pilló a Frank subido sobre los hombros de Wistle para mirar por la ventanilla de la puerta de las duchas.

\- ¿Pero qué se supone que estáis haciendo? – berreó. Los pingüinos dieron un respingo que les derribó al suelo – No sé qué voy a hacer con vosotros dos. ¡Qué poca vergüenza! ¿Acaso volvéis de nuevo a esas manías? Ya hablaremos de vuestro castigo después. Ahora ¡fuera de mi vista! Ya me encargo yo de esperarla.

Los pingüinos obedecieron sin dilación y salieron por patas – o mejor, dicho, sobre su panza - del lugar.

\- Abrase visto – dijo hablando solo – ¿Es que nadie puede ir al servicio tranquilo en este sitio?

No aprobaba en absoluto ese comportamiento a pesar de que, en su época de estudiante, había hecho algunas cosas similares, podría ser hasta gracioso que esos dos ejemplares en concreto tuvieran ese problema de espiar, fuera a quien fuera, en las duchas. Si bien es cierto se habían portado muy bien últimamente parece que en cuanto te descuidabas los encontrabas recayendo. En cualquier caso, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo por haberlos pillado in-fraganti se apoyó en la puerta doble sin darse cuenta. Ésta cedió bajo su peso y se abrió hacia dentro, haciendo que el doctor cayera con un fuerte topetazo en los aseos.

Ana había oído los gritos mientras estaba ensimismada disfrutando de los últimos momentos bajo el agua. Había reconocido la voz autoritaria de Cortex por lo que, con pesar, cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha. Justo en el momento en que se encaminaba a por la toalla vio al científico atravesando la puerta y cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

Ana dio un grito del susto, lo que hizo que Cortex girara la cabeza en su dirección. Se miraron durante unos escasos segundos y se percataron a la vez de la desnudez de la chica, reaccionando también casi al mismo tiempo: Ana tapándose rápidamente con la toalla y Cortex cerrando los ojos y volviendo la cara.

\- Pero, pero… ¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? – gritó Ana furiosa.

\- ¡Ha-ha sido un a-accidente! – gritó con voz aguda Cortex, negando con la cabeza y dándose la vuelta. Se había puesto rojo como un tomate – Yo n-no quería. Esos idiotas de pingüi…

\- ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA, LARGO DE AQUÍ, PERVERTIDO! – berreó Ana y le arrojó una de las pastillas del jabón.

Cortex dio un respingo, se chocó contra la pared, se levantó y salió tropezándose por la puerta mientras gritaba:

\- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!

Cayó de bruces al pasillo, aturdido. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que había caído en los pies precisamente de Frank y Wistle.

\- ¿Qué estáis mirando? – les espetó, avergonzado, limpiándose la bata – Ha sido por vuestra culpa.

Los dos animales se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y parecieron reírse. Esto enfureció a Cortex, que se dispuso a desenfundar su pistola de plasma, lo cual fue suficiente para los pingüinos que se esfumaran de nuevo.

Cortex suspiró y se apoyó en la pared.

\- Madre mía, qué bochorno. ¿Por qué siempre me pasan a mí estas cosas?

Poco después salió Ana, ya vestida con la ropa de laboratorio que le había dado; una furia de largo pelo húmedo y mirada fulminante. Cortex carraspeó y esbozó una sonrisa torpe.

\- Ha sido un lamentable accidente. Yo no quería… - susurró con timidez.

\- Mejor olvidemos el tema – espetó ella con sequedad.

Cortex suspiró aliviado pero Ana le dejó caer las cosas que había usado para asearse. La ropa sucia la llevaba hecha un ovillo en los brazos.

\- Sabré llegar a mi cuarto, gracias – repitió con el mismo tono de voz.

Pero cuando enfilaba el pasillo el científico la llamó.

\- El collar – dijo, intentando adoptar un tono autoritario pero fue lamentable. Ana no le dijo nada, se acercó y le arrancó el collar de las manos, se lo puso ella misma y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Cortex la vio alejarse y, algo aliviado, dejó de desear que se le tragara la tierra.

Precisamente esa noche fue la primera en la que soñó con Ana. Neo había estado trabajando hasta tarde y le apetecía echarse un sueñecito – realmente, no había hecho nada a derechas. Cuando se tumbó en su cama para descansar poco se imaginaba que iba a soñar con aquello que le estaba distrayendo. Recreaba precisamente ese momento tan ridículo y bochornoso en el que había caído tontamente dentro de las duchas. La escena se repetía exactamente igual: ella gritaba y él miraba en esa dirección para encontrarse… con el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha. Avergonzado cerraba los ojos y miraba para otro lado, aunque le había dado tiempo a ver todo lo posiblemente visible.

Neo pensó que nunca había tenido un momento tan incómodo en toda su vida; realmente no se avergonzaba por mirar a mujeres desnudas, si no por el hecho de ser descubierto (como le pasaba a cualquiera, para qué nos vamos a engañar). Aunque en su época de estudiante pasaba olímpicamente de las chicas y de temas románticos en general, una cosa era eso y otra muy diferente recrearse la pista. En la academia no tenía más remedio que hacerlo a escondidas y solía ir con sus dos amigos, Brio y . Aunque estaba seguro que internamente todos disfrutaban del panorama dependiendo de sus gustos (a fin de cuentas si no les gustaran las chicas no las mirarían) ninguno estaba dispuesto en admitirlo en voz alta de modo que solían divertirse riéndose de manera maliciosa de los defectos en los cuerpos de sus compañeras aunque luego secretamente suspiraran con alguna. También tenía su gracia vilipendiarlas, puesto que solían repelerlas como el agua al aceite.

Pero de ahí a que abiertamente le pillaran observando… A ninguna chica le gustaba que alguien las mirase por una rendija como un pervertido. Y, para su desgracia, no había sido la primera vez que le había ocurrido algo así y por culpa de la torpeza de alguien ajeno a su propia persona.

Sin embargo, en el sueño, pasaba algo totalmente inesperado. Neo tenía la sensación de que, naturalmente, la chica le gritaría y le echaría del lugar – es más, recordaba que había sido así – pero en lugar de eso:

\- Vaya, vaya – decía Ana. Su tono de voz no era de reproche o enfado, sino de todo lo contrario – Conque espiando a señoritas mientras se duchan ¿eh?. Ha sido muy malo, Doctor Cortex.

Él tragaba saliva con fuerza.

\- H-Ha sido un a-accidente… yo n-no quería…

\- Ha sido muy pero que muy malo – repetía ella con voz suave y un tanto provocativa, sonando cada vez más cerca.

Neo seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, temblando como una hoja y comenzaba a sudar la gota gorda.

\- ¿Tímido quizá? – la voz sonó como un susurro en su oído.

Esto le hacía dar un respingo y soltar un gritito. Estaba tan cerca que notaba el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la chica y el olor afrutado de los productos de aseo. No sabía cómo pero se daba cuenta de que aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados podía ver la desnudez de Ana; su quizá algo delgado pero bonito cuerpo brillaba seductoramente, aún mojado. Y de saber que lo tenía tan cerca…

\- ¡ _Madre mía_! – pensó. Quería que se lo tragara la tierra, otra vez.

\- Abre los ojos Neo...

Él obedecía. La tenía justo delante, de rodillas, con sus grandes ojos azules mirándole con cierta picardía, torturándole. No se había dado cuenta que había retrocedido hasta la pared. Se encontraba atrapado.

\- Vamos, lo estás deseando – le decía ella cogiéndole una mano.

Neo volvía a cerrar los ojos pero no retiraba la mano. Era demasiado tarde para resistirse. Aunque le temblaban de manera ridícula las rodillas comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica. Su piel era suave, cálida, y Neo pudo notar bajo las yemas de sus dedos cómo se erizaba ante su contacto. Algo duro le apretaba dolorosamente desde el interior de sus pantalones. Entonces se inclinaba ligeramente y la besaba, primero con ciertas reservas pero luego con más pasión, al ver que la chica le correspondía.

Entonces ella le agarraba echándose hacia atrás, tumbándose de espaldas en el suelo. La cara de Neo se hundía entre las dos montañitas de carne, suave y cálida. Y apreciaba que, de alguna manera inexplicable, toda su ropa había desaparecido.

\- Eres muy malo, Neo – le decía entonces ella - muy pero que muy malo... y eso me gusta.

Neo se despertó con un sobresalto. Miró a su alrededor, aturdido. Estaba en su dormitorio, solo y a oscuras. Miró el despertador. Era de madrugada.

Todo había sido un sueño. Estaba empapado en sudor y, como era de esperar, le dolía la entrepierna; la tienda de campaña ya estaba plantada en mitad del campo.

Tras lanzar un juramento, se levantó y entró rápidamente en su cuarto de baño privado. Abrió la ducha con el agua fría y se metió debajo hasta que se le pasó el calentón.

¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? Estaba claro que todo se debía al incidente incómodo en las duchas. Pero de ahí a tener un sueño húmedo con esa niñata… Por no hablar que lo que ocurrió realmente se alejaba mucho de lo que había soñado. Aún le dolía donde se había golpeado en su carrera por abandonar antes de que Ana le intentara atizar.

Pensó que lo mejor sería no darle más vueltas, pues era algo absurdo y cerró el grifo, ya plenamente despierto pero sin ningún tipo de excitación. Decidió por las horas que eran volver al trabajo, por lo que se vistió y, malhumorado consigo mismo, bajó a prepararse un café.


	6. 5 - Los sentimientos de Brio

**Stephdragonness - Thank you so much for reading! . I know how difficult is read in other language, even if you use an external help like a translator. Yes, Cortex is so confused and angry after having that dream, what will be next? ... I hope you enjoy with the following part! :)**

 **5\. LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE BRIO**

Que hubiera cambiado la jaula por un cuarto fue algo positivo, si bien es cierto que este gesto daba una falsa sensación de libertad. Ana tenía vetadas la mayor parte de las áreas del castillo, quedando su territorio reducido al laboratorio, su cuarto y la sala de pruebas, que era también donde estaban las jaulas de los animales.

En cuanto a sus relaciones con sus dos carceleros no habían progresado demasiado. En ambos casos seguían siendo distantes y cortantes, sobre todo con Cortex.

Por su parte Brio se había dado cuenta que algo sucedía entre su jefe y la chica, porque cuando estaban en la misma sala ninguno se miraba a la cara cuando se hablaban y Neo mantenía las distancias todo lo posible. Cuando Brio le preguntó al doctor Cortex acerca de esto él sólo le respondió:

\- Cierra el pico y trabaja.

Curiosamente desde ese pequeño accidente y el dichoso sueño Cortex se sentía extraño. Encontraba perturbador el trato que Ana daba a sus mutantes. Los trataba con un cariño y una deferencia casi maternales y, a menudo, descubrió que los experimentos más evolucionados se aseaban o practicaban sus modales antes de entrar en la consulta de la joven.

¿Qué demonios les pasaba? ¿Qué encontraban tan adorable en aquella niña? Tenía que reconocer que, si dejabas de lado que era contestona y que cada vez que abría la boca era para calumniar su trabajo, le parecía bastante guapa – aunque con muchas reservas - si bien no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta. Lo peor de todo era que, por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que pensaba en ella le venía a su mente la escena en las duchas... y aquel sueño que le daba escalofríos. Esto también le ocurría en algunas ocasiones en las que divagaba ante un problema técnico del E-Volvo, del Vortex o del Psicotrón (el cual deseaba reparar en algún momento); su hilo de pensamientos le conducía extrañamente hacia Ana. Sin embargo cuando hablaba con ella ésta se dirigía a él en un tono tan frío que le daban ganas de dispararle con su pistola de plasma, sobre todo aún más desde aquel incidente. ¿Por qué le odiaba tanto? De acuerdo que a Nitro le trataba igualmente mal pero eso a él le importaba un pimiento. Encima que la había dado un lugar cómodo para estar y un trabajo con el que ella disfrutaba ¿no era ya tiempo que él recibiera algo a cambio?

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Algo a cambio? ¿Cómo qué?

\- ¿Pero en qué estás pesando? – se recriminaba después.

Para más inri, Cortex se percataría de que ni él ni los mutantes eran los únicos que parecían descolocados con la chica.

Una tarde entró en el laboratorio de Brio, donde éste trabajaba afanosamente con unos compuestos químicos que sólo él conocía. Sin duda estaba perfeccionando su suero mutante.

\- ¿Cómo progresa nuestra invitada forzosa? – preguntó como era costumbre y se puso a mirar con interés el líquido de colores verde, azul y rosa que pasaba de probeta a probeta.

\- Bueno – contestó de manera enigmática su compañero. Cuando Cortex le miró vio que se había ruborizado.

\- ¿Cómo que bueno? ¿Acaso estás rojo como un tomate?

Brio dio un respingo y frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Qué dice! ¿A-a qué viene eso?

\- Saltas a la defensiva Brio… ¿No me digas que a ti también te gusta la chica? ¡Estáis todos idiotizados!

\- N-no, nada de eso. No sea ridículo – repuso Brio volviendo a sus quehaceres. – No me distraiga con tonterías que estoy con una operación bastante delicada.

Neo no quedó nada convencido pero su colega no soltó prenda, y sabía que no lo iba a hacer.

Realmente decía la verdad. Brio no era ningún experto en temas del amor, no era ni tan siquiera un principiante. Jamás había tenido pareja y tampoco sufría por ello, le daba absolutamente igual; su amor era la química y pensaba que las mujeres estaban sobrevaloradas… o eso se había dicho tantas veces que ya se lo creía. Él era feliz entre sus cacharros de laboratorio, entre los compuestos químicos, las probetas y los mecheros de Bunsen.

Pero aquel mismo día, cuando estaba en la consulta durante una de sus supervisiones, ocurrió una cosa que él no esperaba.

Cuando llegó, Ana estaba auscultando a Tiny Tiger.

\- ¿Otra vez por aquí Tiny? – preguntó extrañado - ¿No estuviste ayer y antes de ayer?

\- A Tiny le dolía el pecho – contestó Ana.

Brio se percató de que el interpelado agachaba las orejas. Cuando hacia eso es porque había hecho algo malo o había metido la pata.

\- Ah ¿y qué tiene?

\- Nada en absoluto – contestó Ana de nuevo, visiblemente incómoda.

\- Pero bueno– le espetó Brio - ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? Vienes todos los días.

\- Perdón doctor Brio. Tiny tenía un dolor en…

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Aquí.

\- Ya, ya…pues oye, qué casualidad Tiny, que esta mañana te he visto como una rosa mientras hacías tus ejercicios. Luego comiste como un toro y te echaste una buena siesta en el patio trasero…

Tiny abrió mucho los ojos. Le había cazado. Su inteligencia era muy reducida, como si se tratara de un niño chico, y Brio no se sorprendió cuando empezó a jugar con la uña sobre el asiento de la consulta.

\- Tiny no duele pecho, está fingiendo.

\- Ya me parecía a mí.

\- ¿Y por qué finges? – preguntó Ana.

\- Pues… es que Tiny… a Tiny le gusta venir a ver a la doctora.

\- Madre mía – susurró Brio dándose una palmada en la frente.

Ana se quedó realmente confundida.

\- Eres un zoquete – continuó el otro - ¿Por qué no vas a verla a su cuarto? Hay otros mutantes compañeros tuyos ahí fuera, unos cuantos por si no te has dado cuenta, que sí necesitan que les examinemos y tú aquí haciéndonos perder el tiempo…

\- El doctor Brio tiene razón, Tiny – agregó Ana algo severa y éste le miró sorprendido – puedes venir a mi cuarto siempre que quieras pero a la consulta sólo puedes acudir cuando te sientas mal de verdad. ¿Entiendes?

\- Tiny quiere disculparse, no lo hará más. ¿Perdonado?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Y ahora vete de una vez o te daré unos azotes, idiota– le amenazó Brio.

Tiny salió zumbando de la consulta.

\- No puedo creerlo, abrase visto– murmuraba el científico. Hizo una pausa pero entonces se apresuró hacia la puerta - ¿Alguno de vosotros está aquí haciendo teatro también como el bueno de Tiny? Porque si es así ya os podéis ir o juro que os vais a enterar – amenazó enarbolando un frasquito verde.

Se escucharon numerosos pasos apresurados y un largo suspiro.

Ana se asomó a la puerta con él y vio que el pasillo estaba desierto.

\- ¡Anda! Si se han ido todos…

\- Sí, los muy… - gruñía Brio – Todos estos días perdiendo el tiempo, como si no tuviera bastante trabajo atrasado.

\- Pues ahora yo no tengo nada que hacer y me voy a aburrir mucho. ¿Quieres que te ayude después de ordenar la consulta?

Brio se quedó tan estupefacto que no atinó a decir nada, ni siquiera cuando la chica le miró preocupada.

\- ¿Doctor Brio?

\- Ehm… no, la verdad es que no.

\- Algo de química sí que sé, es cierto que me cuesta horrores, para qué te voy a engañar, pero no me vendría mal repasar conceptos.

\- Es que no voy a trabajar en mi laboratorio. El doctor Cortex quiere que haga ajustes en el E-Volvo.

Ana frunció el ceño.

\- Pero eso es cosa suya.

\- No, realmente soy yo el que entiende más los entresijos del E-Volvo.

\- Ah, es cierto. Tú lo creaste ¿no?

Ana se mordió el labio ante su desliz.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Brio estupefacto.

\- Pues… hombre… es que se nota.

\- ¿Se nota?

\- Oh, claro que sí. Eres tú quien calibra los aparatos y quien realmente supervisa el trabajo – empezó Ana andándose por las ramas – Es muy feo que el doctor no te haya dejado llevarte el mérito.

\- Realmente el doctor Cortex inventó el artilugio, pero no funcionaba como él quería. Yo sólo le hice unos ajustes y el otro invento se fue mejorando para crear el Psicotrón…

\- Vamos, doctor. Gracias a usted se montó todo este tinglado y tienen a todos estos mutantes aquí. Si no hubiera sido por usted el doctor Cortex no lo habría conseguido…

\- Hombre, sí que es cierto que, técnicamente el E-Volvo es la obra de mi ingenio, pero…

Brio comenzó a sentirse extraño. Era como si se hubiese quitado unas gafas ahumadas que le impedían la visión después de llevarlas durante mucho tiempo pero siendo consciente. Sin embargo, no podía tolerar que una chiquilla arremetiera contra su socio.

\- ¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que es el duro trabajo? – preguntó entonces a la defensiva.

\- Cierto, quizá no sepa tanto como vosotros. Pero creo que un poco sí que sé; me levanto todos los días sobre las cinco para completar algunas tareas de la universidad, luego voy a las clases durante toda la mañana. Tengo el tiempo justo para comer en la cafetería y luego cojo el autobús para ir al bar de mi hermano y trabajo hasta las once de la noche, que la universidad y el alquiler no se pagan solos. Cuando llego a casa estoy tan reventada que sólo quiero dormir pero en lugar de eso me pongo a estudiar o terminar tareas en vez de irme directamente a la cama. Algunas veces he amanecido sobre la mesita de la cocina con una tortícolis espantosa por haberme quedado dormida durante las tareas. No me quejo, que conste. A pesar de que casi todo el tiempo estoy agobiada porque siento que voy retrasada luego mis trabajos son de los mejores y mis notas están muy por encima de la media, tanto que soy de las primeras de mi promoción. Amo lo que estoy estudiando y me gusta trabajar con mi hermano, mejor eso que para un extraño como ya estuve anteriormente. Pero tampoco soy una ignorante en cuanto a sacrificar se refiere.

\- Oh… ¿Trabajas en un bar? – preguntó Brio, súbitamente interesado.

\- Sí, soy camarera.

\- ¿Y te gusta?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Aunque mi sueño es trabajar en alguna clínica, por lo menos hasta que pueda montar la mía propia.

\- Aah… tiene que ser bastante entretenido, el llevar un bar quiero decir.

\- La verdad es que sí, mis padres no creían que mi hermano fuera capaz (entre tú y yo, es un poco bala perdida) pero le va muy bien. Es un bar de ambiente rock; da igual los años que pasen, pero mi hermano nunca cambiará, si bien es cierto que gracias al negocio parece haber madurado. Yo antes de eso estaba trabajando en una tienda de ropa juvenil pero él tuvo una vacante y, cuando me lo ofreció, no me pude resistir…

\- Y preparar cóckteles y bebidas – continuó Brio sin escucharla – siempre me ha recordado a mezclar compuestos en las probetas del laboratorio. Con la diferencia de que éstos te los puedes beber sin sufrir daños permanentes y están bien buenos; Pink Phanter, Bloody Mary, Margarita, Tequila Sunrise… ¡aah, qué maravilla! Es todo un arte. Siempre me hubiera gustado trabajar en un bar, es decir, si no me hubiera dedicado a esto…

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

Brio bajó la cabeza y su mirada pareció perderse en la lejanía, recordando…

\- Cuando estuve en la academia nunca me fue muy bien con los otros compañeros; los empujones e insultos eran mi día a día. Les odiaba pero también me daban miedo, así que intentaba pasar desapercibido, a veces lo conseguía y a veces no. Un día que iba de camino a mi cuarto tras las clases escuché a los matones de siempre riendo tras salir de los servicios, te puedes imaginar la prisa que me di por quitarme de en medio. Por lo que decían supe que acababan de agredir a otro chico. Cuando desaparecieron de la vista, en vez de seguir mi camino, sentí unas súbitas lástima y empatía hacia el agredido por lo que decidí entrar a ver si estaba bien. Una parte de mí se apenaba pero la otra se alegraba por no haber sido yo la víctima. Me lo encontré llorando recogiendo los apuntes que le habían desperdigado por todo el servicio, saltaba a la vista que le habían sacudido. Le reconocí porque compartíamos varias clases pero nunca habíamos hablado, ninguno de los dos éramos muy amistosos. Lo único que sabía de él es que se llamaba Neo y que, como yo, era uno de los más aventajados, motivo que nos convertía en un blanco recurrente. A pesar de que se enfadó y la tomó conmigo por haberle pillado llorando, desde ese momento nos hicimos amigos y pronto se nos unió otro chico llamado NGin, cuyo acoso provenía por estar gordo y porque era el mejor en física de toda la academia.

Brio hizo una pausa, se había puesto de mal humor. Ana le entendía perfectamente porque ella misma sufrió acoso escolar, no llegando a lo físico por suerte.

\- Hicimos nuestro propio grupo. Como yo era muy retraído y NGin estaba siempre en las nubes Neo tomó el mando, siempre ha tenido mucho más carácter que cualquiera de nosotros y ya desde esa época. Estaba incluso más quemado que cualquiera y se sentía oprimido por un rencor ardiente hacia sus semejantes, fruto de los continuos abusos que sufría en la academia e incluso en su hogar. Con su férrea determinación y personalidad nos arrastró casi sin darnos cuenta tanto a NGin como a mí. Yo la verdad es que no quería complicarme la existencia más de lo que ya la tenía pero el dolor era tan intenso pero él tenía razón en tantas cosas… aaaah, sí. Fueron buenos tiempos a pesar de las dificultades ¿cómo resistirse a devolver los golpes que te ha dado la vida una y otra vez?

\- Hay algo llamado perdón – intervino Ana – El rencor no le hace bien a nadie y el pasado, por muy doloroso que sea, pasado está. Sólo eráis tres chicos asustados a los que se les fue todo de las manos; el miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio y el odio lleva al sufrimiento…

Brio la miró enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

\- De una de mis sagas del cine favoritas, lo dice un personaje que es muy sabio – admitió ella –¿No te parece que tiene razón?

\- Bah… el que lo dijo no tenía ni idea.

\- Uy, pues yo creo que sí. Mira ¿sabes con qué deberías haberte quedado? Sí, los otros chicos te odiaban pero era porque te tenían envidia. Tenías de las mejores notas de las clases, seguro que por mucho que estudiaran no llegaban ni de lejos a igualar tus marcas. Mira todo lo que has inventado ¿acaso ellos lo hubieran conseguido? ¿Acaso ellos son científicos de renombre mundial? A pesar de que sea de renombre malo…

El científico se quedó estático pensando en sus palabras y, por un momento, sintió una gran satisfacción interior.

\- Hombre, visto así… pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver? – preguntó, arrugando la frente - Volviendo al tema del bar ¿qué me aporta a mí todo eso? Mírame, nadie me contrataría para trabajar en un bar… o para trabajar en cualquier sitio que no sea éste.

\- Bueno, si ese es el problema, siempre puedes montarlo tú y ponerlo a tu gusto ¿no crees?

\- Pues…

Brio pareció perderse en sus pensamientos.

\- Bueno – carraspeó al cabo de un rato, incómodo – será mejor que vuelva al trabajo. No querría enfadar al doctor…

\- Brio…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tú lo vales, recuérdalo – le dijo Ana con una sonrisa amistosa y se puso a recoger los papeles de la mesa.

El científico la miró durante unos segundos pero luego se fue sin decir ni una palabra más.

Esto es lo que había pasado que Cortex desconocía y que había hecho que la opinión de Brio con respecto a la chica cambiara. Y es que, aunque nunca fue la intención real de Ana, pues sólo se dedicó a aconsejar a otra persona, desde ese momento algo dormido despertó en el interior de Nitrus Brio. Tardía mucho tiempo aún en tener consecuencias y, para ser justos, no sería lo único determinante en lo que sucedería mucho tiempo después. Pero eso es otra historia…


	7. 6 - Palabras amables

**Ruego mil perdones, tuve muchos problemas con la palabra de NGin con punto entre medias, al parecer por algún motivo inexplicable no me lo pilla fanfiction y removía el nombre completo, tras varios intentos, lo dejé así, sin separaciones porque si no no se veía nada en su lugar y la redacción quedaba un tanto extraña :\**

 **\- Stephdragonness - Yes, the past of the scientists was so hard, and it is guilty of their future. There is strenght in numbers, the people says, and I think they got it. Ana is the opposite of everything they know, this is the question...**

 **\- EspectroNight - muchas gracias por tus palabras :) Me alegro de que creas que es original y ya no tienes que esperar a un próximo capítulo porque aquí lo tienes.**

 **\- Guest - Thank you for the inconveniences, hope you enjoy it!**

 **\- 6697 - ?**

 **6\. PALABRAS AMABLES**

Tal como se ha contado así estaban las cosas en la Isla de Cortex y todo por la presencia de una jovencita totalmente forastera al universo al que la contenía. Ajena a todo este torbellino de emociones y sentimientos encontrados el único pensamiento que ella tenía era regresar a su hogar. Se percataba de los intereses del doctor Cortex por arreglar el Psicotrón pero sospechaba que no se estaba dando demasiadas prisas. Ana se devanaba los sesos intentando encontrar una excusa para acelerar las reparaciones; lo único que se le ocurrió fue una solución que no le agradaba en absoluto pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Esa misma tarde se dirigió hacia el despacho de Cortex pues éste estaba enfrascado en tareas puramente administrativas que, aunque tediosas, eran necesarias para el avance de su organización.

Tras llamar a la puerta y recibir permiso para entrar – no había ninguna secretaria - se encontró con un cubículo más reducido de lo que Ana había supuesto pero que estaba pulcramente iluminado y ordenado. Numerosos diplomas adornaban la pared posterior a la mesa de escritorio, que estaba a rebosar de papeles. Neo estaba sentado en una confortable silla de cuero, con sus ojos oscuros fijos en el papel que tenía delante.

\- Espero que sea importante esta intrusión, ando muy ocupado – gruñó sin despegar la vista mientras garrapateaba cosas que Ana prefería no conocer.

\- Pues sí que lo es – contestó ella con sequedad – Me preguntaba cómo avanzan las reparaciones del Psicotrón.

\- Avanzan, que no es poco.

\- Pero ¿cómo?

\- De manera constante.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Falta mucho todavía? – insistió la chica.

Cortex emitió un suspiro de fastidio. Estaba irritándole.

\- Sí.

\- Pues deberían ir más aprisa.

\- Mira – contestó él dejando de escribir y mirándola con cara de pocos amigos – Es un material sumamente delicado, por no hablar que se trata de un prototipo mejorable. Es necesario tener tantos factores en cuenta que ni tu brillante mente puede llegar a imaginar, doña listilla.

\- Me prometiste que si trabajaba para ti sería libre.

\- Así es.

\- No veo que eso tampoco me lleve a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Acaso dudas de mi palabra?

\- Digamos que la palabra de un científico malvado no tiene mucho valor para mí.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Qué pena! Pues me temo que tendrá que valerte de alguna manera. Ahora, si eres tan amable – concluyó, bajando la vista de nuevo y agitando una mano para indicarle que se fuera.

\- No, no lo soy. ¿Cuándo estará listo?

Cortex cerró los ojos por un momento e hizo un hercúleo esfuerzo por no ponerse a gritarle.

\- No puedo dar un plazo fijo. Créeme, estoy muchísimo más interesado que tú en repararlo de una vez. No tengo por qué darte más explicaciones. Si te crees tan lista, arréglalo tú, que me harás un doble favor: tenerlo de nuevo operativo y librarme de tu presencia. Pero por ahora me conformo con que salgas de mi despacho, a no ser que quieras que llame para que te echen a la fuerza.

Ana le fulminó con la mirada y salió dando un sonoro portazo que hizo temblar todo el mobiliario, lo que provocó que uno de los diplomas del doctor cayera al suelo entre un crujir de cristales rotos.

Neo apretó con tanta fuerza la estilográfica que por poco la parte.

La situación entre ambos era totalmente insostenible, llegaban hasta el punto de no soportarse que no querían estar en la misma habitación. Ana seguía furiosa tanto por el asunto del Psicotrón como por el incidente tan incómodo de las duchas; no quería ni verle en pintura y, cuando acudía a los baños, se las apañaba para colgar una toalla para tapar la vista, corriendo el cerrojo.

En cuanto a Neo seguía afectándole de manera más que evidente la tensión y, aunque siempre estaba de mal humor y estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con ese carácter le estaba empezando a hacer mella. ¿Cómo había dejado que todo llegara a esta situación? Estaba más que decidido a deshacerse de una vez de aquel incordio femenino arrojándola si era preciso al mismo océano, pero si lo hacía estaba seguro que sus esbirros se pondrían furiosos; y, para qué engañase, el Vortex no garantizaba nada viendo los resultados. Debido a esta situación Cortex estaba más quemado de lo ordinario y, cómo no, descargaba su rabia sobre todo lo que se le cruzara que solía ser, en la mayoría de los casos, el pobre Brio que intentaba quitarse de en medio sobre todo cuando sabía que su jefe había discutido con la jovencita.

Y aún más cuando volvió a tener un sueño bastante similar al primero solo que mezclándolo con su despacho.

Ana entraba de nuevo exigiéndole explicaciones sobre el avance del Psicotrón pero esta vez se sentaba de manera bastante sugerente sobre su mesa. Y, muy a su pesar, en vez de arrojarla fuera para seguir trabajando más bien se lanzaba él sobre la mesa... aunque finalmente eran interrumpidos por, curiosamente, NGin en traje de baño. Cuando despertó del sueño estaba de un humor de perros y no hubo quien se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra el resto del día.

Por suerte – o desgracia - la situación cambió cuando hubo un ligero problemilla con el E-Volvo y todo por culpa del mencionado malestar general. Cortex se propasó con un ejemplar de un demonio de Tasmania llamado Lumpa, que no era la primera vez en la que se veía sometido al E-Volvo con escaso resultado. No sabía si se debía al material genético de aquella bestezuela pero no conseguía obtener un resultado satisfactorio. De modo que prolongó más de lo aconsejado la exposición del rayo al pobre animal. Brio miró alarmado.

\- ¡Doctor, si sigue así lo matará!

Entonces se escuchó un alarido inhumano que provenía de la camilla donde estaba Lumpa.

\- ¡Maldición! – escupió Cortex bajando la palanca para apagar la máquina.

Observó que Lumpa se había quedado inconsciente. Ana apareció también en ese momento, pues había escuchado el chillido.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó asustada.

\- La que faltaba – masculló Cortex. Apagó por completo el aparato y los tres se acercaron a mirar al demonio.

\- Está vivo – aclaró.

\- ¿Qué le habéis hecho? – preguntó Ana.

Brio examinaba el informe del ordenador y Ana a Lumpa. Cortex la dejó hacer porque estaba tan enfadado por lo ocurrido que no tenía ni ganas de echarle.

\- Lumpa parece bien externamente pero no me gusta nada la respiración que tiene.

Entonces el demonio de Tasmania estornudó y, despertándose bruscamente, se llevó una manita con garras al costado.

\- Duele – dijo con su voz infantil, pues Lumpa era muy jovencito.

Su respiración ronca se hizo más evidente. Ana enseguida comenzó a palparle sin que se moviera pero cuando le hizo daño éste soltó un aullido y enseñó un poco los dientes. La chica apartó la mano y exhibió una mueca de aprensión.

\- Tiene… tiene un bulto extraño aquí… es como si…

\- Déjame ver – dijo Cortex - Estúpido animal – pensó para sus adentros.

Repitió la misma operación y luego auscultó a Lumpa.

\- ¡Mm! Parece que el problema es una costilla. Le está rozando con algún órgano, seguramente el pulmón, de ahí que respire como si fuera un cerdo.

-¿Lumpa no hacer bien? – preguntó el pobre, esbozando una estúpida sonrisa lastimera.

\- No es culpa tuya, Lumpa – le dijo Ana con dulzura. Luego lanzó una mirada envenenada a Neo – Si no del doctor.

Lumpa la miró como un perrito que espera que le lancen la pelota. Cortex sintió el impulso de utilizar el rayo láser a máxima potencia y freírles a los dos, pero se contuvo.

Brio se había acercado con el informe impreso que Neo le arrancó de las manos para leerlo con atención. Agachó los hombros y levantó la vista.

\- Tiene pinta de que el E-Volvo ha sido utilizado con demasiada potencia y durante demasiado tiempo. Por suerte, detuve el rayo a tiempo antes de que causara más daños.

\- Sí, mucha suerte, que se lo digan al pobre Lumpa. Estarás satisfecho – dijo Ana enfadada cruzándose de brazos.

\- No, no lo estoy – dijo él, enfadado – Aunque no lo creas un fracaso como éste no es de nuestro agrado.

Brio asintió.

\- Consigue dañar aún más al animal. Creía que eso te gustaba.

\- No entraré de nuevo en tu juego – le espetó Cortex – Un fracaso nos cuesta mucho dinero y tiempo, por no decir que no nos gusta descartar los sujetos expuestos a las pruebas, porque hacemos lo posible por recuperarlos.

Ana pareció ligeramente sorprendida.

\- Pensaba que en esos casos les aplicaríais… la eutanasia – dijo mirando de reojo a Lumpa, pero esa palabra no entraba en su vocabulario y no la entendió.

Brio abrió muchos los ojos.

\- ¿Y desperdiciar horas y horas de trabajo? ¡Ni hablar! ¿Qué me dices de Ripper Roo?

\- Ripper Roo es un experimento fallido, tampoco remediáis vuestros errores. Precisamente él tiene un gran problema mental y no habéis hecho absolutamente nada por ayudarle.

\- ¡Ripper Roo es un g-genio! – repuso Brio, algo dolido por el comentario– Es cierto que es un poco i-inestable y que se ríe constantemente, es peor que una hiena en ese aspecto. Pero aun así es sumamente inteligente.

\- Sí, además de que gaste un buen pellizco de presupuesto en explosivos que no sabemos ni dónde poner – añadió Cortex también molesto porque cargaran contra su primera creación – Pero dime, doña listilla, tú que eres tan lista ¿cuántos psiquiatras de animales conoces? ¿Cuántos animales pueden exponer los oscuros entresijos de sus mentes trastornadas para ser sanados?

Ana guardó silencio otro rato. Conocía a un detective de mascotas ficticio pero no a un psiquiatra de animales.

\- Quizá les valga uno humano – murmuró.

Brio negó con la cabeza

\- L-las autoridades tendrían un poquito más fácil el encontrarnos; no se me olvida que n-no podemos pisar determinados países, piden buenas sumas por nuestras cabezas… Por otro lado ¿cuántos psiquiatras crees que no te encerrarían si les dijeras que quieres una sesión para un canguro azul mutante?

\- Eso es cierto, pero seguro que le querrían ayudar. Yo por ejemplo tengo una amiga que…

\- ¡Basta! A pesar de sus problemas Ripper Roo es útil en muchos aspectos, dejemos el tema porque ni recuerdo por qué hemos empezado a discutir – dijo Cortex. Había cerrado los ojos y se masajeaba la frente – De tanto oírte, mocosa, me está dando dolor de cabeza y no me dejas pensar… ¡Lumpa! – llamó– Ven aquí, que voy a examinarte con los rayos-x.

El demonio de Tasmania tragó saliva y se escondió detrás de Ana.

\- ¿Más dolor?

\- ¡No idiota! Los rayos-x son de los que no duelen.

Lumpa dio un respingo y acudió con la lengua colgando hacia donde le indicaban. Obediente, se colocó y quedó inmóvil.

\- ¡A Lumpa le gusta este juego! – dijo y luego dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

Cortex encendió la máquina pero cuando Brio se acercó para ayudarle Neo le rechazó.

\- Que venga la chica. Tú recalibra el Evolvo.

Ambos obedecieron (Ana sin más remedio) y, cuando Lumpa le miró, le dedicó una débil sonrisa. Tenía ganas de escapar de allí junto con los animales y no mirar atrás. Al menos estaba segura que ellos se las arreglarían bien viviendo en la isla (pensó en los aún inexistentes Crash y Coco por un momento) pero ella no tenía adonde ir.

Cortex hizo una toma completa de Lumpa y volcó los resultados en el ordenador. Cuando apagó el aparato y se dedicó a esperar los resultados, Ana acariciaba a Lumpa en la cabeza para intentar tranquilizarlo.

A una señal del científico se aproximó.

\- A ver, dime tú cuál es el problema.

Ana observó con atención las radiografías.

\- Efectivamente, es esta costilla de forma anormal. Le está rozando el pulmón… no veo más anomalías.

\- Por suerte. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Ana suspiró.

\- Que hay que operarle o podría causarle daños graves.

Neo asintió y carraspeó lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Brio.

\- En ese caso ¿te gustaría estar presente en la operación? Imagino que, como estudiante, no habrás realizado aún operaciones en sujetos vivos.

\- La verdad es que no, más bien poca cosa y siempre sobre cadáveres, aunque ya he visto unas cuantas tras los…

\- ¿Querrías ser entonces mi auxiliar? Creo que te vendría bien para aprender algo más. Siempre y cuando mantengas esa boca cerrada y no me causes problemas. Si no eres capaz, te echaré a patadas del quirófano.

Por un lado Ana estuvo tentada de decir que no pero luego miró los grandes ojos de Lumpa que les observaba a los dos con la lengua fuera. Por otro lado estaba en juego la salud del animal.

\- De acuerdo – dijo ella finalmente – Lo haré por Lumpa, quiero ayudarle.

Brio se había vuelto en su silla.

\- Pero jefe ¿y yo qué hago?

\- Aprovecha para continuar tus pruebas, que te hace falta.

\- ¿Cuándo operaremos? – preguntó Ana y lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Brio, que apartó la vista casi al momento.

\- Miraré el expediente de Lumpa pero creo que mañana mismo – dijo Cortex volviéndose hacia el animal – Le vamos a curar la costilla mala a Lumpa. Lumpa no puede comer nada desde ahora – dijo, separando las palabras y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El interpelado inclinó la cabeza, no muy contento con las noticias.

\- ¿Y Lumpa no más dolor? – preguntó mirando a Ana.

\- Eso es. No más dolor – asintió ella.

\- Entonces Lumpa será bueno.

A la mañana siguiente Ana aplicaba la mascarilla sobre el hocico de Lumpa, que la miraba con ojillos asustados.

\- Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien– le tranquilizó.

Lumpa asintió suavemente con la cabeza, pues no podía hablar y pronto se quedó dormido.

Cortex observó a la muchacha acariciando al animal mientras se ponía los guantes de operar. Al ver al animal tan complacido no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse él. ¿Por qué tenía ese malestar en el estómago cuando miraba a la chica? Quizá fuera porque le sacaba de quicio o quizá fuera por otra cosa… Sacudió la cabeza para descartar la idea y se acercó.

Ana no había dejado de examinar a Lumpa y sus constantes. Estaba un poco nerviosa no porque fuera a operar (eso lo haría el mismo doctor) si no porque nunca había presenciado una operación tan de cerca y porque estaba preocupada por el animalito. Se había recogido el pelo en un apretado moño y se había equipado con todo lo necesario.

\- Bien – dijo Neo - ¿Cómo está Lumpa?

\- Todo bien. Está totalmente sedado – contestó Ana.

Cortex lo corroboró.

\- ¿Lista? – preguntó a Ana.

Ésta le miró algo nerviosa pero decidida.

\- Eso siempre.

\- Bien. Pues empecemos de una vez.

La operación fue muy delicada pero Ana se maravilló ante la seguridad y tranquilidad que Neo mostraba al operar. Parecía increíble que un hombre con tanto temperamento pudiera ser tan delicado si se lo proponía. Con gran temple le informaba de los pasos que iba a realizar, la dejaba observar antes para que ella se quedara con los detalles y muchas veces le preguntaba qué haría ella en el siguiente paso. Ana respondía y por un momento ambos se convirtieron en colegas dejando de lado sus continuas diferencias.

La parte más delicada fue cuando Neo tuvo que eliminar la parte de hueso sobrante, reconstruyendo el restante para que quedara igual que el resto. Si se desviaba aunque fuera un poco podría dañar a Lumpa de una manera desastrosa. Ana tuvo que limpiarle varias veces el sudor de la frente y ella misma se sentía increíblemente nerviosa; estaba convencida de que el pulso le temblaba horrores y que si hubiera tenido que operar ella sólo habría empeorado la situación. Pero él respiraba sosegadamente tras la máscara de cirujano, no le tembló el pulso ni un mínimo y con una precisión increíble, solventó el problema sin daños.

Cuando todo hubo terminado dejó que fuera Ana la que cerrara la incisión a Lumpa. Estaba muy excitada pero la tranquilidad de su compañero se le había contagiado. Al finalizar, retiró la mascarilla del hocico del animal.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido? – le preguntó Neo a sus espaldas.

Ana se volvió a él quitándose su mascarilla y dejó ver una amplia sonrisa. Se le había deshecho un poco el moño y mechones sueltos colgaban debajo del gorro de quirófano, estaba empapada en sudor y lucía ojeras bajo los ojos, pero aun así a él le pareció que estaba radiante.

\- ¡Has estado increíble, Neo! – dijo ella, emocionada - ¡La manera en que has cortado un hueso tan pequeñito sin usar ningún tipo de apoyo! Y cuándo lo has limado para igualarlo… ¡eres un cirujano estupendo!

Cortex se quedó mudo de asombro. Nadie jamás había alabado su trabajo; además no se le pasó por alto de que le había llamado por su nombre de pila. Notó que empezaba a ruborizarse y se dio la vuelta para que ella no lo notara, lavándose de nuevo las manos.

\- Bueno… eer… es tan sólo cuestión de práctica – contestó abrumado, siendo por una vez sincero, algo a lo que tampoco estaba acostumbrado. Carraspeó e intentó agravar su voz – Me refería a qué te había parecido la experiencia. ¿Te ha sido útil?

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡He aprendido un montón! Ha sido… genial.

\- Entonces, si por casualidad tengo que volver a operar…

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó la chica– Sí, por favor, quiero estar presente.

Cortex asintió. Se volvió a ella y, sin mucho esfuerzo, le sonrió.

\- Trato hecho.


	8. 7 - La dura carrera de Neo

**¡Uf! Al fin he conseguido terminar este episodio. Me ha costado muchísimo, espero que el resultado os guste :O**

 **Stephdragonness - Yeah, finally Neo has impressed Ana. This is the beginning of a new friendship? Who knows, maybe I should keep typing... thank you for the support! :)**

 **7\. LA DURA CARRERA DE NEO**

\- Espero por tu bien que me traigas buenas noticias – dijo la profunda voz con tono amenazador.

El doctor Cortex estaba de rodillas y se manoseaba las manos enguantadas con nerviosismo intentando reprimir los temblores. Una vez a la semana, aproximadamente, tenía que rendir cuentas a su inmediato y único superior. Neo jamás hubiera imaginado verse en esa situación y, aunque deseaba encontrarse en cualquier sitio menos allí, no se atrevía a desobedecer, tenía demasiado miedo. Tampoco tenía otra opción; no iba a retroceder ante este temor después del duro camino que había tenido que seguir para llegar hasta allí. Él nunca había tenido las cosas fáciles: Empezando por su familia (bufones de circo que le despreciaban) y terminando por esta presencia superior tan imponente se podía decir que su camino no había estado lleno nunca de rosas.

Tras terminar sus estudios llenos de calvario y haber cumplido el servicio militar en la guerra de Vietnam, Cortex se encontró luchando para hacerse un hueco entre la comunidad científica, pero jamás consiguió ganarse el respeto de sus colegas. Frustrado por este motivo y sintiéndose atrapado en un trabajo que no le permitía llevar a cabo todos los experimentos que se le pasaban por la mente Neo decidió romper con ese estilo de vida. Localizó y retomó contacto con su antiguo compañero de la academia, Nitrus Brio, descubriendo que tampoco le iba muy bien trabajando como profesor adjunto de química en una universidad, y le propuso unirse a él en el plan que ya esbozaba en sus tiempos de estudiante. Con Brio de su lado intentó captar también a su otro compañero, NGin, quien trabajaba para el gobierno en la defensa armamentística del país. Pronto ambos se enteraron que su amigo estaba de baja tras haber sufrido un terrible accidente que por poco le cuesta la vida durante unas maniobras. NGin tuvo que vivir desde entonces con aquel misil acoplado a su cabeza y con una paupérrima pensión, algo que él consideraba una broma de mal gusto por parte de sus antiguos empleadores, responsables directos también del mismo accidente por los continuos recortes de presupuesto y de personal que sufría el proyecto que dirigía . Por suerte su intelecto había quedado intacto y, aunque a veces tenía ciertos comportamientos un tanto erráticos, se ofreció a colaborar con Neo aunque de una manera un tanto independiente, pues estaba celoso de que éste hubiera elegido primero a Brio y no a él.

Abandonando unas vidas que hubieran sido harto ordinarias, se embarcaron en un proyecto bastante ambicioso: conquistar el mundo.

Así fue como el grupo se introdujo a participar en actividades que parecían desarrollarse al margen de la ley. Pronto estos científicos fueron bastante conocidos como criminales internacionales por los servicios de inteligencia de los gobiernos de los países más importantes del globo.

Precisamente esta estrecha vigilancia hizo que ellos se plantearan buscar un lugar lo suficientemente seguro para comenzar con su plan, pues conforme pasaban los años se sentían más y más presionados por sus perseguidores, por no hablar de las continuas luchas que tenían contra otros rivales malvados, algunos de ellos antiguos compañeros de estudios. Tuvo varios intentos fallidos para establecerse pero ni esto, ni las amenazas, ni los intentos de sus competidores por acabar con él hizo que Neo se amedrentara y atacó y contraatacó hasta liquidar a la competencia. Gracias a estas y otros negocios de lo más turbios consiguió amasar grandes sumas de dinero a sus espaldas, sin sentir ningún ápice de arrepentimiento o lástima por las vidas que arruinó o que, directamente, arrebató para conseguir su éxito. Ahora sólo le faltaba un lugar definitivo para establecerse permanentemente, lejos y a salvo de las autoridades. Y tras mucho buscar encontró el lugar ideal.

Pagando una fuerte suma de dinero adquirió al gobierno australiano – que, aunque conociera de sobra su historial, miró para el otro lado mientras estiraba la mano aceptando el dinero, en parte por egoísmo y en parte ciertas extorsiones o sobornos – un grupo de islas situadas al sur-este del país, en su mayor parte deshabitadas salvo por alguna tribu aborigen. Es más, fue un buen trato para Neo puesto que aparte de que el territorio era suyo también su propiedad le otorgaba cierta inmunidad, por lo que mientras tanto él como Brio se mantuvieran en sus fronteras sus enemigos jamás podrían echarles el guante encima. NGin rechazó la oferta de vivir allí, pues él se las había apañado para trabajar de manera encubierta y tenía sus propios planes acorde a sus gustos armamentísticos, aunque mantuvieron el contacto.

Lo que Neo jamás planeó fue que, durante el comienzo de la construcción de sus instalaciones, se encontrara con unas antiguas ruinas. La isla que había elegido estaba completamente deshabitada – no deseaba perder el tiempo con ese incordio de gente, aunque llegados a cierto punto tuvo que imponerse mediante cierta demostración de fuerza- pero estaba claro que, al menos en el caso de la Isla Cortex, como fue rebautizada, hacía siglos no había sido así. Neo no estaba realmente interesado en las ruinas y, aunque al principio le molestó el hallazgo, pronto se internó a explorarlas por si encontraba algo de interés, pensando en piezas o reliquias que pudiera vender en el mercado negro por un buen precio. No sólo no encontró nada de esto si no que aprendió que el lugar que acababa de descubrir era realmente una prisión.

Una voz se elevó por primera vez, poderosa e implacable, y Neo no pudo resistirse a su influencia. Había encontrado a una entidad desconocida e increíblemente antigua con la que compartía el mismo odio hacia todo y a todos. No es de extrañar pues que se forjara una alianza pero, para su desgracia, no todo salió como él planeaba, puesto que aquel misterioso ente, que se presentaba así mismo como Uka-Uka, pronto tomó las riendas de la situación. Así Cortex, que siempre había sido el dominante se convirtió en subordinado; respetó las ruinas pues Uka-Uka le dijo que si lo derribaba él desaparecería para siempre. Como bien sabéis, esto era totalmente erróneo, porque aunque era cierto que el alma de Uka-Uka estaba encadenada a la misma piedra por poderosos hechizos eso no significaba que, con la destrucción del templo, él también pereciera, pero así se le hizo creer por parte de insinuaciones de sus carceleros, desaparecidos siglos atrás.

A Neo no le gustaba admitir que lo que le había hecho someterse a Uka-Uka era auténtico miedo. Miedo que, por cierto, no se había atenuado con los años.

\- Poderoso Uka-Uka – dijo Neo con voz lastimera – No comprendo… todo marcha sobre ruedas. Conseguimos domar a aquella bestia que nos proporciona los cristales necesarios para manejar toda nuestra infraestructura a máxima potencia, por no hablar de lo bien que progresamos con el E-Volvo y…

\- Sí, sí. Eso lo sé y estoy bastante complacido por estas noticias. Pero me pregunto por qué hay tanta lentitud en conseguir más criaturas como aquella.

Estaba claro que a Uka-Uka no se le escapaba nada. En su momento se había mostrado muy contento con la noticia pero eso conllevaba también que metiera más presión a Cortex para que siguiera con su plan.

\- Reactivamos el Psicotrón gracias a la energía de los cristales pero, lamentablemente, toda la información que poseíamos antes de su sobrecarga se ha perdido.

\- ¡No quiero excusas! Sabes que los cristales de poder son tremendamente escasos de conseguir. Si esa especie de dragón que mencionaste es capaz de producirlos por sí mismo necesitamos más como él para poder crear auténticas fábricas de trabajo en cadena.

\- Pero, gran Uka-Uka, suponiendo que trajéramos más como él… para montar semejante infraestructura necesitaríamos ingentes cantidades de dinero y tiem…

\- El dinero no es importante, Cortex, sólo el fin que queramos conseguir. Eso no es asunto mío. Y no me hables del tiempo, pues tu vida es un suspiro en comparación con los eones que llevo encerrado. Tú proporcióname los medios que ya me encargaré yo de llevar a buen término esta empresa.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Deberes reparar el Psicotrón, debes recuperar esas coordenadas. Si lo haces en muy poco tiempo habremos conseguido nuestro propósito. Y, si fueras tan inútil que no pudieras conseguirlo, al menos exprime al máximo a la criatura.

\- ¿Y cuándo seréis liberado?

\- Aún tengo que meditar sobre este punto. No he encontrado ninguna solución, pero eso no me detendrá. Por cierto ¿has hecho algún avance sobre aquella tecnología de otra dimensión que comentaste?

\- Apenas…

\- ¿Y qué haces perdiendo el tiempo? ¿Acaso no has interrogado a aquella muchacha que la trajo? Su información puede sernos harto valiosa.

\- Esa chica no es más que una civil, no tiene ni idea de ingeniería.

\- Si no es útil ¿te has desecho ya de ella? No quiero ningún estorbo. ¿O acaso hay algo que no me hayas contado?

Neo tragó saliva. ¿Y ese tono de sospecha en su voz? ¿Acaso él…?

\- N-No, poderoso Uka-Uka – negó, intentando sonar firme - Como dije, posee conocimientos útiles de cara al mantenimiento de los Comandos. Si no me he desecho de ella es por ese motivo.

\- Bien, bien, que así sea. Espero que para la próxima vez que nos veamos hayas hecho algún avance…

\- Desde luego, lo tengo todo controlado.

\- Más te vale. Y ahora, fuera de mi vista.

Neo se sentía terriblemente cansado, como era habitual tras estas reuniones. Iba arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza baja, se le estaba poniendo dolor de cabeza. De esta guisa abandonó las entrañas del templo. Cuando llegó hasta la salida parpadeó pues sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la semioscuridad del interior.

\- Jefe – dijo una voz masculina con un fuerte acento de Brooklyn- ¿Cómo ha ido?

Neo se volvió hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz. Quien hablaba era Pinstripe Potoroo, uno de los aliados más leales y valiosos que poseía el doctor. Y uno de los más pintorescos. Se encontraba apoyado de espaldas a la pared, jugando con una moneda que lanzaba al aire (su moneda de la suerte) mientras apuraba un cigarrillo. Vestía un elegante traje teñido de rojo, camisa verde y corbata negra, dándole el aspecto de un hombre de negocios, lo cual técnicamente era. Llevaba su pelo negro bien peinado y engominado hacia atrás y sus ojos destellaron de inteligencia cuando miraron a su jefe.

Su voz sonaba despreocupada, algo que contrastaba con el ánimo decaído que embargaba a Cortex en esos momentos. El hecho de si Pinstripe se percataba de este abatimiento era desconocido para Neo pero su compañero jamás insinuó nada ni el doctor lo preguntó.

Neo se enderezó e intentó sonar seguro, como de costumbre.

\- Bien, bien. Todo va según lo planeado.

\- Estupendo. ¿Va a necesitar mis servicios por más tiempo?

\- Sí, quiero comentarte algunas cosas en mi despacho. Luego podrás volver a tu oficina y seguir con el trabajo.

\- Muy bien, como quiera – dijo Pinstripe tirando el cigarrillo.

En su origen Pinstripe fue un potoroo de Gilbert que fue sometido, como el resto de mutantes, tanto al E-Volvo como al Vortex tras ser extraído de su hábitat natural. Los resultados con él fueron tan satisfactorios que Neo le designó inmediatamente como su guardaespaldas personal; siempre que abandonaba los terrenos del castillo Pinstripe le acompañaba y velaba por su seguridad. Metódico, discreto y diestro en el manejo de las armas de fuego no se andaba con chiquitas; cualquier cosa que le molestara recibía ipso-facto los disparos de su Thompson SMG, su arma favorita y que iba con él a todas partes.

Pero cuando sus servicios como protector no eran requeridos Pinstripe trabajaba como director ejecutivo de la planta de energía de Cortex, debido a su gran inteligencia. Debido a su versatilidad y lealtad Neo le tenía en alta estima. Le parecía de lo más ocurrente que, dado su carácter apasionado y algo impulsivo, precisamente le gustaran tanto las películas de gánsteres tanto que un día empezó a actuar y a vestir como ellos (tanto que prefería ser llamado Don Pinstripelli Potorotti, que sonaba más italiano). Lejos de ser un problema a Cortex le gustaba su estilo, era de esos que imponían y daban a entender que si no querías darte por muerto mejor cerraras el pico.

A su llegada Cortex tuvo una pequeña reunión con su director ejecutivo para tratar algunos asuntos relacionados con la gestión de la planta de energía que no tenían mucho que ver directamente con las advertencias de Uka-Uka.

\- Necesito que tengas la planta lista para recibir más cristales – le indicó – Debemos tener bien abastecido tanto de día como de noche el laboratorio para seguir adelante con la creación de más esbirros.

\- Eso está hecho jefe.

\- ¿Solucionaste aquellos problemas en las instalaciones?

\- Desde luego, mis muchachos lo arreglaron todo. Está al cien por cien operativa para lo que necesite.

\- Excelente. Bien, te enviaré una nueva tanda de cristales para que puedas cumplir con el cupo. No debemos descuidarnos, vamos bastante bien pero siempre podemos mejorar…

Súbitamente llamaron a la puerta. No esperaba a nadie pero aún permitió la entrada.

Se trataba de Ana. El malestar de Neo se le hizo más llevadero cuando la vio asomar tímidamente por la puerta.

\- ¡Oh! Perdón por la interrupción, no sabía que estabas reunido – se disculpó la muchacha. Iba cargada con varios libros – Venía a devolverte los libros y a decirte que Brio te solicita en el laboratorio…

\- ¡Ah, sí! Dile que ahora voy pero deja aquí todo eso. ¿Ya los has leído todos?

\- Sí, claro… Hola Pinstripe.

\- ¿Qué hay doctora? – saludó éste.

\- ¿Ha mejorado tu tos?

\- Un poco, pero a veces sigue dándome muy fuerte.

\- Dejaría de hacerlo si dejaras ese vicio insano – le dijo ella con tono de reproche mientras depositaba los libros en el escritorio de Neo. Obviamente, por el vicio se refería al tabaco.

\- No es nada fácil, pero lo intentaré.

\- Eso espero. De todos modos si empeora, ven de nuevo a verme cuando quieras.

\- Sí, sí, bueno – dijo Neo – Pinstripe, vuelve al trabajo, ya te llamaré luego para ultimar detalles. Y tú Ana, vuelve a tu consulta. ¡Venga, todos a trabajar!

De este modo Neo dio por finalizada una reunión más, se preparó un café en la máquina dispensadora y volvió a la rutina en su laboratorio hasta el anochecer. Y así pasó un día más en la Isla Cortex.


	9. 8 - Confesiones (Parte 1)

**Bueno, este capítulo es muy largo así que he decidido dividirlo en dos partes. ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Stephdragonness - Thank you, that episode was so hard to write. Uka-Uka is an evil spirit, so he may cause fear easily. And Pinstripe is a good partner, it was necesary he appeared sooner or later.**

 **8\. CONFESIONES**

Parte 1

Tras la operación y una estrecha vigilancia Lumpa se había recuperado por completo. Pero no sólo el demonio de Tasmania había salido beneficiado, pues si estuvisteis atentos os percataríais que la relación entre Neo y Ana había cambiado desde entonces. Ella comenzó a sentir cierta admiración por la habilidad y conocimientos de Neo, por lo que estaba interesada en oír las lecciones que éste le impartía durante su trabajo y, además, se estaba encariñando de los mutantes; tan absorta estaba que ya apenas pensaba en escapar aunque seguía echando en falta su hogar. Por su parte el doctor parecía más amable y dispuesto a enseñarle, llamándola para que acudiese a ver algo que creía que era instructivo para ella o simplemente evaluándola con ciertas preguntas sobre un caso en concreto. Se halagaba enormemente por el interés que mostraba pero aunque eso normalmente aumentaría su ego curiosamente le hacía sentir más humilde.

Neo no había querido pensar mucho acerca de cómo le hacía sentir Ana pero, a raíz de las palabras de Uka-Uka, no pudo evitarlo. ¿Acaso él se había dado cuenta incluso desde su prisión? ¿Cómo era posible? Una inquietud despertó en su interior al sentirse tan estrechamente vigilado pero a fin de cuentas el estar controlado formaba parte de su trabajo.

¿Y qué pasaba con Ana entonces? Cuando ella le sonreía a Neo le embargaba una sensación de lo más extraña, la misma que sintió muchos años atrás y que creía haber olvidado; era una especie de vértigo que provenía de sus tripas y que tiraba de su cuerpo hacia abajo… o quizá la expresión más acertada era asegurar que era como si tuviera mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago.

\- _¿Mariposas revoloteando en el estómago? Menuda estupidez_ – pensaba en ese momento.

Soltó una carcajada un tanto forzada, tomó el último libro que estaba buscando y lo añadió al montón. Luego, cargado con los tomos, enfiló el pasillo hasta el cuarto de Ana.

Llegó hasta la puerta cerrada pero cuando alargó la mano para abrirla se detuvo, se lo pensó mejor y llamó, poniendo cuidado en que no se le desparramaran todos los libros.

\- Adelante – dijo una voz desde el interior.

Neo apretó el botón que desbloqueaba la puerta y ésta se abrió. Encontró a la chica en una postura de lo más complicada y se la quedó mirando aunque para eso tuvo que ladearse porque los libros le tapaban la visión. Ana tenía los ojos cerrados y apoyaba todo su cuerpo sobre el cuello y hombros, elevando las piernas totalmente perpendiculares al suelo. Se había descalzado y puesto una almohada bajo la cabeza.

\- Pero ¿qué haces? – le preguntó intrigado.

\- ¡Ah! Perdona – se excusó la muchacha terminando el ejercicio – Hacía algo de yoga. Eso era la postura de la vela.

\- ¿Postura de la vela? ¿Yoga?

\- Sí, es muy beneficioso. Ayuda a calmar el cerebro, aliviar el estrés, tonifica los músculos, estimula ciertos órganos… y muchas cosas más igualmente beneficiosas. Deberías probarlo.

\- Eeeh… No gracias, nunca he destacado en los ejercicios físicos. Termina si quieres y vengo en otro momento…

\- ¡No, no! No pasa nada – dijo Ana y se fijó en los libros – Oh, ¿me traes más?

\- Eh sí, te traigo otra tanda…

– ¡Muchas gracias!

Enfatizó su agradecimiento apoyando una mano en su hombro para luego recoger todos los libros dejarlos en la mesa. ¡Le había tocado! Otra vez esa sensación en la boca del estómago.

Se le había ocurrido esta idea ante un comentario que ella mismo hizo sobre que cuando volviera a casa le costaría adaptarse a las clases de nuevo. Lo que no imaginó que cómo se sentiría él mismo ante la reacción que mostró Ana cuando se presentó la primera vez con varios volúmenes entre los brazos. Neo se sintió muy contento pero también oía una voz en su interior pidiendo auxilio.

\- ¿Te gustan entonces? – preguntó torpemente, rascándose la nuca – Te he buscado algunos de la temática que me pediste pero me he tomado la libertad de agregarte otros que creo te podrían interesar.

\- Estupendo – dijo ella, hojeando todos y seleccionando uno de los del medio - ¡Voy a empezar este ahora mismo! – y se dejó caer sobre la cama, tumbándose.

\- Bien, bien – murmuró él y se fue hacia la puerta – Ehm, que pases buena noche…

\- Igualmente – le dijo Ana sin despegar la vista del volumen.

Neo carraspeó una vez más y pulsó el botón para cerrar la puerta.

Esa misma noche Neo soñó de nuevo con Ana, seguro que por haber estado dándole vueltas a la insinuación de Uka-Uka, sólo que esta vez el sueño no era verde si no algo más inquietante. En él Cortex se veía algo más mayor sentado en el porche de una casa de campo observando una puesta de sol. Hacía una temperatura ideal, calor suavizado por una brisa fresca que agitaba los campos que tenía delante. El único sonido que se oía era el de la vegetación susurrando. Neo cerraba los ojos, ensimismado, cuando entonces notaba que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Abría los ojos y se trataba de Ana, con algunos años más encima también pero igual de bonita. Le sonreía y él la correspondía. Entonces ambos se cogían de la mano para seguir viendo juntos el atardecer.

Neo se despertó dando un bote con un débil alarido. Había empapado las sábanas con el sudor por culpa de la pesadilla. Miró su despertador, cogió la almohada para ponérsela sobre la cara y se desplomó en la cama de espaldas. Empezó a decir cosas inteligibles bajo la almohada y luego la estampó contra un rincón.

Se quedó mirando el techo de su gran cama con dosel con los ojos entrecerrados, maldiciéndose. Si albergaba algún tipo de duda ésta se le había despejado gracias a ese sueño. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo llevaba así, negando lo evidente, pero ya estaba tan claro que no tenía sentido seguir rechazándolo. Para él ya no eran ningún misterio ninguna de las preguntas que se hacía al respecto sobre Ana, la respuesta estaba clara: se había enamorado de la chica.

Varios días después Neo se había pasado otra tarde entera examinando y haciendo pruebas con el teléfono de Ana. Se las había apañado hacía semanas para hacerse con el cargador de la chica y, cada vez que cargaba el teléfono, lo devolvía a escondidas a su lugar. Pensaba que había tenido suerte de que ella no recordara que lo primero que había hecho era interrogarla sobre el aparato y que, cuando él le mintió acerca de que estaba desaparecido, no se diera cuenta y se enfadase.

Había avanzado considerablemente en unos pocos días y entendía bastante bien la parte del hardware, igual que manejo del mismo, consiguiendo incluso violar el protocolo de seguridad y acceder a los datos guardados. Comprobó que, a pesar de no tener señal, el dispositivo poseía memoria permanente, como bien le había indicado la chica.

Al principio se hizo mucho lío con los iconos y las aplicaciones que, por muy útiles que pudieran ser en el día a día de una persona normal lo serían totalmente inútiles para alguien como él, pero pronto le cogió el tranquillo. Pero cuando accedió al llamado "Whatsapp" y leyó parte de las conversaciones entre Ana y varios de sus contactos llamados "Dany", "Jess" o "Mamá" se dio cuenta de cuán solitaria pero a la vez plena era la vida de la muchacha – eran los únicos de sus contactos con los que tenía contacto:

\- Mamá: _"Te he hecho albóndigas de tofu, así tendrás comida para un par de días", "tu padre y yo te deseamos mucha suerte con los exámenes cariño", "¿has llegado bien a casa?"…_

\- Jess: _"Oye, si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estoy cielo", "he hecho un hueco y me he pasado por aquella librería y te pillé el libro que querías, cuando te apetezca quedamos y te lo doy. " "Ey, ¿tienes que estudiar? Vente a tomar unas cañas, yo invito, que tengo que contarte cositas :P"_

Mensajes de ese tipo hacían que Neo entendiera por qué Ana extrañaba su entorno; ¿cómo no hacerlo? ¿Acaso no era lo que todo el mundo quería? ¿Un hogar? ¿Una familia? ¿Acaso no había soñado algo parecido días atrás con aquella puesta de sol en una aborrecible casa de campo? Por un momento sintió otra punzada de celos, no sólo porque Ana prefiriera a estas personas si no porque Neo no sería capaz de darle algo así incluso aunque ella se fijara en él. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si él jamás había tenido algo así en su vida? Apenas siguió leyendo, tan sólo líneas y frases sueltas, porque se ponía de mal humor.

En cuanto al icono que rezaba "Mi biblioteca" entró con ciertas reservas y pasó rápidamente sin detenerse demasiado. Había muchas fotos de lugares, animales y comida, pero en algunas aparecía Ana con otra gente, sobre todo con otra chica pelirroja que dedujo que sería la tal Jess. Parecía feliz. Llegado a este punto decidió, incómodo, que había visto demasiado. Estaba vulnerando la privacidad de Ana a sus espaldas. Normalmente eso le habría importado bien poco pero ahora se sentía… culpable. Tras maldecir su debilidad guardó, malhumorado del todo, el móvil en un cajón y decidió tomarse un descanso.

Precisamente fue de camino a su dormitorio para leer algo cuando se topó con Ana en uno de los pasillos. Estaba apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana y miraba ensimismada al exterior. Vestía la ropa que trajo al llegar a la isla y que sólo se ponía cuando terminaba el trabajo: una camiseta suelta de manga corta negra, leggins de camuflaje y deportivas negras de malla que parecían muy cómodas. La brisa que entraba por la ventana le agitaba el pelo que se había soltado y le caía por la espalda en una cascada de oro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó más bruscamente de lo que quiso.

Ana se volvió con un pequeño sobresalto.

\- Sólo tomaba un poco el aire, hacía días que no refrescaba así…

Neo dejó de fruncir el ceño.

\- Sí que está haciendo calor para la época del año en que estamos, parece que va a llegar el frío. Creo que lloverá.

\- Humm – dijo ella cerrando los ojos – Es una pena que el aire aquí esté tan contaminado, pero aún así mataría por tan sólo cinco minutos en el exterior para sentir ese aire en la cara…

Neo la ignoró al principio pero entonces, sin saber muy bien por qué le dijo:

\- La verdad es que justo pensaba en algo así – mintió - Debajo del castillo hay una playa por la que me gusta pasear cuando necesito despejarme. Si te apetece venir, te quitaré el collar.

Ana le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

Varios minutos después paseaban por la playa que había mencionado Cortex. No era especialmente acogedora, estaba llena de guijarros y otras piedras, pero Ana se arremangó los leggins, se quitó las deportivas y agradeció sumergir los pies en el agua fresca. Dio algunas patadas y giró sobre sí misma sonriente. Neo la miró pero no se unió.

Después de un momento ambos pasearon simplemente por la orilla. El sol aún asomaba por el horizonte, perezoso porque no tenía muchas ganas de irse a dormir pero las nubes le estaban obligando a retirarse antes.

\- Gracias por dejarme salir, lo necesitaba – le agradeció Ana.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Eh… no hay de qué.

\- Parece que habrá tormenta, tenías razón – dijo ella señalando hacia las nubes que se acercaban por el este.

Una algarabía los hizo mirar hacia un lado; en las rocas varios de los pingüinos de Cortex se amontaban dejando sus enseres y se lanzaban al agua entre una incesante escandalera de graznidos.

\- La hora de cenar – comentó Ana tras ver la escena.

\- Qué va, menudos son. Van al Moulin.

\- ¡Caramba! ¿Ya existe? – preguntó Ana sorprendida y luego se mordió los labios. Otra vez el desliz.

Neo la miró intrigado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó haciéndose la tonta.

\- Que qué quieres decir con que si ya existe. ¿Acaso ya sabías lo que es?

\- No, no lo sabía. ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque lo has preguntado de tal modo que parecía que sabes lo que es pero que no te lo esperabas.

\- No, qué va…

Sintiéndose observada y debido, sobre todo, a lo que había cambiado su relación con el científico Ana decidió dejar de hacer teatro.

\- Está bien, sí, sé que el Moulin está en la Isla Iceberg y que es un cabaret para tus mutantes, o eso es lo que creo.

\- Sí, así es. Brio y yo descubrimos que el Vortex no es suficiente y que con ciertos incentivos, como son una nómina y entretenimiento, la respuesta que recibíamos por su parte era más satisfactoria. El resto vino solo. ¿Pero cómo lo sabías? Curiosamente mis mutantes se muestran vergonzosos a hablar de él abiertamente por muy asiduos que sean.

\- Mira, te seré sincera. Sé mucho acerca de vosotros, de las Isla Wumpa en general, porque técnicamente ya he estado aquí antes.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que en mi mundo muchos conocen al doctor Cortex y sus experimentos, al jefe Papu Papu y sus nativos y otras tantas cosas más.

\- No comprendo cómo puede ser eso posible – dijo él con cierta aprensión; empezaba a darle mal rollo el asunto.

\- Yo tampoco entiendo cómo puede ser posible que un videojuego se haga realidad, que de verdad exista, pero aquí me tienes.

\- ¿Cómo un videojuego?

Ana intentó explicarle, como mejor pudo, qué eran ellos en su mundo pero omitió prudentemente todo lo relacionado directamente con Crash Bandicoot. Obviamente no le contó ni eso ni que ella sabía, pues saltaba a la vista, que de alguna manera estaba en un espacio temporal anterior a los hechos del primer juego. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Lo ignoraba, pero como era una especie de viaje en el tiempo y entre dimensiones siempre era prudente no mencionar cosas del futuro para no cambiar la historia… si es que ella ya no la estaba cambiando. Un lío, vamos.

Cortex se resistía a creerla.

\- Demuéstrame que es cierto.

\- ¿No lo hice cuando me negué a trabajar para ti porque conocía tus experimentos? ¿O hasta hace un momento con el Moulin?

\- Ahora que lo dices, eso es cierto, pero bien podías haberlo deducido siendo lo suficientemente lista. Has pasado mucho tiempo con mis esbirros, quizá alguno comentara algo sobre el cabaret a pesar de todo...

\- De acuerdo. Veamos, qué pensarás si te digo que naciste en Illinois, que tu segundo nombre es Periwinkle, que fuiste a la Academia del Mal de Madame Amberly y que, en compañía de Brio, volasteis parte de una ciudad con una explosión accidental durante uno de vuestros experimentos cuando erais jóvenes. Una explosión fue también precisamente lo que mató a toda tu familia circense.

Estupefacto es una palabra que se queda corta para describir cómo se sentía Neo tras oír aquello.

\- Es imposible que sepas todo eso... a no ser que Brio…

\- Sabes que Brio no me ha contado nada, con lo reservado que es. ¿Es una prueba suficiente?

\- Espera, creo que necesito sentarme – repuso él, algo pálido y se sentó en una de las rocas – Me siento mareado. ¿Acaso sabes entonces… todo lo de la academia?

\- Sí, a grandes rasgos, pero sin detalles.

\- Genial – murmuró él, sintiéndose realmente incómodo.

\- Sé que has seguido este camino porque el mundo te ha tratado mal y es una auténtica lástima – agregó sentándose a su lado.

\- Ni se te ocurra seguir – amenazó él con voz cortante – No necesito tu compasión ni la de nadie.

Ana guardó silencio durante un momento.

\- Gracias precisamente a esas circunstancias he llegado adonde estoy ahora – continuó Neo - Cada desprecio y cada burla me han hecho abrirme camino y alcanzado unos objetivos que nadie creía que fueran posibles. Primero en mi época de estudiante y luego en mi etapa adulta. Cuando maté con uno de mis primeros experimentos a mi familia no derramé ni una lágrima, no les dediqué ni una palabra de disculpa, tan sólo sonreí porque me daba absolutamente igual qué hubiera sido de ellos.

Ana le miró algo horrorizada por lo que estaba diciendo pero no le interrumpió.

\- En las convenciones de ciencia, delante de decenas y decenas de colegas, tenía que aguantar que intentaran tirarme por tierra todas mis teorías y que, por tanto, no me dieran las becas de investigación. "Disparatadas, delirantes y apenas posibles". Me río yo ahora … y te atreves a decir que te inspiro lástima… ¡Ja!

Cuando terminó en su apasionado monólogo se dio cuenta de la expresión de Ana y decidió parar. Las cosas no estaban yendo demasiado bien.

\- Te equivocas, yo no he dicho que tú me inspires lástima – dijo ella – Lo único que pienso es por qué guardas tanto rencor.

\- Quizá para ti las cosas han ido demasiado bien y por eso no lo entiendes.

\- Es posible, sí. Mi familia me quiere, tengo amigos (pocos, pero auténticos) que me apoyan. Pero para tu información yo también he sido objetivo de burlas y desprecios durante mucho tiempo, por no hablar de las injusticias ajenas que veo a diario, pero no por eso la he tomado con el mundo.

Él era consciente que le estaba hablando como si fuera un niño malhumorado, pero le daba igual.

\- ¡Bah! No tienes ni idea.

\- Sé cómo llegó realmente la "N" a tu frente y lo que realmente significa.

Al oír esto Neo no se sintió capaz de mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Y sabes qué? - confesó ella – En ese momento me di cuenta de lo valiente que eres.

El científico levantó la vista, atónito, pero no dijo nada.

\- Me acordé de un cartel – continuó ella - en el que salía una gata suspendida en el aire y tan sólo sujeta con gran esfuerzo por su parte por sus patas delanteras a una cuerda de tender la ropa; la única frase que ponía era "Hang in there, baby". Pues tú eres como esa gata. No importa qué golpes, objeciones y trabas te pusiera la vida, que tu voluntad no decreció; creíste en ti mismo lo suficiente como para seguir adelante. Como bien dices, aquí estás. Y, aunque admito que siento algo de lástima es sólo por el hecho de que no hayas decidido utilizar tus conocimientos para hacer el bien por culpa precisamente de ese insano rencor. Aun así, dejando de lado tu trayectoria, eres una persona admirable, muchos se caen antes de empezar pero tú te has conseguido aguantar en la cuerda hasta el final. Por eso digo que eres un valiente.

Neo se había ido poniendo colorado conforme Ana hablaba y, cuando terminó, no atinaba a decir lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Lo único que consiguió fue carraspear y graznar algo ininteligible. Ana comprendió entonces que necesitaba estar solo de modo que se descalzó, dejó las zapatillas en el suelo y se alejó para dejarle espacio, volviendo a la orilla para remojarse los pies de nuevo.


	10. 8 - Confesiones (Parte 2)

**Pues aquí traigo la segunda parte de este episodio, intenté que quedara más breve pero me ha sido imposible. Espero que la disfrutéis :)**

 **Stephdragonness - Yeah, it tooks so long to accept but Cortex now have not any doubts about his feelings, that dream -nightmire to him - was so useful to make him see...**

 **8\. CONFESIONES**

Parte 2

Cortex siguió sentado en la roca, con los pies colgando y cabizbajo. Su mirada se posó sobre las zapatillas de Ana; eran unas Nike de lona que parecían bastante ligeras y cómodas, negras y blancas. La chica no se había molestado en deshacer los nudos.

Nadie en su vida le había hablado así y menos le había calificado como valiente; él sabía que no lo era, a no ser que tuviera un arma a mano. Y ¿cómo había dicho? Algo así que incluso a pesar de que él fuera malo ella le admiraba.

No quería seguir hablando del tema pero se sentía más que dispuesto a prolongar todo lo posible la conversación con ella. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que el sol había desaparecido y que las primeras estrellas ya brillaban en el cielo.

Era el primero que se avergonzaba de su pasado y por eso siempre que había hablado de su época de estudiante mentía diciendo que era el alumno modelo, que todos lo adoraban y querían ser como él. La verdad que eso sí que era lastimero. Pero lo hacía porque no soportaba que los demás le juzgaran.

Y ahora llegaba esta chica y lo hacía pero para bien. No sabía cómo sentirse, salvo conmovido y quizá algo más encaprichado de ella... pero apenas sabía casi nada sobre Ana.

Mientras la observaba tirar piedras al mar recordó otra cosa que ella había dicho y sintió deseos de preguntar. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que no tendría un mejor momento que ése; quería saber, conocerla mejor. Bueno, realmente lo que más quería era hacer cualquier cosa menos hablar más de él.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – le dijo bajando de la roca.

\- Sí, claro – contestó ella, acercándose de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Has dicho que tú también has sufrido acoso y burlas. ¿De quién?

\- ¡Oh! – la chica se encogió de hombros – Compañeros del instituto... Ya sabes.

\- ¿Pero qué te decían?

\- Pues, entre otras cosas horribles, las chicas me hacían el vacío y me llamaban "patito feo" y "ratita escuálida", esto último porque siempre he sido muy delgada y además en esa época tenía los incisivos bastante prominentes, aunque la ortodoncia me solucionó el problema. También me decían cosas como "friki" (a mucha honra, por cierto) o "bicho raro", siempre lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo oyera.

\- Harpías.

\- Pues sí, aunque sólo había que mirarlas a ellas las pintas. Además conseguí mi grupo de amigos "frikis"; hacíamos tantísimas cosas juntos y era tan feliz que me resbalaba absolutamente todo lo que pensaran de mi. Lo único que he lamentado es no haber sabido lo que es tener una amiga hasta que conocí a Jess, porque todas mis amistades siempre han sido chicos.

El tema había llegado a un terreno en el que Neo quería indagar pero tenía sus dudas. ¿Y si se enfadaba por la pregunta? Pero su curiosidad podía más que su temor y, además, cada vez que pensaba en ello hacía que el estómago se le revolviera.

\- Hablando de chicos…. ¿Quién era el de la fotografía que llevabas en tu cartera?

Ana se le quedó mirando.

\- _Ya, ya está_ – pensó Neo – _Ya la he liado._

\- Es… - comenzó Ana y bajó la vista a sus pies. Un ligero rubor le cubrió las mejillas – Es… Greg.

Por cómo lo dijo Cortex intuyó que era alguien importante. Su estómago le dio un vuelco. Esta sensación ya la conocía bastante bien, la había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida. Celos…

\- ¡Ah! Claro, ¿tu hermano? – preguntó intentando que no le temblara la voz; sí sabía que Ana tenía un hermano llamado Dany (y no por verlo en su teléfono) pero no creía que fuera el chico de la fotografía.

Ana se rió entre dientes.

\- Qué va, para nada.

Estaba más que claro. La chica bajó la cabeza y se puso a enredar con sus dedos.

\- Creo que hice una pregunta delicada, no era mi intención. Es sólo que tú sabes tanto de mi y yo no sé nada de ti que…

\- ¡No, no, qué va! – se apresuró ella, sonrojándose– Es… Es mi exnovio… estuvimos juntos un par de años.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron y, de alguna manera, parecieron materializarse para arrearle una buena patada en el estómago. Por un momento a Neo le dieron ganas de decirle que había cambiado de opinión y que se ahorrara la historia pero, por otro lado, sentía una morbosa curiosidad.

\- Déjame adivinar – dijo– Era encantador, caballeroso, romántico... ¡Y no veas qué músculos!– esto último, lo dijo con voz aguda, gesticulando como si se tratara de una chica, juntando las manos y pestañeando rápidamente.

Entonces se percató de que Ana lo miraba con una ceja enarcada y se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros y rascándose la nuca.

\- Perdona – se disculpó y añadió con cierto tono dolido- ¿Acaso no es lo que buscáis las mujeres en los hombres?

\- No negaré esa afirmación hecha tan a la ligera, a fin de cuentas, aunque seguro que a ti también te gustan más las chicas guapas. Pero no todo es lo físico, qué superficial es la gente que se fija sólo en eso ¿no crees? ¿Acaso no es la belleza la reina de lo subjetivo? – contestó Ana, frunciendo el ceño – Pero sí, he de admitir que Greg es muy guapo, aunque no era eso lo único que hizo que me gustase. Durante todo ese tiempo en que estuvimos juntos estaba convencida que lo que teníamos él y yo sería para siempre, que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Que era perfecto para mí y yo para él – entonces se río con amargura – Greg tenía sus defectos, como todos. Apenas nos veíamos por mi rutina de clases y trabajo; yo quería ahorrar lo suficiente para poder irme a vivir con él algún día, no me contentaba conque durmiéramos juntos los fines de semana. Sacrifiqué mucho y, aún así muchas veces me reprochaba el que no le hacía caso cuando lo único que hacía era darlo todo por él. Y entonces Greg…

Guardó silencio.

\- ¿Greg qué? – preguntó Neo ásperamente.

\- Creo que he hablado demasiado… no es algo de lo que quiera hablar y menos aquí.

Ahora le tocó a Neo estar cabizbajo. Al ver su reacción Ana se arrepintió de decir aquello, pues sonó brusco y no quería decir exactamente lo que él había entendido.

\- Quiero decir – rectificó – que no es algo de lo que quiera volver a hablar… con nadie. No importa el tiempo que haya pasado, duele demasiado… él sigue su vida y yo la mía, se terminó. Punto y final.

A Neo no se le pasó por alto que a ella le estaba temblando la voz, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Estaba más que claro que ese capullo le había hecho mucho daño pero aun así Ana parecía seguir sintiendo algo por él, lo cual le sacaba de quicio. Sin embargo, se percató de que eso no ayudaba nada y no quería delatarse, de modo que intentó aparentar indiferencia.

\- La verdad es que yo no soy un experto en estos temas, pero si es un punto y final ¿por qué sigues llevando una foto suya encima?

\- Supongo que soy masoca – contestó, intentando esbozar una sonrisa, no muy convincente.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

\- Creo que será mejor que volvamos – dijo Neo finalmente y Ana asintió, aliviada.

Cuando comenzaban el camino de vuelta ella le miró por un momento y entonces preguntó:

\- ¿Y qué me dices de tí?

Neo abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿De mí?

\- ¡Claro! Que si hay o hubo alguien… ya sabes…

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó él, cortado – Pues… eh…

Ana le observó.

\- Perdona, te estoy incomodando…

\- ¡No, a ver! Es decir, ahm… tú me has contestado, así que es justo que yo te responda también. Además – agregó sacando pecho - un hombre con mi atractivo no tiene ningún problema en confesar sus muchas aventuras amorosas.

Ana ahogó una risa. Estaba tan ridículamente claro que mentía pero era tan cómico que no pudo evitarlo. Él se percató y lanzó un largo suspiro.

\- Cierto, sabes mucho de mí, tanto que hasta me asusta. Bien, ya sabes lo popular que era en la academia – comenzó, siendo sarcástico – Si tenía un grupo de matones haciéndome sombra todos los días, con las chicas era todo lo contrario; se alejaban de mí como si les diera alergia pero, de todos modos, yo no estaba interesado en perder tiempo en esas chorradas, sólo quería estudiar. Ya siendo más mayorcito… bueno, uno tiene sus necesidades a fin de cuentas, pero por suerte el dinero siempre ayuda– concluyó con una sonrisa, que se le borró de la cara en cuanto vio la expresión de Ana – No es algo muy digno de lo que presumir ¿verdad?

\- La verdad es que no.

\- Ya… bueno, nunca se me han dado bien estas cosas, al contrario que a ti. Tú preguntaste y yo te he contestado – refunfuñó.

Ana se rió y eso le alivió.

\- Tienes razón. Pero yo no me refería a las relaciones puramente físicas si no a algo más profundo… algo auténtico... Como lo mío con Greg.

Él aminoró la marcha, tanto que llegó a detenerse. Tras pensarlo un rato por fin contestó.

\- Sí, hubo alguien una vez… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo… y no terminó muy bien que se diga.

Acto seguido, guardó silencio. Ambos permanecieron callados durante un tiempo, hasta que ella preguntó:

\- ¿No tendrás algo de alcohol?

\- Ya sabes que sí – contestó él – Hay a montones en el laboratorio.

\- No me refiero a ese tipo de alcohol, Neo– dijo ella riéndose – Me refiero al "quitapenas".

\- ¡Ah! De ése. Una jovencita como tú no debería…

\- Por favor, abuelo, que soy mayor de edad.

\- Tampoco hacía falta insultar – gruñó Neo – Brio tiene algo en su mueble bar "secreto". Me gusta llamarlo así porque se piensa que no me doy cuenta de que cada vez le da más a la botella y no a la de la probeta habitual precisamente.

\- Yo quiero darle a la botella también. ¿Me acompañas?

\- Yo no bebo.

\- Ni yo, pero necesito un trago. ¿O crees que a Brio podría molestarle?

\- No, sobre todo si sabe que eres tú quien lo pide.

\- Oh… ¿Podríamos entonces? Sólo un poquito ¿sí?

Neo la miró sin dar crédito pero como vio que la chica no iba a cambiar de parecer finalmente accedió.

\- Está bien. Espérame aquí.

Al cabo de un rato regresó con una botella de whisky medio llena y un par de vasos. Ana miraba las estrellas, se había sentado en uno de los escalones de la escalera por la que se bajaba a la playa. Él la imitó y la muchacha tomó la botella, sirviendo el whisky con maestría, acostumbrada a como estaba a trabajar en un bar.

\- ¿Y todo esto a qué viene? – preguntó Neo desconcertado.

\- Bueno, ya que como somos un par de perdedores en lo que al terreno del amor se refiere podríamos hacer un brindis, por todo lo que pudo ser y nunca fue – concluyó, alargándole el vaso ya servido.

El científico se la quedó mirando sin estar muy convencido pero el brillo en los ojos de la chica le hizo decidirse y, encogiéndose de hombros, tomó el vaso.

\- Vale… Por todo lo que pudo ser y nunca fue – repitió, levantando el vaso.

Ana asintió y ambos bebieron todo el líquido en un trago. Entonces Neo se sonrió.

\- Está bueno. A Brio no le va a gustar que le robemos del mueble bar.

\- ¿Pero no le has pedido permiso? – dijo ella poniéndose la mano delante de la cara y cerrando los ojos por la fuerza del la bebida.

Neo no contestó pero enarcó una ceja luciendo una sonrisa socarrona. Entonces ambos se desternillaron de risa.

\- ¡Pobre! – dijo Ana, llenando los vasos otra vez – Él último, venga… ¡por Brio, otra víctima más de la maldad del doctor Cortex!

Y vaciaron de nuevo los vasos de un trago y volvieron a reírse, sobre todo Ana. Neo la observó pensando en lo que acababa de contarle y en el tal Greg. Recordó en lo triste que se había puesto, tanto como él al recordar su pasado, del que no le hablaba absolutamente a nadie. Estaba claro que a ella aún le dolía mucho pensar en ese tipo pero a pesar de todo conservaba su fotografía en su cartera, lo que sin duda significaba que aún sentía algo por él. Por un momento le regresó aquella punzada de celos, sólo que esta vez vino acompañada de ira, porque le ofendía que tipos guaperas como el tal Greg se llevaran a todas las chicas para luego romperlas el corazón en cuanto se cansaban de ellas mientras que tipos cómo él tenían que soltar dinero para que les hicieran caso un rato. Qué injusto era el mundo.

En eso pensaba cuando Ana terminó de reírse y se limpió una lagrimilla provocada por el ataque de risa.

\- Vaya – dijo él, reaccionando antes de que ella se diera cuenta de la cara que se le había quedado – Y yo que pensaba que eras una buena chica y aquí te estás riendo de mi ayudante y amigo… si es que se le puede llamar eso.

\- Oye, que yo no he sido la que le ha robado...

\- Entonces eres una cómplice.

\- ¡Y dale! No, si esto es lo que me pasa por confiar en ti – agregó, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

¿Acaso estaba borracha? No, más bien parecía achispada. Quizá él también lo estuviera – aunque sabía que era una excusa, por supuesto que no lo estaba, toleraba más que eso – porque sin ningún motivo le empezó a parecer enloquecedoramente bonita. ¿Sería por todos halagos que le había dicho antes?

Mientras él divagaba Ana había dejado de sonreír y miraba a otro lado, pensando en algo, apesadumbrada.

\- ¿Ana?

\- ¿Mm?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Oh, nada! Sólo estaba pensando en lo injusta que es la vida – Neo aguantó la respiración porque parecía haberle adivinado el pensamiento – Me refiero a… a que puedes querer mucho a una persona, tanto que casi te duele, y lo único que recibes a cambio por su parte es una bofetada… hablando metafóricamente, claro – agregó cuando vio la cara que ponía él – Pero así es la vida, unos ganan y otros pierden. Fin de la historia… ¿verdad?

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. De pronto Ana volvía a estar tremendamente abatida, girando el cristal en sus manos con la cabeza baja. Le indignaba verla así, aunque su yo anterior quizá se hubiera tirado de los pelos pidiendo auxilio por sentir esa cosa, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, empatía. Estaba más que claro que ella le estaba ablandando y eso no le gustaba, pero era más cómodo – y sencillo - dejarse arrastrar de una vez por la corriente y dejar de resistirse.

Deseaba hablarle para reconfortarla.

\- Oye Ana – le dijo entonces – Dime dónde vive el tal Greg y, si quieres, le parto las piernas, por cretino.

\- ¡Ala! Mira que eres bruto – repuso ella abriendo mucho los ojos, pero no parecía molesta.

La pobre pensaba que él estaba bromeando y no que Neo hablaba completamente en serio. Sin embargo él se dio cuenta que como se percatara de eso lo más probable era o bien que la asustara o bien que la irritara. Estaba claro que consolar no era lo suyo, que carecía de tacto y, sin embargo, era lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos.

¿Quizá si probara con ternura? Según lo pensó empezó a tener el casi irrefrenable impulso de besarla pero se contuvo. Estaba seguro que si lo hacía Ana le rompería la botella de whisky en la cabeza, ya comprobó en las duchas que podía tener mucho carácter. Pero, ¿y si le hacía caso y dejaba de hacer el bruto? ¿Y si simplemente le decía lo que sentía por ella? Era algo halagador que alguien te dijera algo así. Él hubiera matado por eso, mataría por eso en aquel momento – realmente, había matado por mucho menos en el pasado.

Con terror comprobó que una vez que había tenido la idea era imposible descartarla de su mente. Se dio cuenta que si seguía guardándoselo para sí se volvería loco. Tenía que hacerlo ahora, en ese mismo momento. Necesitaba saber qué sentía ella.

\- Oye, Ana… eerh, tengo algo que decirte…

Ella le miró sin decir nada.

Neo se mordió la lengua. ¿Y si le rechazaba? Quizá también le estampaba la botella de todos modos. Pero no quería echarse atrás.

\- Verás – dijo, aclarándose la garganta– no entiendo tu tristeza. Es decir, mírate.

Ana parpadeó por un momento y se miró el regazo, sin comprender.

\- Me refiero a que eres… bueno, inteligente y… bonita. ¿No crees que más imbécil él si no se ha dado cuenta?

\- Tú… a tí… ¿te parezco bonita? – por alguna razón, parecía incrédula.

Él tragó saliva. Tenía que hablar deprisa.

\- ¿Bromeas? Eres la envidia de las mismísimas estrellas, las orquídeas son meros cardos en comparación contigo. Eres… eres – comenzó a trabarse, intentando buscar las palabras. Le ardía la cara pero reunió valor para coger el vaso de Ana, dejarlo en el suelo y tomar sus manos– Eres un ángel, el ser más hermoso de estas islas… bueno, realmente eres el único pero si hubiera más seguro que no serían nada en comparación contigo… me refiero en cuanto a belleza, porque…

\- Neo – le interrumpió - ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

\- Pues… quizá sea porque se me ha subido el whisky a la cabeza… sí, quizá sea por eso, o quizá porque me haya vuelto loco… sólo intento decirte que… que… que te quiero.

Ana había estado escuchándole atentamente desde el momento en que empezó a hablar, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. Pero tenía la mirada perdida, la boca entreabierta, y no dijo nada cuando Neo se declaró. Pero entonces bajó la vista, observando sus manos unidas. Neo se percató de que ella temblaba ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó preocupado - ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Acaso no puedes decirme si existe la posibilidad de que sientas por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ti?

\- Yo… - tartamudeó ella en voz casi inaudible, confusa – Neo… yo…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo… yo no te creo.

Cortex parpadeó sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo que no me crees?

Ana fruncía el ceño.

\- Que no creo que sea cierto que me quieres.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Es de las pocas cosas que estoy seguro. Escúchame: nunca imaginé ser capaz de sentir algo tan profundo por alguien. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera mis padres, fueron tan amables conmigo ni me dedicaron ni un sólo gesto de cariño, ya lo sabes. Tú has sido la única que ha hecho algo así... a la que he llegado a impresionar. Cuando empecé a sentir todo esto quise negarme, quise resistirme pero mis sentimientos por ti no podían detenerse por mucho que yo lo haya intentado. Me has cambiado ¿acaso no lo has notado? Porque has conseguido que sienta afecto por alguien, Ana.

No había podido expresarse de una manera más clara. Pero ella hizo algo que provocó que sus esperanzas se evaporaran, algo que provocó que todo los nervios que contenía se desparramaran por su cuerpo, aturdiéndole; Ana negó fuertemente con la cabeza y retiró las manos alejándolas de las suyas. Ese gesto fue suficiente respuesta para él.

Cortex luchaba por mantener la compostura.

\- No – repitió Ana, testaruda. Una idea surgió en su mente en medio del torbellino de confusión que sentía. Reprimió una náusea – Tú no sabes qué es el amor.

Neo sintió como si lo hubieran abofeteado pero eso jamás le hubiera dolido tanto como lo que ella le acaba de decir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – intentó, desesperado – ¿No es amor que se me acelere el pulso cuando te veo? ¿Qué me den ganas de sonreír cuando escucho tu voz? ¿Qué te vea triste y sólo quiera consolarte e, incluso, protegerte? ¿Qué cuando estoy cerca de ti sólo deseo…? Si esto no es amor, dime entonces qué es porque me siento perdido.

\- Lo que deberías preguntarte es por qué sigo aquí.

Neo dejó caer la mandíbula y la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Ana suspiró.

\- Te has dado cuenta, o eso dices, de lo que quieres. Pero eres tan egoísta que no te has dado cuenta de lo que más quiero yo.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó él súbitamente – No tienes más que pedirlo y yo te lo conseguiré, como si me pides la mismísima luna…

\- ¿Lo ves? No quiero la luna, Neo… lo que quiero es volver a casa. Es lo único que deseo.

Se hizo otro silencio incómodo sólo interrumpido por el susurro del mar. Cortex seguía observándola con los ojos abiertos como platos. Por fin pareció entender.

\- Volver… a… casa – repitió mirando a un punto fijo que no parecía estar ahí.

\- Sí – dijo Ana – Por si no te acuerdas, soy tu prisionera. Es cierto que estoy relativamente bien aquí, que gozo de cierta libertad, que he aprendido muchísimo y que me tratáis bien – continuó eligiendo con cuidado las palabras – Pero tú… no… no puedes decir que me amas y tenerme como una cautiva. Si de verdad lo hicieras, dejarías que me marchara. Es lo que hace la gente buena; buscan lo mejor para aquellos a los que aman independientemente de si a ellos les perjudica o no.

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto curioso en Neo. Ana se mordió los labios según las pronunció porque comprendió que podía haberle ofendido y se preparó para lo peor. Pero él no se enfadó si no que miraba al horizonte, meditabundo. Finalmente tomó la botella y los dos vasos, incorporándose.

\- Tienes razón –dijo con una voz carente de emociones – Yo no entiendo de esas cosas… Como bien dices, soy una mala persona. Quizá fuera mi destino y quizá por eso la vida no ha hecho más que darme patadas en el trasero en el momento en que he bajado la guardia queriendo buscarme un hueco entre los demás.

\- Oye, Neo…

\- No, no hace falta que digas nada más – luego miró hacia el cielo – Es tarde. Será mejor que vayas a descansar. Ya le devuelvo a Brio todo esto.

Y abandonó la playa sin esperarle.

Por su parte Ana le observó hasta que desapareció por la puerta del castillo. Luego desvió la mirada hacia la luna y las estrellas, fríamente indiferentes ante lo que acababan de presenciar.


	11. 9 - Vuelta a casa

**Perdón por la tardanza pero por asuntos personales bastante delicados no he tenido ganas de asomarme por aquí. Pero todo lo malo va pasando y una tiene ganas de desconectar...**

 **Guest 1 - Ana's rejection was son hard, yes, but this things happen... certainly, poor Cortex, was so sad anyway.**

 **Guest 2 - Del N-Team se puede hablar largo y tendido, pues menuda carrera llevan a sus espaldas ¿no crees? Me alegra que Ana te caiga bien, es buena chica y hace lo que puede, no debe ser fácil lidiar con todo lo que ella tiene que lidiar. Desde luego que se veía venir lo que iba a pasar, Cortex apuntaba maneras.**

 **Cortex por cierto no le rompería las piernas a nadie, no personalmente, lo mismo envía a Tiny jaja.**

 **No entendí a qué juego de la saga te hace recordar Brio con esos pensamientos...**

 **En cuanto a lo de que Ana pueda o no pueda volver a su hogar... pues precisamente fijaos en el título de este nuevo episodio:**

 **9\. VUELTA A CASA**

Ana no había vuelto a ver al doctor Cortex desde aquella noche en la playa. Al principio lo aceptó porque pensaba que le había herido sin proponérselo pero cuando pasaron varios días sin noticias de él comenzó a preguntarse dónde estaba. Cuando preguntaba por él Brio se encogía de hombros y señalaba que habían surgido ciertos contratiempos que le obligaban a enfrascarse en una ardua tarea. Ana no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser. ¿Qué era aquel trabajo que le alejaba de su propósito con el E-volvo?

Tampoco sabía qué pensar, pues no había vuelto a meditar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Se percató entonces de que echaba de menos al doctor.

Ana interrumpió su lectura perdida en estos pensamientos. Se sentía extraña.

\- Pero ¿qué te pasa? – se reprochó así misma al cabo de un momento - ¿Qué te inquieta tanto? Deberías estar buscando una manera de salir de aquí y no pensando en esas cosas.

\- _Te sientes culpable, querida_ – dijo su conciencia. No pudo elegir una frase mejor para reaparecer y, extrañamente, su voz sonaba muy similar a la de su amiga Jess.

\- Oh, perfecto, la que faltaba. Cállate – le espetó, molesta e intentó proseguir su lectura.

\- _Sientes empatía porque tú has pasado por esa misma situación más de una vez, el verte rechazada y, en el fondo, te sientes culpable, como bien sabes. O quizá…_

 _-_ ¿Quizá qué?

\- _Quizá es por otra cosa. ¿Qué sentiste cuando te dijo todo aquello de que te quería?_

Ana iba a contestar pero se dio cuenta de que no lo había pensado. ¿Que qué sintió? Bueno, a ver, para empezar no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se le declarase y más de aquellas maneras. Una parte de Ana se sentía conmovida pero otra se sentía algo asustada.

\- _¡Y vaya contestación que le diste!_ – le reprochó su Jess personal.

\- Ey, no sabía qué decirle. Me pilló totalmente desprevenida. Además es un científico malvado, no sé qué hubieras dicho tú en mi lugar.

\- _Eso no importa. Lo que importa es lo que pienses tú. ¿Por qué no le dijiste un "no" claro y conciso en vez de esa barbaridad?_

\- Tienes razón, me pasé pero…

\- _Pero en el fondo te gusta, ¿verdad?_

 _\- ¿_ Qué? No digas tonterías. Neo siempre me ha parecido en cierto modo gracioso… un poco patoso y algo patético. Físicamente tampoco es mi tipo _._

 _\- ¿Estás segura? -_ preguntó con sorna la Jess de su cabeza para luego añadir en un tono pícaro – _En el fondo siempre te han atraído los chicos malos. Y éste lo es._

 _-_ ¡Qué chorrada! ¿Cuál es tu problema? _–_ exclamó Ana cerrando el libro, molesta, para volverlo a abrir de manera compulsiva, sin fijarse en la hoja por la que lo había hecho. _-_ Hazme un favor. Piérdete un rato y déjame en paz.

El interior de su mente quedó en silencio y Ana lo agradeció pero al rato se dio cuenta de que "ella" seguía ahí, esperando una respuesta satisfactoria. No quería pensar mucho en ello pero intentó observar los hechos de manera objetiva.

 _-_ Mira, no sé la respuesta a esa pregunta ni yo – concluyó, finalmente _-_ Pero independientemente de lo que yo sienta o no sienta es algo que no iría a ningún sitio. No… no somos del mismo lugar… ni estamos hechos de la misma pasta. Así que ¿qué más da? No merece la pena sopesar siquiera la opción. Yo lo único que quiero es volver a casa.

Pareció que a su conciencia le valía la respuesta. Era consciente además del futuro y sabía que Cortex era capaz de mostrar sentimientos de cariño por alguien, tal era el ejemplo de su sobrina Nina, aunque él jamás la había mencionado en esta época. ¿Quizá aún no la conocía? Era muy posible… pero Ana sabía que mostraría auténtico afecto por ella. ¿Por qué entonces no podría tenerlo hacia ella misma?

Ana estaba hecha un lío y por eso decidió dejar de dar vueltas al asunto. Simplemente lo que pasaba era que se sentía terriblemente mal por su comportamiento y pensó que la próxima vez que viera a Neo, se disculparía y le aclararía lo que ella pensaba. Sí, sería lo justo. Se la daría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Sin embargo no la tuvo porque pasaron un par de días más y seguía sin saber nada de él. El nerviosismo fue aumentando con el paso del tiempo y Ana llegó a pedir hablar con él.

\- N-no seré yo quien interrumpa al doctor en sus quehaceres – le dijo Brio – S-se pone de un humor de perros cuando eso ocurre.

\- Pero ¡si siempre está de un humor de perros! – le contestó Ana, molesta. Estaba empezando a pensar que el doctor la evitaba a propósito.

\- Ya, b-bueno, pero aún más quiero decir – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Ana apenas le escuchó, sumida en sus elucubraciones, y terminó de vendar la garra a Moe Komodo, que se había lastimado con uno de sus sables.

\- Esto ya está Moe. En el futuro no te lamas las heridas. A pesar que seguís una dieta más limpia vuestra saliva sigue siendo altamente infecciosa.

\- Graciasssss, lo tendré en cuenta, doctora – asintió él sin apartar los ojos de su garra.

\- Por cierto – preguntó Brio entonces - ¿no quieres saber en qué está trabajando el doctor?

\- Si es algo malvado, no quiero saberlo, gracias – contestó ella con frialdad.

Brio se quedó pasmado ante esa contestación.

\- E-eso ha sido muy grosero.

\- No, grosero él por desaparecer así.

El científico quedó tan desconcertado por el súbito ataque de la chica que frunció el ceño.

\- Cómo sois las mujeres – farfulló y abandonó la estancia dando un portazo.

Ana se volvió sorprendida.

\- Vaya – comentó Moe tranquilamente - sssssegún parece, sssse ha enfadado, doctora.

\- Ya lo veo…

El resto del día lo pasó sola. Fue a visitar a Dany para alimentarle y hacerle compañía, quedándose con el dragoncito el resto de la tarde.

\- Lo siento mucho – se disculpó Ana con sinceridad mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – Sé que estos días he estado muy rara, pero de verdad que por mucho que lo he pensado no sé cómo sacarnos de aquí.

No era tan sencillo como abrir la jaula y dejarle ir, pues los científicos le habían colocado un collar como el que ella tenía – Neo no se lo volvió a poner desde aquella noche – y Ana no tenía forma de soltarlo; si salía de los terrenos del castillo Dany sufriría una descarga eléctrica lo bastante potente como para inmovilizarle.

Sus manos terminaron sobre el collar, el cual había estudiado desde todos los ángulos pero era totalmente incapaz de desmontar el mecanismo sin la llave adecuada, que estaba en posesión de Neo. Por otro lado, era inútil intentar sabotearlo porque provocabas el mismo efecto; Ana ya lo sufrió una vez y no estaba dispuesta a cometer el mismo error con Dany.

\- Es que incluso aunque te lo quitara, no tendríamos adonde ir ninguno de los dos. Éste no es nuestro mundo…

El dragón la miraba con ojos tristes pero le dio un lametón áspero en el brazo. Ana le sonrió y le siguió acariciando la cabeza y hablándole durante un buen rato más.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto por la noche se sintió tan hastiada que escribió una nota para Neo indicándole que quería hablar con él. Su plan era deslizarla a la mañana siguiente bajo la puerta del laboratorio donde estaba encerrado. En ella sólo le indicaba que deseaba hablar con él sobre algo importante. Tras terminarla y guardarla en uno de los libros que ya había terminado se metió en la cama, quedándose profundamente dormida.

Se estaba tan bien en los brazos de Morfeo; desde que estaba en la isla dormía como un tronco, aprovechando al máximo las horas de sueño como no podía hacerlo en su casa. Pero en algún momento indeterminado empezó a notar cierta molestia. Algo agarraba su hombro y lo zarandeaba, haciendo que abandonara el mundo de ensueño en el que se encontraba.

\- Mmm – gimoteó Ana– No, por favor, sólo cinco minutitos más mami – murmuró, dándole la espalda al intruso y se abrazó con más fuerza a la almohada.

\- Ana – la llamó casi en un susurro una voz masculina que reconoció al momento.

La chica dio un respingo y se sentó en la cama.

\- ¡Neo! – exclamó, algo parpadeando con sueño - ¿Qué haces aquí? – consultó su reloj de pulsera – Son las cuatro de la mañana…

\- Ven. Hay algo que quiero que veas – le contestó él de manera misteriosa.

A pesar de su aspecto ojeroso y cansado parecía bastante ansioso por algo.

\- ¿Ahora? Has estado casi dos semanas sin aparecer…

\- Deberás disculparme, he estado muy atareado en algo importante. Por cierto, coge tus cosas, las necesitarás. ¿Vienes?

\- Está bien – asintió Ana con curiosidad. Siempre le alegraba el salir de su cuarto pero no atinaba a imaginar por qué necesitaba llevar sus escasas pertenencias.

Siguió al científico por los pasillos. El paseíto le vino bien para despertarse del todo. Ya lúcida recordó lo que quería hablar con él.

\- Oye, por cierto, no sé si Brio te lo dijo pero quería hablar contigo… es sobre…

\- Olvídalo, sea lo que sea – le dijo él deteniéndose frente a una puerta cerrada.

Ana le miró sorprendida y algo molesta porque la interrumpiera así. ¿A qué venía todo esto por cierto?

\- Ehm… ¿qué es lo que pasa?

\- Hemos estado trabajando día y noche en eso – dijo él – He llegado a pensar que no iba a conseguirlo, ha sido endemoniadamente complicado repararlo por no hablar de encontrar la resintonización cuántica exacta. Por suerte dentro de lo malo, recuperé los patrones de cálculo que usamos en la última sesión y he podido trabajar con ellos de base. Pero la calibración ha resultado ser exponencialmente mayor de lo que esperaba por lo que he tenido que ajustar, probar, fallar y volver a probar tanto que he perdido la cuenta…

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? No he entendido ni papa.

\- Pues – dijo Cortex, sacando un mando y pulsando un botón – Que vuelves a casa.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y Ana vio el Psicotrón en pleno funcionamiento. En el centro del mismo tres haces de energía pura mantenían abierto un portal desde el que Ana veía unos edificios que le resultaron familiares.

Se acercó casi corriendo al umbral entre la barrera de energía externa y se detuvo, mirando maravillada el paisaje al otro lado.

\- ¡No puede ser!– exclamó llena de alegría. Luego se volvió a Cortex – Pero ¿cómo lo has conseguido?

Éste se encogió de hombros pero no pudo evitar que el orgullo tiñera su voz.

\- Bueno, aunque soy malvado, soy un científico a fin de cuentas. Y es que la respuesta estaba en tu teléfono móvil o como se llame y la descubrí por accidente. El portal no sólo puede ser atravesado por la materia sino que también puede ser atravesado por radiaciones y todo tipo de ondas. Fue totalmente inesperado, lo había estado examinando en un descanso y lo dejé encima de la mesa… Con uno de los portales que abrí pareció reaccionar de una manera un tanto curiosa y me dio la idea. Básicamente lo usé de prueba rastreando las últimas coordenadas de la memoria del Psicotrón y con los cálculos que te he comentado antes. Hasta que llegó a un punto en el que ha captado ciertas señales que amplían sus funciones, por lo que deduje que debía ser tu… universo. Casi me da un infarto cuando empezó a emitir todo tipo de sonidos estridentes. Por cierto, aquí lo tienes…

Cortex le tendió el móvil y Ana lo tomó. Casi se echó a llorar cuando vio que tenía plena cobertura. Tenía la bandeja inundada de notificaciones.

\- ¿Cómo lo has recuperado?

\- ¡Shh, shh! Secreto profesional – dijo Neo, eludiendo astutamente la pregunta – Es un aparato la mar de interesante.

Ana apretó el móvil contra su pecho pero luego una sospecha creció en su interior. Estaba tan contenta que no se le ocurrió pensar que quizá le hubiera estado hurgando en sus datos personales.

\- ¿Y cómo es que de pronto has decidido trabajar de lleno con el Psicotrón?

Neo se ruborizó ligeramente y se miró los zapatos. Carraspeó.

\- Bueno, era una espinita clavada el que yo mismo destruyera mi obra y no fuera capaz luego de reconstruirla. Además conseguimos recuperar los cálculos. Yo quería hacerlo igualmente, pero ya que estaba… ehm… pues…

Ana le miraba sorprendida porque justo cayó en cuenta de una cosa.

\- ¿Significa eso que puedo irme?

Cortex levantó la mirada. ¿Notaba algo de dolor en sus ojos? Asintió silenciosamente.

Ana volvió a mirar sin creerlo el portal y, por un momento no se movió. Luego se giró de nuevo al científico.

\- He hecho algo más – agregó él – He liberado al dragón… a Dany.

\- ¿Qué has hecho qué?

\- Sí. Sé que le tenías un cariño especial…

\- ¿Has dejado escapar a la criatura que te suministraba los cristales de energía? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No era lo que querías?

\- S-sí, pero… no entiendo nada…

\- No hay nada que entender, si lo piensas.

Ana creyó comprender lo que él quería decir pero decidió no seguir con el tema.

\- ¿Así que le has devuelto a su casa?

Aquí Neo frunció el ceño, bastante molesto, aunque no exactamente por el mismo motivo que la chica creía.

\- No, no tengo manera de encontrar sus coordenadas, ese cálculo se me resiste y, a diferencia de con tu dimensión, no poseo nada que me ayude a saber si ése es el lugar exacto salvo atravesándolo y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mis ciborgs con eso… no todavía. Pero daré con esa dimensión de energía ilimiatada, como que me llamo Neo Cortex.

Ana no sabía qué decir. Tenía su hogar al alcance de la mano, algo que ya daba prácticamente por perdido. Él había cumplido con su palabra y, aunque desconociera el motivo, a Ana le traía sin cuidado si era por lo que hablaron en la playa o por otra cosa. Estaba fuera de sí de felicidad.

\- Gracias… de verdad – consiguió decir.

\- Sólo una par de últimas cosas – dijo Cortex extendiéndole un objeto.

Se trataba de un cordel que del que colgaba una piedra de color rosado. Ana lo miró fascinada porque sabía de qué se trataba.

\- ¿Esto es…?

\- Un regalo, por toda la ayuda que nos has prestado. Y sí, es una esquirla de uno de los cristales de energía. Mejor no pienses que salió del trasero de tu amigo Dany.

Ana pensó que se podía haber ahorrado ese comentario pero aceptó el regalo.

\- Y luego, toma – siguió él alargándole una especie de mando con un par de botones, altavoz y una antenita.

\- Esto sí que no tengo ni idea de qué puede ser.

\- Pues este aparatito es el responsable de haber demorado unos días más tu regreso… me ha basado un poco en tu teléfono. He hecho pruebas con Brio y funciona, lo que desconocemos es la autonomía de la batería, pero creemos que durará muchísimo.

\- ¿Y para qué sirve?

\- Pues este botón – señaló – hará contacto con nuestro Psicotrón y te permitirá abrir un portal para enlazar estos dos universos. No hemos podido probarlo pero creemos que funcionará. Y este otro botón es… bueno, por si nos necesitaras, por el motivo que fuera. También me gustaría que me prometieras que si es al contrario, es decir que si yo te necesitara… al menos, claro, hasta que se agote la batería… sólo por… hablar…

Ana se ruborizó ligeramente y se lo guardó en su bolsito.

\- Gracias, y te prometo que si me necesitarais estaría al otro lado.

Cortex pareció satisfecho. Se miraron por un momento sin decir nada.

\- Bueno, recuerda que el viaje es algo movidito. Está estabilizado y es seguro así que no debes preocuparte – carraspeó él y frunciendo el ceño para adoptar su rictus habitual, añadió – Será mejor que cruces de una vez o me quedaré sin energía y tendremos que volver a empezar desde el principio…

Ana parpadeó confusa y se disculpó. No sin cierta reticencia se detuvo en el límite exacto. Se volvió una última vez para ver a aquel científico del que jamás pensó que fuera a conocer y que le miraba con cierta desolación pero también con seguridad, animándola a que diera el paso dentro del portal. Dedicó también una última mirada a Brio, al que no había visto y que había permanecido silencioso en un lateral oscuro del laboratorio, y luego avanzó…

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas… y Ana desapareció de la dimensión Wumpa.


	12. 10 - Rutinas y añoranzas

**Tenía el episodio escrito con anterioridad pero es ahora cuando lo he revisado y ya no me puedo resistir a publicarlo...**

 **Que lo disfrutéis.**

 **10\. RUTINAS Y AÑORANZAS**

Esta vez el viaje fue peor porque Ana estuvo consciente. A su llegada a su dimensión original lo primero que hizo fue echar fuera de su cuerpo lo poco que le quedaba de la cena. Por suerte para ella el portal se había abierto en un callejón de un lugar poco transitado. Ninguna de las personas que pasaban por la concurrida calle se percató de su aparición ni de su presencia en el callejón.

Una vez que Ana terminó de vomitar se limpió lo mejor que pudo y salió a la calle principal aspirando fuerte. Un acceso de tos la sacudió, se había acostumbrado a la atmósfera de la isla y eso que en los alrededores de los laboratorios de Neo había una contaminación más que importante.

Lo primero que hizo Ana fue ir hacia su apartamento sintiéndose completamente extraña y ajena a lo que le rodeaba y eso que sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba, habiendo recorrido cientos de veces esas calles. Una vez que entró a su apartamento cargada con las cartas atrasadas que atiborraban su buzón cerró la puerta, fue hasta su cama y se desplomó sobre ella.

\- ¿Fue todo un sueño? – preguntó en voz alta con la cabeza hundida entre cojines. Se giró para acostarse de espaldas y mirar el techo. Luego se puso a examinar las cartas… y se sorprendió comprobar que el tiempo no había pasado exactamente a la misma velocidad, pues sólo había transcurrido una semana desde que había desaparecido.

Pensó durante un minuto en el motivo y llegó a la conclusión que se debería a algún desajuste en los cálculos de Neo. Después consultó su teléfono móvil. Tenía multitud de mensajes de Whatsapp de su madre, de Dany y de Jess por no hablar de la cantidad de llamadas perdidas. Eso le hizo acordarse del contestador automático y se asomó con aprensión al salón para observar el número de mensajes; estaba lleno. Y, sobre la mesa, había más cartas, lo que significaba que habían estado en su piso, bien sus padres o bien Dany, ya que tenían copia de las llaves. Se preguntó si también habría estado la policía.

Respiró hondo. No quería ni imaginarse lo que tenía por delante para comunicarse con todos y la tremenda bronca que le iba a caer. Primero leyó poco a poco los mensajes del móvil, que por suerte eran menos de lo que esperaba, debieron ver que no tenía cobertura y desistieron. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó si Neo los habría visto y que debió cargar el teléfono cogiéndole a escondidas el cargador; no se enfadó porque ella pensaba que lo había hecho para darle una sorpresa de que lo había recuperado.

Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse y, contra su voluntad, pulsó el botón de reproducción del contestador automático. Los mensajes se fueron sucediendo; su madre no paraba de parlotear y hacer preguntas, a veces suplicante y a veces amenazante junto con alguna aparición breve de su padre por el fondo o superponiéndose a la voz de ella. Dany también se había dignado a dejar algún mensaje y, por supuesto Jess, poniéndose también cada vez más histérica.

\- _Bueno_ – pensó un poco risueña porque, desconocía la razón, la situación le hacía gracia - _al menos sé que si alguien me tira al río con una piedra no pasará desapercibido._

Lo que más le avergonzaba eran las teorías paranoicas que soltaba su madre por el contestador: ¿no será porque has conocido a un surfista o a un voluntario de esos que van a países de guerra y te has ido con él?, que si es que ya no les quería porque se ponían muy pesados, que si su hermano le había vuelto a hacer alguna como en el camping… esto último cargado de dramatismo porque en esa ocasión tuvo una pelea tan fuerte con Dany – no recordaba el motivo, lo anotó mentalmente para preguntárselo a su madre - que él acabó con un ojo morado y ella con un mechón de pelo menos en su cabeza, hecho que hizo que ambos hermanos no quisieran dirigirse la palabra durante lo que restaba de verano para exasperación de sus padres.

Finalmente la cinta se acabó.

\- _Menos mal que no han sido los dos meses que realmente he pasado fuera porque si no, llaman a la Interpol_ – pensó con amargura mientras pulsaba el botón para borrar todos los mensajes.

Antes de ponerse al lío se dio una buena ducha, se cambió de ropa y fue a la cocina para servirse un refresco – se lo pedía el cuerpo – y para coger unas patatas fritas que tenía guardadas en la despensa. Una vez preparada para la batalla decisiva contra el Vietcong descolgó el auricular. Respiró muy hondo y soltó el aire despacio.

\- Y allí vamos…

* * *

Cuando Ana desapareció a través del portal Neo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no perder la máscara de serenidad que había lucido durante todo este rato. A una señal suya la mar de desganada Brio interrumpió el flujo de corriente que mantenía abierto el portal.

\- Al final se marchó, je-jefe – dijo un tanto sorprendido.

\- Así es. Y no lo ha dudado ni por un momento. Fui un estúpido al albergar una mínima esperanza de que decidiera quedarse… al menos me queda el consuelo de que aceptó el N-Comunicador Interdimensional – murmuró realmente apesadumbrado.

\- Bueno, anímese, podemos continuar. Lo que le dijo del dra-dragón era mentira ¿verdad?

Neo le miró sin comprender, estaba realmente serio.

\- No. Le dije la verdad. Lo liberé.

Brio se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¡El gran Uka-Uka se pondrá furioso con usted!

\- De Uka-Uka ya me ocupo yo… además no he sido tan estúpido – agregó cruzando los brazos tras su espalda - Costaba mucho dinero y esfuerzo mantenerlo aquí y tenemos suficientes cristales para una buena temporada. Además le coloqué un rastreador para tenerle localizado; como pensé, ha vuelto a la zona donde se cobijó la otra vez… debe haber algo allí que le gusta. No puede ir muy lejos y los androides pueden ir a recoger los cristales allí. Uka-Uka no pondrá objeciones… y si no, siempre podemos atraparlo de nuevo.

Brio suspiró con algo de alivio.

\- Suena bi-bien. Si usted está seguro…

\- Naturalmente – dijo y cogió una carpeta de la mesa – Iré a dejar esto en mi despacho. Prepara el E-Volvo y el Vortex, ahora vengo – ordenó, abandonando el laboratorio.

Guardar justo en ese momento el expediente con los cálculos del Psicotrón era una simple excusa más que obvia. Neo realmente necesitaba estar un rato a solas y liberar sus sentimientos. Cuando cerró la puerta de su despacho y depositó la carpeta en el archivo, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla, mostrándose como realmente se sentía: desolado.

Había albergado una mínima esperanza de que Ana hubiera cambiado de parecer y se quedara con ellos en el castillo, aunque una parte de sí mismo no se engañaba. Lo que se negaba absolutamente del todo era a creer que jamás volvería a verla; por un lado tenía el comunicador que le había dado y, por otro, poseía las coordenadas exactas de su destino. Él siempre podría desplazarse e ir a verla… aunque fuera a escondidas, si el impulso era muy grande, aunque ésta opción no le apetecía mucho: esa dimensión era realmente desconocida para él y, aunque le llamara mucho la atención, también le daba un poco de miedo. Además no quería hacerse ilusiones para luego llevarse un golpe aún peor, pero en esos momentos se aferró a este pensamiento como a un clavo ardiendo.

Y sin embargo no podía distraerse de nuevo con todo este tema. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer y se sentía enormemente presionado por Uka-Uka, que no le daba tregua. En cuanto al dragón, Dany, todo iba exactamente según le había comentado a su colega; lestaba más que controlado. Pensó que en cierto modo había engañado a Ana pero él ya consideraba que bastante había hecho con devolverla a su lugar de origen, había perdido un tiempo valioso y un considerable esfuerzo en eso. Pero se sentía bien en ese aspecto aunque terriblemente vacío ahora que ella se había ido. Estaba seguro que la iba a echar muchísimo de menos: su voz, su sonrisa, esos ojos azules… suspiró.

Hurgó en un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una cinta de color rojo. Estaba algo descolorida y ajada por el paso de los años. ¿A quién perteneció? No sería el único que lo sabía pero realmente sí que era el único que sabía que estaba allí. La sostuvo en su mano enredándola entre sus dedos y la miró durante un largo rato.

\- La de estupideces que se pueden hacer por amor – reflexionó en voz alta. A continuación, volvió a guardarla en su sitio.

Tras esto volvió al laboratorio.

* * *

Mientras tanto Ana lo pasó realmente mal con todo lo que le cayó encima cuando se reunió con su familia. Efectivamente la policía había estado buscándola y se habían colgado carteles con una fotografía reciente, especificando sus características físicas junto a varios teléfonos de contacto por si alguien la reconocía. Ella se sintió muy avergonzada y culpable cuando realmente no era así, pero claro, esa parte de la historia no podía contarla sin parecer una perturbada. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Así que, intentando dar las menos explicaciones posibles, señaló que se había tenido que marchar del país unos días por un asunto delicado. Cuando sus padres y su hermano le interrogaron al respecto Ana no soltó prenda. Por suerte era bastante tozuda si se lo proponía de modo que dejaron de insistirle, convencidos de que tarde o temprano lo contaría cuando estuviera lista.

Los siguientes días los pasó muy ocupada retomando las clases en la universidad y poniéndose al día con apuntes, ejercicios y trabajos, por no hablar que los últimos exámenes estaban casi a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque Ana los llevaba bastante bien. Volvió a las tardes de trabajo y noches de estudio; se sentía descansada y renovada de su estancia en las islas, pues habían sido una especie de vacaciones forzosas de un par de meses. Pero en su hogar sólo había faltado una semana, no quiso imaginarse qué hubiera pasado si el tiempo hubiera sido equivalente.

En un principio pensó en guardar el comunicador que le había dado Neo en un lugar seguro, pues no quería que nadie lo viera. Pero luego decidió, por si él le llamaba, llevarlo siempre encima. Le hacía sentirse un poco más cerca de las Islas Wumpa. Y es que las echaba terriblemente de menos, más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Añoraba el castillo: aquel mobiliario antiguo, las instalaciones del laboratorio, a los mutantes, al Dany escamoso… se preguntó si estaría bien… y echaba de menos a los científicos, pero especialmente a Neo, por el trato tan cercano que habían tenido el último mes. Siempre le había caído bien si olvidaba su lado más malvado pero ahora sí que le consideraba como un amigo…

En más de una ocasión se sorprendió pensando en él y en esos momentos apretaba el colgante, que una vez que se lo puso no se lo quitó; le encantaba. Además brillaba ligeramente con un tono rosado en la oscuridad. Pero si pensaba en Neo se sentía extraña, como si estuviera fuera de lugar. Y no sabía el motivo… pero no podía distraerse, tenía mucho que hacer.

¿Por qué era todo tan complicado? Y, lo que no sabía aún, es que si ahora pensaba eso en pocos días la cosa no iba a mejorar para nada en absoluto…


	13. 11 - Soledad

**¡Mucha tardanza! Intentaré que para el próximo no sea así. De momento, os dejo este episodio, ¡espero que os guste!**

 **juanseeskibinski53 - Pues aquí viene la continuación :)**

 **\- Neo es así por lo que ha vivido. Su maldad es hasta graciosa y, desde luego, hay algo de locura obsesiva en ella pero, sobre todo, muy baja autoestima.**

* * *

 **11\. SOLEDAD**

\- Sé que puede parecerte de locura – decía Ana – pero creo que eres el único que me vas a entender si te lo cuento… de modo que sírvete una cerveza, siéntate conmigo y no me interrumpas.

\- Como quieras – dijo Dany encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Quieres tú otra Annie?

Al ser mediados de semana y no haber ningún evento deportivo tenían el bar para ellos solos pues Kevin, el socio y mejor amigo de su hermano, se había marchado un par de horas antes para ir al dentista. Ana había visto su oportunidad para contarle a Dany lo sucedido, pues sentía que no podía más y, finalmente, se había armado de valor. TENÍA que contarlo. Sabía además que todos estaban preocupados y pensaba que les debía una explicación. El único de todo su entorno que podría creerle era precisamente su hermano… y era ahora o nunca.

A pesar de que faltaba media hora para cerrar Dany ya había colgado el cartelito de "Cerrado".

– No… mejor un refresco, gracias

Su hermano regresó con ambas bebidas. Luego se estiró para coger un cenicero de una mesa cercana y encendió un pitillo. Ignoró el movimiento que hizo Ana con la mano para apartar el humo.

\- Soy todo oídos hermanita. Te has decidido a hablar ¿eh?

Si Ana no hubiera estado tan nerviosa le habría sonreído; por eso no le había presionado anteriormente el muy espabilado, sabía que se lo acabaría contando tarde o temprano. Siempre había sido un pillastre y, cualquiera que le viera, daría fe y no sólo por su aire desgarbado: con su pelo negro revuelto, su barba de varios días y unos ojos claros, por no hablar de algunos tatuajes y los pendientes de sus orejas dejaban entrever una personalidad desenfadada y abierta. Siempre vestía camisetas oscuras con temática rock o geek y pantalones vaqueros rotos, junto con alguna pulsera de cuero.

\- A ver, déjame adivinar – comentó entrecerrando los ojos - Te has ido de vacaciones con un tío bueno ¿a qué sí? Tu bronceado te delata. Al menos dime que está forrado y cerramos el chiringuito para irnos de vacaciones permanentes.

\- Ni lo uno ni lo otro, idiota, aunque técnicamente sí que he estado con un tío… bueno, con dos, pero más con uno que con otro…

Dany soltó una gran bocanada de humo al reírse. Así era él, amante de las bromas y de lo desenfadado.

\- Caray, Annie, cómo te lo montas. ¿Pero algo serio o sólo sexo?

\- ¡Dany! ¿Te montas tú la película o te la cuento yo?

\- Está bien, está bien – dijo él levantando las manos con el cigarrillo en la boca pero luego se puso más serio – Pero debes admitir que no es propio de ti escaparte una semana sin avisar y teniéndonos a todos muy preocupados. Nuestros padres estaban casi a diario en la comisaría y… bueno, ya lo sabes.

\- Sí y lo siento – dijo cabizbaja – Pero he decirte que no ha sido culpa mía, fue un… accidente. Como dije he estado fuera del país pero en cualquier caso fue por una causa que escapaba a mi control.

Dany la miró expectante.

\- Espero que no me digas que era por drogas... vale, era la última, Annie, te lo prometo – dijo tras ver la mirada asesina que le clavaba su hermana - Por favor continúa.

Ana se tomó su tiempo. Clavaba la vista en todo momento en su Coca-Cola, casi intacta.

\- Es demasiado difícil – murmuró ella, realmente exasperada – Esto no funciona, ponme un poco de whisky o algo así.

\- ¿Desde cuándo bebes?

\- Tú hazlo.

Dany se levantó y trajo una botella de vodka, por eso de tener menos grados, y un vaso de chupito. Ana se lo sirvió y lo vació de un trago.

\- Oye Annie, me estás dando un poco de mal rollo… ¿tan malo es?

Ella asintió y se sirvió otro chupito, que vació al momento. Luego alargó la mano de nuevo hacia la botella pero Dany se lo impidió.

\- ¡Ey! Quieta, quieta, que tú no estás acostumbrada. Ana ¿pero qué pasa?

Ella clavó el vaso en la mesa y abrió los ojos como platos. Le miró fijamente y se lo soltó lo más rápido que pudo:

\- No sé cómo pero llegué a una playa en medio de la naturaleza, resultó ser que estaba en Australia porque vi a un canguro, eucaliptos y demás. Me puse a andar hacia el mar y me encontré, no te lo vas a creer… fruta wumpa. Al principio pensé que eran mangos pero ¿recuerdas cuando en el primer juego no tocabas ningún botón y Crash jugaba con la fruta, se le caía en la cabeza y resultaba ser morada por dentro? Por eso lo sé, era exactamente igual. Luego caí en una trampa al intentar liberar a un animal, me sedaron y me llevaron al laboratorio de, no te lo vas a creer, pero sí, del doctor Cortex. También estaba Brio, ya sabes, como solíamos bromear, el "hijo perdido" de Hulk y Frankenstein. En un principio pensé que experimentarían conmigo pero finalmente, no sé cómo, me acabé haciendo colega de ambos. Sé que parece absurdo pero es la verdad. De hecho Cortex volvió a reactivar el Psicotrón sólo para traerme de vuelta, porque eso fue lo que me llevó allí por accidente…y aquí estoy… Te lo cuento a ti porque tú conoces tanto como yo la saga de Crash Bandicoot y es que oh, Dany, es que es todo exactamente igual. Existe, no sé cómo, sé que parece una locura pero existe, he estado ahí. Solo que los hermanos Bandicoot aún no habían sido creados en el momento en que llegué. Me crees, ¿verdad?

Según terminó se le quedó mirando con una expresión de súplica. Dany no dijo absolutamente nada. La velocidad a la que se había ido frunciendo su ceño había sido directamente proporcional a la que se le había ido abriendo la boca. Su cigarrillo permanecía en su mano y la ceniza se había ido acumulando, amenazando con caer.

\- ¿Dany? – preguntó Ana tímidamente.

Su hermano la siguió mirando de la misma manera, totalmente inmóvil, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua.

\- Ahora eres tú el que me estás dando mal rollo…

La ceniza se cayó del cigarrillo. La boca de Dany se fue curvando hasta formar una sonrisa. Se recostó en la silla.

\- Ha estado bien – dijo, soltando alguna risilla – Pero ahora en serio, Annie ¿dónde has estado?

Ana dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante. Se sentía estúpida.

\- No me crees, joder - murmuró, molesta y dio un hipido.

Dany soltó una risotada falsa.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Mierda, Annie, ¿acaso es algún experimento del gobierno y es por eso que no puedes decirnos dónde demonios te has metido la última semana? ¿Estás metida en el narcotráfico y como hables te rajan o algo así?

\- Ya te lo he dicho – le espetó ella– He estado la Isla Cortex. Y no una semana si no dos meses, Dany, ¡dos meses! El tiempo no ha pasado igual de deprisa allí que aquí…

Dany dio un golpe con el puño en la mesa que la hizo temblar.

\- ¡Bueno ya está bien Ana! Una cosa es que me tomes el pelo pero insistir en decir que eso es verdad…

\- Es que es verd…

\- ¿QUÉ COÑO VA A SER VERDAD? – gritó su hermano– Sabes que tengo sentido del humor pero te estás pasando.

La reacción de su hermano la hizo enmudecer. Ya hemos dicho que Dany solía ser muy risueño, pero tenía un carácter tan vivo como su hermana; podía tardar muchísimo, pero una vez que se enfadaba lo hacía en serio.

Ana intentó de nuevo hacerse con la botella pero Dany se lo impidió.

\- Ya has tomado suficiente, mírate. Ya no sabes ni lo que dices.

\- Sí que lo sé, hermano – replicó ella, arrastrando las palabras – He estado en las Islas de Wumpa y puedo demostrarlo.

\- No quiero…

\- ¡Shh! ¡Shh! ¡Chist! – silenció ella, dando una patada en el suelo. Tendría que enseñarle alguna prueba de las que tenía. Se decantó por el cristal. Se lo sacó de debajo de la camisa, donde siempre lo llevaba, y se lo enseñó

Dany lo miró con atención pero no parecía muy convencido.

\- ¿Lo reconoces? Es un fragmento de un cristal de energía, ya sabes, como los que tenías que recoger siempre en todos los niveles para poder avanzar. Te digo yo que no existe nada igual en nuestro mundo… mira cómo brilla.

Dany cerró los ojos, soltó el cristal e intentó calmarse. Se tomó de un trago lo que le quedaba de la cerveza – más de la mitad – y, tras dar una calada profunda a su cigarrillo, lo apagó en el cenicero. Luego recogió todo lo de la mesa.

\- Mira Ana – dijo levantándose - ¿Sabes qué? Si no quieres contarnos dónde has estado tus motivos tendrás. Me molesta, porque has ocasionado una preocupación innecesaria, pero te lo respeto. No te vamos a presionar ninguno, ya nos lo contarás cuando creas conveniente. Lo único que me importa es que estás bien. Pero esto…

\- Mira…

\- He de admitir que esa piedra es un poco rara pero de ahí a decir que es un cristal que sale en un videojuego…

\- Dany no, escúchame…

\- ¡No Ana! Déjalo ya. ¿Vale?

Ella se quedó callada una vez más. Cabizbaja volvió a esconder el cristal bajo su camisa. Estuvo a punto de enseñarle el transistor pero pensó que Dany se negaría a ver nada más. Se puso de pie torpemente.

\- Está bien – le dijo – No insisto. Pensé que serías más compresivo…

\- Soy comprensivo pero no si me toman el pelo con algo tan serio. ¿Sabes que se nos pasó a todos por la cabeza que no te íbamos a volver a ver? ¿Qué algo realmente malo te había pasado? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú a la inversa, tú, que muchas veces me has reprochado mis bromas? Joder, es como los cabrones que llaman dando esperanzas de haber visto a una persona desaparecida y luego todo es mentira… a la mierda si sé por qué coño lo hacen pero es algo… enfermizo.

Ana se sintió muy dolida con las palabras de su hermano. Los ojos se le humedecieron pero pensó para sus adentros que si no la creía ya podía irse al cuerno.

Tras un silencio incómodo Dany carraspeó.

\- Coge tus cosas que cierro ya. Te llevo a casa en el coche… y no es una petición.

Ana asintió a regañadientes.

No intercambiaron ni una sola palabra más durante el trayecto ni cuando la dejó en la puerta de su edificio.

Cuando entró en su dormitorio Ana se arrojó en la cama sintiéndose muy triste… y muy sola.

* * *

Brio ya no sabía qué más hacer. Hastiado de estar de brazos cruzados se había dedicado a en solitario a seguir con el proyecto pero, sobre todo a progresar con sus propios experimentos, que no eran pocos. Sin embargo una parte de él se resistía a abandonar a su colega porque, aunque le odiara y le atemorizara casi a partes iguales, en el fondo le tenía aprecio, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, sobre todo con el tema del E-Volvo. Porque que nadie se engañe, Brio tenía una clara opinión al respecto.

A pesar de su ceño fruncido y su más que evidente disgusto, estaba algo apenado por el bache por el que pasaba su amigo. Para empezar no había visto a Neo jamás con ese comportamiento tan nostálgico y soñador. Desde que había dejado que la jovencita se marchara todo había cambiado; Neo se pasaba ahora los días suspirando y mirando a las musarañas y, si retomaba el trabajo, apenas daba pie con bola. Brio había intentado de todo para animarle y distraerle, incluso le había recordado la siempre presente figura de Uka-Uka pero ni por esas Neo parecía reaccionar. Se había como encerrado en sí mismo y no parecía querer emerger del pozo de miseria donde se había metido… por lo menos, no hasta que Uka-Uka le reclamase en su presencia. Quizá fuera necesario.

Brio se mataría antes que admitir que él también echaba de menos a la chica aunque desde luego no con la profundidad de Neo; simplemente se había ganado su respeto. Pero lo de su jefe… tenía la intuición de que era diferente. Recordemos que Brio no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado ni de los sentimientos de Neo hacia Ana.

Y es que todos se estaban dando cuenta. Los mutantes también mostraron su decepción ante la marcha de Ana pero todos siguieron haciendo sus funciones como siempre, aunque algunos de ellos, como Lumpa, Tiny o Dingodile le habían llegado a preguntar a él si Ana regresaría algún día.

\- Y yo qué sé. Dejad de remolonear y a trabajar – les había espetado sin ser amable. Bastante tenía con Neo.

Y así estaban las cosas, pensaba, de mal humor mientras le daba un sorbo a su probeta. ¡Estaba tan deliciosa! La fórmula mejoraba cada vez más y, aunque sospechaba que le afectaba algo al seso, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a eso. Cada cual con sus vicios.

Justo en ese momento entró Pinstripe, cargado con una carpeta llena de papeles.

\- ¿Q-qué haces aquí, Pinstripelli? – le preguntó Brio sin volverse.

\- He venido a ver al doctor Cortex – contestó – Necesito que firme algunos impresos pero no está en su despacho. Ayer le estuve llamando y no contestaba al teléfono tampoco. ¿Dónde está?

\- ¡Ah! Claro, que tú no lo sabes…

Brio le puso al corriente de manera breve y concisa de que Ana se había marchado.

\- Uh, la verdad es que la chica era un primor y mira que no es de mi especie. Ya sabe lo que me gustan a mi las rubias... pero, sobre todo, era una gran profesional. Entre usted y yo, pensaba que se iba a quedar con nosotros…

\- ¿A qué viene todo eso? Y yo no lo esperaba, n-nunca quiso quedarse, siempre pensando en su o-origen. Y seguiría aquí de no ser por el doctor Cortex.

\- Eso es lo que más me llama la atención…

\- Pinstripelli ¿has venido a chismorrear cual cotorra o a hacer tu trabajo? – le cortó Brio para disimular su desliz.

El potoro se enderezó ajustándose la corbata.

\- ¡Q-Qué va! Pero no podemos paralizar las operaciones, no ahora. Necesito al doctor Cortex. Y, si tiene problemas, él me necesita a mí. ¿Corre peligro?

\- E-El doctor estará seguro hasta que Uka-Uka se de c-cuenta de todo – suspiró Brio – Entonces sí que la habremos hecho buena y ni s-siquiera tú podrás ayudar.

\- Mayor razón para presionarle a continuar con esta empresa. Me pregunto por qué estará tan afectado…

\- ¡Eso no es asunto nuestro! Pero bueno, d-déjame a mi la carpeta, le buscaré luego.

\- Está bien – dijo Pinstripe, algo preocupado, y se marchó del cuarto.

Brio suspiró. Se sentía cansado pero se había quedado solo... Asegurándose de que nadie estuviera a la vista se sirvió un vaso con hielo, cogió una llave de un cajoncito y abrió el mueble cerrado. Del interior sacó una botella de whisky. La miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿No estaba mucho más llena la última vez que la tomó?

Lo que faltaba…

* * *

Neo se había sentado en la misma roca donde se había declarado hacía dos semanas aunque a él le parecía que habían transcurrido meses.

En el momento en que Ana le rechazó sintió que el corazón se le hacía trizas pero tras meditar más fríamente en las palabras que ella le había dicho pensó que quizá ella tuviera razón; la gente que es buena hace otras cosas buenas para la gente que más quiere aunque eso les sea doloroso a ellos. ¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer él que darle lo que ella más quería? La perdería pero ella sería feliz. Aún le costaba digerir esa sensación de altruismo, él no era así por naturaleza. Normalmente los sentimientos ajenos le importaban bien poco. Es más, se sentía un auténtico estúpido. No es que se arrepintiera pero era incapaz de ser feliz por haberle hecho ese favor a muchacha.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago que le impedía comer – y mira que ya comía poco - le costaba conciliar el sueño pensando en que todo lo que había hecho se trataba de un error… por no hablar de la parte concerniente al dragón, aunque eso podía tener remedio. De todos modos ¿aquello no había sido jugar sucio? A Ana le había dicho que le había liberado, lo que era cierto, pero no con garantías de recapturarlo si se arrepentía. ¿Qué pensaría ella si se enteraba?… ¡aaargh, estaba hecho un lío! Y luego estaba Uka-Uka, aunque creía poder resolver el asunto al menos en ese punto. Era el hecho en sí de haber liberado al dragón y a la chica lo que le traía realmente de cabeza.

Pero ¿por qué pensarlo? Ana jamás volvería. Él le había dado la opción de manera bastante disimulada y una ínfima parte de él esperaba que ella lo hiciera, pero tampoco quería engañarse. ¿Cómo iba a echarle de menos con tanta gente a su alrededor que también la quería? Gente que era buena de verdad.

Lo mejor que podía hacer él era olvidarla, pero no se veía con fuerzas de pasar por eso otra vez.

¿Cómo era aquella frase? "Es mejor haber amado y perdido que jamás haber amado". Neo no recordaba ahora mismo quién la había dicho pero pensó que era un auténtico imbécil.

Soltó un largo suspiro. Por injusto que le pareciera, sospechaba que su sino era estar solo…


	14. 12 - Terapias inoportunas (Parte 1)

**¡He vuelto! Ando últimamente bastante liada con turnos dobles, pero no es realmente el trabajo lo que tiene la culpa de que tenga algo aparcado el fic, si no que ando viciada a Spyro el Dragón para mi canal de youtube y que he descubierto una nueva "droga", que os recomiendo, llamada "Preacher"... y otra serie que me tiene loquita se aproxima. ¡Game of Thrones! Pero encontraré la manera de seguir, que ando un poquito atascada con tanta distracción :\**

 **Capítulo largo que divido en 2 partes, otra vez.**

 **Summoner Dante - No nos engañemos. Cortex es malo, pero un malo entrañable. Es estilo el Dr. Maligno, que te cae bien, está algo loco pero tiene su lado majo... aunque a Neo le cueste mucho sacarlo... pero no tuvo una vida fácil tampoco.**

 **Guest 1- No recuerdo ya MoM pero gracias por aclararlo :) Lo que ha hecho Neo es de las pocas acciones altruistas que hará en su vida, aunque no le ha sentado demasiado bien... Y Brio, ya sabemos que es muy reservado, normal que no abra la boca.**

 **Guest 2 - Era obvio que Neo se guardaría un as en la manga, es un cheater xD La que se lió cuando Ana desapareció ¿eh? Pobrecilla. Por cierto, puede que lo que recuerde no sea la parte mala, sino la buena... Y, si por pulsera te refieres a la cinta roja que guarda Cortex... aah, ya veremos.**

* * *

 **12\. TERAPIAS INOPORTUNAS**

 _ **Parte 1**_

A Ana le molestó mucho que Jess insistiera en que se tumbara en el sofá porque eso hacía que se sintiera como una de sus pacientes, pero una vez que empezó a contarle todo se olvidó de ese detalle. Su amiga no la interrumpió en ningún momento escuchándola seriamente mientras hablaba tanto de su experiencia reciente como de los juegos de Crash, pues Jess jamás había jugado y quería saber todo lo posible. Cuando Ana hubo terminado su amiga guardó silencio y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Ana se sentó y la observó con detenimiento. Habían pasado unos días desde que lo intentó con Dany. ¿Sería Jess más comprensiva?

¿Por qué, a pesar del riesgo de quedar como una loca, se empeñaba en contar su historia? Porque se sentía terriblemente culpable por haberles preocupado a todos tanto… y porque, en cierto modo, lo necesitaba.

\- Bueno – comenzó Jess, bastante seria - antes que nada, hay cosas que no he entendido exactamente y me gustaría que me explicaras más despacio.

Ella asintió.

\- ¿Puedo ver esos juegos?

Ana se levantó de su sofá y fue a su habitación. A los pocos segundos reapareció con todos los juegos de Crash. Jess les echó un largo vistazo, leyendo las contraportadas.

\- He de admitir que el animalito es cuco aunque tiene un lado macarra ¿no? – comentó. Se detuvo mirando con detenimiento la portada de La Venganza de Cortex y puso un dedo sobre el doctor – Y supongo que éste es… cómo decías que se llamaba… Ah, si viene aquí, ¿el tal doctor Cortex?

Ana volvió a asentir.

\- Madre de Dios – susurró Jess observándole. Carraspeó - Háblame de él.

\- Pues es un científico…

\- Ya me lo has contado. Pero ¿cómo es? Porque por como lo has descrito me parece alguien impulsivo, rencoroso, obsesivo, irascible, inconsciente, manipulador, mentiroso…

\- Pues sí pero eso era al principio – meditó Ana fríamente mirando al techo – Luego nos han dejado ver que es un poco cobardica y gracioso. Es como un "pringaillo" que te acaba cayendo bien a pesar de todo – Ana terminó sonriendo ligeramente. Era divertido despellejarle un poquito ¿pero qué pensaría él si la oyera hablar así?

Jess había vuelto a arquear las cejas.

\- Vamos, todo un partido. ¿No se habrá propasado contigo?

\- Claro que no – respondió Ana, súbitamente incómoda y molesta.

\- Cariño, por lo que me has contado... Sería capaz de eso y de mucho más. ¿Y por qué demonios tiene una N en la frente? Olvida eso – agregó antes de que Ana respondiera – Lo que me inquieta es por qué te dejaría volver...

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Dijo que se había enamorado de mí… le dije que si eso era cierto me dejaría ir. Y lo hizo.

Jess chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Ana.

\- Supongamos que doy alguna credibilidad a que tu historia es verídica. Que es cierto que existen otras dimensiones y fuiste a parar a una que, casualmente, es el universo de una franquicia de videojuegos. Un científico con clarísimas tendencias de psicopatía te captura pero luego se enamora de ti y, por eso, te deja en libertad para que vuelvas a tu hogar. ¿No te parece absurdo? ¿Por qué le daría un ramalazo de bondad?

\- No lo sé, pero me pareció sincero. Además, aunque él aún no lo sabe (o eso presumo) querrá a otra persona lo suficiente como para ser capaz de sacrificarse por ella… su sobrina Nina. ¿No crees que eso hace que esto otro sea posible?

Jess suspiró con paciencia y volvió a observar la carcasa de Twinsanity, donde Nina Cortex tenía un huequecito.

\- Además debes darle credibilidad a mi historia porque tengo estas pruebas – añadió Ana y se sacó el colgante, ofreciéndoselo.

\- Vaya, esto sí que es bonito. ¿Y dices que lo has sacado de ahí?

\- Fue Neo quien me lo dio.

\- ¿Le llamas por su nombre de pila? – interrumpió Jess mirándola con sorpresa.

\- ¿Eh? Sí – Ana frunció el ceño - ¿Algún problema?

\- No, no, ninguno, no hace falta que saltes a la defensiva. ¿Y dices que te lo dio él? ¿Por qué?

Ana se lo explicó.

\- He de admitir que es un detalle bastante acertado, pero cualquiera podría decirte que lo has comprado en una tienda de esas que tanto te gusta.

\- Brilla en la oscuridad, emite una luz interior. ¿Qué me dices de eso?

\- No creo que sirva mucho como prueba.

Ana se la quedó mirando.

\- Bueno, luego está esta otra cosa – dijo enfurruñada. Pareció reacia por un momento pero finalmente le pasó el objeto que tenía en las manos a su amiga.

\- ¿Esto qué es? – preguntó Jess mientras lo observaba con mucho interés - Parece un walkie-talkie pero más sofisticado…

\- Lo hizo Neo.

Jess se detuvo en seco y dejó de manosearlo, mirando a Ana con expresión de reproche. A continuación comenzó a manipular el transistor como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Estaba claro que no le gustaba tener cerca algo creado por un científico con ganas de conquistar el mundo.

\- Bueno, has dicho que lo hizo el "científico malvado". ¿Para qué te lo dio?

\- Dijo que era por si le necesitaba... o simplemente por hablar. Él tiene otro igual.

La psicóloga la miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Te ha llamado?

\- Pues no… Pero estaba pensando en llamarle yo…

\- ¡Annie! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

\- Pero Jess…

\- ¿Y qué motivo tendrías para llamarle?

Ana se ruborizó. No quería admitir que le echaba de menos, ella era la primera sorprendida.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó, evitando la pregunta- ¿Me crees verdad?

Jess la miró fijamente y suspiró.

\- Te creo y no te creo – dijo finalmente. Parecía elegir cuidadosamente las palabras – Por todo lo que me has contado es obvio que sufres de estrés postraumático. Algo extraño te ocurrió y lo has distorsionado incluyendo elementos de un juego típico de tu niñez para hacerlo más llevadero. Es obvio que también padeces Síndrome de Estocolmo porque…

\- ¡No te he pedido que me analices como a tus pacientes! – saltó Ana – Sólo quiero saber si, ,como amiga, me crees. Porque estuve ahí Jess.

La interpelada la cogió las manos.

\- Te creo – le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos – Estoy siendo franca contigo, te lo prometo. No sé explicar con palabras de calle lo que te ha pasado pero me quedo más tranquila porque ya lo sé. Ahora bien, he sido sincera en esto y lo seré ahora también – y miró con desconfianza el transistor – Cuando te llame el tal Neo… no le contestes.

\- Pero…

\- Escucha cariño – le dijo Jess adoptando el tono que usaría una madre con su hijo para explicarle algo sencillo – Ese tío es peligroso, MUY peligroso. Es un trastornado violento por cuya cabeza pasa de todo menos flores y mariposas. Lo sabes. No te conviene una persona así. A nadie le conviene, realmente. Ni como amistad ni como algo más, dios santo…

Ana bajó la vista.

\- Pero si es que yo todo eso ya lo sé Jess. Es cierto que me conmovió en ciertos momentos y, no sé, me da la sensación de que realmente hay bien en su interior, muy oculto sí, pero lo hay. Ya te he dicho que con Nina…

\- Pero vamos a ver ¿qué sientes por él exactamente? Porque le defiendes tanto – hizo una pausa - Escucha. Su problema no es algo que se cure de la noche a la mañana. Este tipo de gente a menudo es insensible en las relaciones interpersonales de cualquier tipo, son gente que manipula para que los demás hagan lo que ellos quieren, carecen de empatía. ¿Que pueda darse el caso en que alguien les despierte un sentimiento afectivo? Podría ser, tanto como para amor como para odio, pero por lo general no será algo sano.

\- Pero siento que al menos le debo una respuesta – dijo Ana en tono de súplica – Una sincera.

Jessica negó con la cabeza, inflexible.

\- Ni hablar. ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor respuesta de todas? La del silencio. No le llames y, si te llama él, no contestes. Es posible que hasta piense que el aparato no funcionó finalmente.

\- Pero ¿y si insiste?

\- En ese caso tú sigues insistiendo en no contestar… aunque lo mejor sería que lo destruyeras cuanto antes.

Al ver la cara de Ana la dio un abrazo.

\- Annie, tienes que estar bien y tranquila. Estás en casa, estás a salvo. Y todos aquí te queremos de verdad.

\- ¿Y si le da por venir aquí? Tampoco quiero eso.

\- No vendrá.

\- Das las cosas por sentado sin ninguna base… no me lo puedo creer.

Su amiga se rió.

\- Bueno, me lo habrás pegado. No, mira, si es un cobarde en el sentido que me has dado a entender, no se arriesgará a venir con su tecnología a una dimensión donde tiene la sospecha de que no va a funcionar. Es un calzonazos ¿no? Además, no le importas tanto, ya te lo digo yo.

Ana no estaba muy convencida pero decidió no contradecir a su amiga. Sospechaba por la manera en que la observaba que había sido sincera a medias y había algo que la preocupaba, pero lo dejó estar. Miró el transistor.

\- Bien Jess. Te prometo que cuando llame, si es que llama, no se lo voy a coger… pero intentaré romperlo.

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

\- No, quiero hacerlo yo misma.

\- Muy bien. Debes superar de una vez toda esta historia… otra cosa, quiero que me des todos los juegos de Crash.

Ana bufó incrédula.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos… es una forma más de que sigas reviviendo la experiencia. ¿A qué has estado jugando a los juegos recientemente?

El rubor tiñó las mejillas de la joven.

\- ¿Tan bien me conoces?

\- Noté que la carcasa de Twinsanity estaba vacía – respondió su amiga encogiéndose de hombros - Me juego lo que quieras a que está en la consola.

\- Es que ahí es tan mono…

Ana se interrumpió al ver la cara de Jess.

\- Venga – insistió ésta - es por tu bien. Es sólo un préstamo. Te prometo que cuando estés mejor te los devolveré. ¿Trato hecho?

La chica la miró durante un tiempo, reacia, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Se sentía como una yonqui que empieza una rehabilitación…

* * *

\- Ti-tiene que dejar de pensar en ella. Se fue, era lo que ella quería y no va a volver.

Brio intentaba sonar firme pero él mismo sentía que perdía fuelle nada más empezar. Neo estaba sentado a la mesa de su despacho, con un café intacto. Temía la ira de Neo, su temperamento habitual, pero lo extrañaba. Indicaba que las cosas no iban normales.

\- ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! ¿Y si te quitaran tus cacharritos de química? Seguro que no estarías tan tranquilo.

\- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, doctor. Yo s-se lo digo por su bien… por el bien de la organización. Esta no es forma de c-comportarse para un adulto, tenemos responsabilidades – matizó mientras recogía los papeles que Pinstripe le había dado y que finalmente había conseguido que su jefe firmara.

A Brio se le agotaba la paciencia. Como hemos dicho no le gustaba verle así aunque una ínfima parte de su ser lo estaba disfrutando; pero al pensar más en el asuntó sintió unos celos remotos al pensar que Neo también había recibido palabras cálidas de afecto por parte de la chica. Al menos Brio no era un botarate que se dejara ablandar por ello… no hasta el nivel de enamorarse. Porque estaba más que claro que eso era lo que pasaba.

Y nunca había conocido a un Neo enamorado. En sus años de estudios Brio recordaba con bastante claridad la actitud pasota de su colega hacia las chicas, incluso con Trisha, aunque... No, pero ya en esa época Neo calificaba de cabezas de chorlito a aquellos que se sometían – esa era la palabra que usaba- a una mujer. Si se viera ahora… Por esta razón tenía el suficiente valor de "regañar" a Cortex aunque ni imponía ni conseguía nada con ello.

\- ¡Ninguna llamada! – exclamó éste, ignorando a su colega - Seguro que ni se acuerda de nosotros… quizá tengas razón.

\- Ya sabe lo desagradecida que es l-la gente, doctor… aunque he de a-admitir que ella no lo parecía...

Neo gruñó por lo bajo.

\- ¿No se toma el café?

\- No tengo ganas.

Como ya habéis deducido ninguno de ellos sabía que el tiempo en la dimensión de Ana no fluye igual de deprisa que en la suya; mientras que para la chica apenas habían pasado escasos días en los cuales había estado realmente ocupada volviendo a sus rutinas, poniendo en orden su vida privada y obedeciendo a su amiga, para ellos habían pasado varias semanas, por lo que pensaban que después de todo ese tiempo era más que obvio que Ana diera señales.

\- Lo único que no entiendo es por qué no ha llamado. Con todo lo que he hecho por ella… y yo aquí esperando sin poder hacer nada…

Fue entonces cuando se puso en pie de un salto.

\- ¡Claro eso es!

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¡Pues es obvio idiota! Si ella no llama, tendré que hacerlo yo.

\- ¿Llamarla u-usted? Pero eso no se hace – dijo Brio, poniéndose digno – E-existe el orgullo y ese impulso es más propio de adolescentes que…

\- ¿Te digo dónde puedes meterte el orgullo y la adolescencia? La llamaré y no hay más que hablar. Además si hablo con ella puedo intentar convencerla o atraerla de alguna manera de nuevo hasta aquí… No tiene nada de malo que llame yo y Ana prometió que me atendería.

Brio se aguantó las ganas de palmearse la frente pero entonces se le ocurrió que quizá fuera lo mejor. Seguro que la chica le daba plantón ahora que estaba en su dimensión originaria, feliz de la vida. Entonces Neo se enfadaría mucho al sumar otro rechazo más en su largo historial de desencantos y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Además el propio Brio tenía un corazón algo podrido y no le importaría ver al hombre que le había robado parte de su mérito algo más hundido en su miseria emocional. ¿Cómo llamaban a eso? Ah sí, cosas del karma.

\- ¿Sabe qué, doctor? – le dijo disimulando su malicia - M-me parece una gran idea…


	15. 12 - Terapias inoportunas (Parte 2)

**¡Holita! Ya traigo la segunda parte del episodio. Ando preparando otro fic también del universo de Crash pero me tengo que animar a terminar este... ¡casi está!**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **SumonerDante - Uy pues creéme que las cosas parece que se van a complicar en esta parte...**

* * *

 **12\. TERAPIAS INOPORTUNAS**

 **Parte 2**

El día era radiante y soleado. Hacía una temperatura ideal que invitaba a la gente a salir a la calle para ir de compras, pasear o simplemente, repantingarse en cualquier parte para disfrutar del que probablemente sería el último día con temperaturas tan suaves, pues el verano se les echaba encima y en esa parte del país era bastante sofocante.

Sin embargo Ana no tenía tiempo para estas cosas. Estaba en régimen de aislamiento en su piso esa semana. Ya había avisado a su hermano de que iría más tarde de lo normal al bar para poder ponerse al día. Éste, como es natural, no le había puesto ninguna objeción.

Se había pasado los últimos días estudiando durante todo el tiempo posible entre clases y trabajo y sólo hacía pausas para ir al servicio, prepararse algo rápido para comer y echar un sueñecito ocasional. Había asaltado el herbolario y la farmacia para recuperar su dispensario particular: Carnitina para mejorar el rendimiento cerebral, Piracetam Complex para aumentar la energía, la memoria y la concentración, DeMemory y Berocca… y se estaba tomando en ese momento un batido de frutas.

Su aspecto dejaba un poco que desear. Llevaba un pantalón de chándal viejo, una camisa blanca y negra de hombrera de "Los Ramones" que le quedaba un poco holgada y una rebeca fina larga de color gris. Se había recogido el pelo en un desordenado moño con un lapicero, por lo que algunos mechones que le caían sueltos, y lucía ciertas ojeras por el cansancio. Esto último no le importaba, como estudiante estaba acostumbrada y además, el estudio le ayudaba a no pensar en su estancia en la dimensión Wumpa… y en Neo.

Tenía la mesa repleta de libros y tomaba apuntes para hacerse esquemas que le ayudaban a los repasos rápidos. Se había hecho casi un ovillo al recoger una pierna y apoyar el pie en el propio asiento mientras que pasaba la otra por detrás de ese tobillo, lo que provocaba que estuviera un poco inclinada – había estado estirada tanto tiempo que le dolía - y tamborileaba con el bolígrafo sobre el libro abierto más cercano mientras fruncía el ceño. Tan enfrascada estaba repasando la farmacología clínica (había hecho un alto con la bioquímica fisiológica), que cuando llamaron a la puerta casi no lo oyó.

\- ¡Ya va! – gritó quitándose sus gafas de pasta negras y se restregó un poco los ojos. Ana sufría de vista cansada por el estudio y los videojuegos, además de un poquito de hipermetropía, por lo que sólo usaba las gafas cuando iba a forzar la vista.

Se calzó sus zapatillas de ositos panda y acudió bostezando a abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Sí?

Cuando vio a la persona que esperaba en el descansillo del edificio se quedó totalmente de piedra. Se trataba de un chico alto y guapo, cabello castaño claro, y de limpios ojos azules. Iba vestido con un polo casual de color azul y pantalones vaqueros claros. Llevaba una bolsita con algo dentro en las manos. El joven le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Greg? – preguntó Ana y notó cómo se le aceleraba el pulso- ¿Qu-qué haces a-aquí?

\- Hola Annie – le dijo él- ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

La joven se había quedado totalmente pasmada y se dio cuenta que le miraba como una tonta, con los ojos y boca muy abiertos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, incómoda. Su amiga Jess ya le había dicho que evitara ese tipo de gestos porque la hacían vulnerable, pues denotaban introversión y rechazo hacia lo que le rodeaba por el pudor. Alejó el pensamiento de su mente.

\- Sí… ¡no! Quiero decir, no, sólo estaba estudiando… N-no te esperaba…

\- Lo sé, sé que es muy imprevisto pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

\- Greg, hace ya poco más de un año que no hablamos…

\- Lo sé, tienes que perdonarme… yo, bueno, te llamé hace un par de semanas pero no estabas así que intenté dejarte un mensaje en el contestador pero me saltó que el buzón estaba lleno, así durante varios días. Así que he decidido acercarme y ver que estaba todo bien… y para darte esto.

La joven tomó el objeto envuelto en la bolsa que él le tendía. Lo desenvolvió y su sorpresa fue de órdago.

Se trataba de un álbum de recortes y fotografías que había ido haciendo con sus propias manos durante años y que ella daba por perdido.

\- Hice limpieza para tirar algunos trastos – siguió él – y, bueno, lo encontré en uno de mis armarios. Supuse que querrías recuperarlo. No me di cuenta que te lo hubieras dejado, si no, te lo habría dado mucho antes.

Ana luchó porque no se le saltaran las lágrimas.

\- La verdad que lo dejé por si lo querías– susurró abriéndolo y ojeando las fotografías.

\- Es tuyo aunque en muchas de esas fotos salga yo. También salen tus padres, tu hermano y amigos. Creo que lo más apropiado es que lo tengas tú.

Ella sonrió, lo cerró y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Los ojos le brillaban.

\- Gracias.

Ana entonces se percató de que Greg permanecía de pie en el descansillo.

\- ¡Ay! Perdona – se disculpó y echó una ojeada al interior de su piso. Vergonzoso – Te invitaría a pasar pero está todo hecho unos zorros…

Tampoco estaba muy segura de si quería dejarle entrar.

\- No pasa nada, de hecho iba a decirte que si te apetecía podríamos salir a dar un paseo y tomar algo. Hace un día estupendo.

\- M-me encantaría – se maldijo así misma por decir eso – Pe-pero tengo que estudiar…

\- Oh venga ¿sólo un ratito? Necesitas desconectar un momento, ya sé que estás en tu modo "estudio a saco" – bromeó él. Ana intuía que quería romper el hielo con algo de humor pero la situación era incómoda a más no poder.

\- Pues… - empezó. Entonces decidió que no pasaba nada a fin de cuentas. Y de hecho sí que necesitaba un descansito – Está bien, pero sólo un ratito y por aquí cerca.

Él asintió pero cuando vio que Ana se adelantaba la miró conteniendo la risa.

\- ¿Vas a salir así?

Ana se encogió de hombros.

Entonces Greg bajó la vista y ella le imitó. Sus ojos acabaron sobre las zapatillas panda. Ana subió la vista y se encontró con la de su exnovio, que le sonrió. La chica sintió que se ruborizaba hasta la raíz del cabello pero consiguió esbozar una media sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón, me pondré algo más apropiado… cinco minutos – y desapareció en el interior

En menos de diez minutos se había vestido y adecentado. Se había puesto unos vaqueros slip, una blusa Halter con estampados florales y unas bailarinas blancas. Tomó el último bolsito que usó la última vez que salió; sabía que allí llevaba la cartera con dinero, una barra de cacao de fresa y pañuelos por lo que no se entretuvo en comprobarlo y lo agarró, guardándose el móvil en un bolsillo del pantalón. Se lavó la cara y se soltó el pelo, peinándolo rápidamente. En apenas unos segundos se pintó su habitual raya en los ojos, se echó perfume a toda velocidad y enfiló hacia la puerta, bajando las escaleras del portal. En la calle le esperaba él.

\- ¡Lista! – exclamó y se sorprendió del entusiasmo que sentía.

\- Mucho mejor. Estás muy guapa.

Dieron un pequeño paseo donde ambos – sobre todo él- hablaron de diversos temas como de sus respectivos trabajos y estudios – en el caso de Ana esto último y en absoluto le mencionó nada de su aventura– del tiempo y otras nimiedades para después ir a tomar algo a una cafetería cercana. Tras pedir él un café y ella una infusión se autoimpuso la ley del silencio.

Ana nunca había estado tan nerviosa. Le palpitaba el corazón tan deprisa que lo sentía en los oídos y tenía las manos sudadas, por no hablar de un nudo en el estómago.

\- _Oh, ¿te quieres calmar?_ – se decía así misma – _¿Pero a qué vendrá todo esto? De momento no hemos hablado de nada en concreto. ¿Deberías preguntárselo o mejor dejar que él lo diga? A fin de cuentas, ha sido idea suya… un año. Madre mía. Cómo pasa el tiempo. Qué guapo está… ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando fuiste a abrirle con esas pintas?_

\- Bueno – dijo Greg y ella detuvo sus pensamientos, sonriéndole nerviosa – Espero no haberte aburrido antes contándote lo de mi trabajo.

\- ¡No, qué va! – replicó ella.

Él la sonrió.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una confesión? – le preguntó.

Justo en ese momento les sirvieron lo que habían pedido. Ana se puso a remover el té algo ansiosa, le dio un sorbo y asintió.

\- Antes de llamarte la primera vez hablé con Jess y ella me pidió que desistiera.

Ana arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí, quiso que le diera a ella el álbum pero me negué – dijo él bebiendo un poco de café y bajó la mirada – Mira, quiero pedirte disculpas. Sé que me comporté como un imbécil y que lo pasaste mal por mi culpa…

La chica empezó a negarle con la mano para darle a entender que no tenía importancia pero él continuó.

\- Jess ha estado enfadada conmigo todo este último año. Me costó mucho retomar la amistad y aún siento que no es como antes.

\- Lo sé.

Greg hizo una pausa.

\- Lo siento mucho Annie, de verdad.

Ella le sonrió con sinceridad.

\- No tiene importancia– dijo despacio – Son cosas que pasan. También fue mi culpa por no saber… por no saber tomármelo de otra manera. Pero ya estoy bien y…

\- ¿Sabes por qué he quedado contigo, Annie?

La interpelada se interrumpió y sintió que o bien el corazón o bien el estómago se le iban a salir en cualquier momento por la boca.

\- ¿Para darme el álbum? – preguntó con timidez.

\- No exactamente pero en parte sí – dijo él, manteniendo la mirada clavada en su café, el cual rodeaba con ambas manos- Cuando lo encontré... bueno, he estado varias semanas dándole vueltas, no me decidía a llevártelo a pesar de que sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Lo hojeé y recordé lo feliz que había sido en esa época, lo felices que éramos juntos y… había pensado… aunque entendería que te negaras… que si querías, bueno, en fin, que lo retomáramos.

A Ana casi le dio algo; le había dicho exactamente lo que llevaba sospechando desde que le vio en el umbral de su apartamento. Sintió un gran vértigo, como si estuviera cayendo a toda velocidad por un pozo sin fondo, sentada y todo en su silla. Se había imaginado tantas veces esta escena por las noches, mientras se consumía en un mar de lágrimas…

\- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo, nena?

La chica se había quedado totalmente muda pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para intentar contestar se escuchó un fuerte pitido que provocó que ambos se sobresaltaran.

Ana se giró nerviosa. Venía de su bolso. Y justo en ese momento recordó que allí se había quedado el transistor de Neo desde el día que bajó a la farmacia. Lo había olvidado por completo.

Si antes se había sentido caer sin pausa ahora lo que sintió fue como una desintegración.

\- No, por favor, ahora no…

\- Caramba ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Greg.

La chica se disculpó, abrió el bolso y lo revolvió. Estupefacta clavó la vista en la luz roja parpadeante del transmisor.

\- Contesta si quieres – le animó el chico.

Ella contempló por un momento el aparato, dubitativa, y pensó en el consejo de Jess. Luego levantó la vista y sonrió nerviosa a Greg que la miraba con interés.

\- Ehm, perdona.

\- No pasa nada, adelante.

\- No… no es… importante.

\- ¿Segura? Que no me importa que lo atiendas. Si quieres te dejo intimidad – dijo Greg haciendo ademán de levantase.

\- ¡No! No. Que llame en otro momento.

Él la miró durante unos segundos y, al ver que ella no hacía nada por cogerlo, se volvió a relajar en la silla.

\- Como quieras.

Ana guardó el transistor en el bolso de nuevo, tapándolo con todo para intentar amortiguar el molesto sonido. Le ponía nerviosa y era incapaz de hablar con ese pitido de fondo. Empezó a sentir mucho calor.

\- Bueno… eer, perdona ¿qué decías? – preguntó sintiéndose como una auténtica idiota.

\- Decía – repitió Greg con paciencia – en que si quieres que volvamos a ser una pareja, como antes.

Ana suspiró y bajó la mirada, triste y perdida. Su estado de ánimo había cambiado por completo. Se sentía tan feliz hacía un momento pero la llamada tan inoportuna de Neo lo había echado todo al traste.

\- Mira Greg… yo…

\- Annie, sé que lo has pasado fatal… bueno, no, realmente no lo sé porque no he estado allí para verlo.

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

\- Me lo contó Jessica… o más bien, me lo reprochó.

El pitido del transistor se calló. Ana sintió un gran alivio pero a la vez una punzada de remordimientos.

\- Y quiero que sepas lo mucho que lo siento. Me… me comporté como un auténtico imbécil… sé que no debí hacer aquello… pero era un idiota, un capullo y… bueno, te mentiría si te dijera que en éste último año no he pensado en ti a menudo, pero pensaba que me odiabas por lo que hice y que te negarías a verme.

\- Greg, yo…

El pitido volvió a sonar. Ambos lo ignoraron aunque Greg miró de soslayo en dirección al bolso.

\- Nunca hablamos después y me quedé con ganas de disculparme. Y, además, ver el álbum me hizo recordar que nunca he sido tan feliz al lado de nadie salvo contigo.

Ana estaba empeñada en sacar alguna esquirla del cristal de su vaso con las uñas pero, por alguna endemoniada razón, no lo conseguía.

\- Mira Greg, seré sincera contigo – soltó de pronto – Ahora mismo estoy en un momento que… no… no sé… tengo un lío tremendo en la cabeza.

El chico la miró largamente. El sonido finalizó.

\- ¿Quieres decir que… hay otra persona?

Al oír esto Ana se echó hacia adelante y se frotó ligeramente las sienes.

\- Sí… no… ¡realmente no! – exclamó exasperada, porque no sabía ni lo que decía – No exactamente. Digamos que hay alguien, pero no hay nada entre nosotros.

Greg no parecía entenderlo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo es? - preguntó.

\- Pues es… diferente. Es algo mayor y… bueno… no sé, es complicado de explicar.

\- ¿Pero tú quieres algo con él?

\- No, pero…

\- Entonces no comprendo cuál es el problema.

\- Ya te lo he dicho… es complicado.

\- Entiendo – aseveró Greg pero Ana sabía que no era así. Tenía pinta que quería evitar la conversación.

Todo se había arruinado.

\- Oye, será mejor que vuelva a casa. Tengo mucho que estudiar.

\- Sí, tienes razón, perdona.

Greg pidió la cuenta y se dispuso a pagar pero Ana también alargó dinero. El chico lo rechazó.

\- Quiero pagar mi parte – dijo Ana.

\- Ni hablar, invito yo. Hemos venido por mi ¿recuerdas?

Ella insistió un poco más pero Greg también de modo que se dio por vencida y guardó el billete.

El camino de regreso fue realmente incómodo para ambos porque apenas cruzaron palabra, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. El transistor, por su parte, no volvió a sonar.

Greg insistió a acompañarla hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Cuando Ana abrió la puerta e iba a cerrar tras despedirse él la detuvo posando la mano sobre la madera.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Ana.

Greg estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia ella, muy cerca.

\- Sólo quiero que sepas que me ha gustado mucho quedar contigo esta tarde.

Ella sonrió apoyándose en la puerta.

\- A mí también.

\- Y, escucha Annie. Yo… bueno, quiero decir que entiendo tu confusión y que no debes preocuparte. Si es necesario para ti, tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo no tengo ninguna prisa. ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo... Gracias, Greg.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento, ella sintiéndose perdida en ese mar azul que eran sus ojos. Justo cuando él pareció que iba a acercarse Ana se retiró, susurrando una breve despedida y cerró la puerta.

Ana recostó contra la madera y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sacó el transistor y lo miró durante un largo rato. Luego posó su mirada en el álbum de fotos que había dejado sobre la repisa de las llaves.

\- _Idiota… Él quería besarte_ – se dijo – _Lo notabas, pero no te atreviste… ¿por qué dudas?_

Suspirando intentando apaciguar sus nervios guardó el transistor en el bolso, tomó el álbum y lo puso en la estantería con los demás. Después fue al dormitorio se volvió a poner su ropa de estar por casa que había dejado tirada de cualquier manera sobre su cama por las prisas, se hizo el moño con el lapicero, se puso sus gafas y, tras tomar aire largamente, se enfrascó de nuevo en los estudios para no pensar en nada de lo sucedido.


	16. 13 - Neo recibe su propia medicina

**13\. NEO RECIBE UN POCO DE SU PROPIA MEDICINA**

Durante el día siguiente al menos en un par de ocasiones el transistor volvió a sonar, reverberando en toda la habitación. Al final Ana se había desquiciado y había guardado el aparato en uno de los cajones de su cómoda para que la ropa amortiguara el sonido.

Se contenía no sólo por la advertencia de Jess si no por su propia confusión; sencillamente, nunca había sido buena en los conflictos y, si cogía la llamada de Neo, sería afrontar uno… y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Estaba convencida de que lo que sentía por ella el científico era auténtico pero eso no iba a ningún sitio, sencillamente no había por dónde cogerlo pero, por alguna razón, sentía que le estaba traicionando al querer a Greg de nuevo en su vida. Y eso le hacía sentirse fatal.

Miró los huecos vacíos entre su colección de juegos, allí donde los de Crash tenían su lugar, y suspiró con nostalgia.

Dio un respingo cuando, en esos momentos, volvió a resonar el transistor.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – chilló yendo hasta la cómoda y mirando la luz parpadeante del aparatito.

Lo tomó de nuevo con manos temblorosas y estuvo por pulsar el botón, pero se detuvo. Tomó una decisión justo en ese momento.

\- Annie, cielo, me pillas en un mal momento…

\- Me ha llamado.

Se escuchó silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- Disculpe, será sólo un segundito – escuchó que decía su amiga a alguien.

Ana miró entonces el reloj y se dio cuenta de que, por la hora que era, Jess estaría pasando consulta. Se sintió tremendamente culpable y se sonrojó.

Escuchó como el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse desde el otro lado.

\- De acuerdo, a ver, conserva la calma – le dijo Jess hablando en un tono de voz bajo.

\- Oye Jess, ¿estabas con un paciente? ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes. Vamos a ver… no se lo habrás cogido ¿verdad?

\- No.

\- Buena chica. ¿Cuántas veces te ha llamado?

\- Pues, aguarda – Ana se concentró y las contó – Como unas siete o más, no estoy segura, cada vez es más insistente. La primera fue el miércoles cuando estaba con Greg en…

\- ¿Has dicho Greg? – preguntó Jess con un tono de voz más elevado.

Ana se maldijo por su desliz. Siempre igual, menuda bocaza que tenía.

\- Bueno, a ver, no importa – oyó que decía su amiga – Mira, tesoro, ahora no puedo atenderte, pero al mediodía en cuanto salga de la consulta me voy para tu casa. ¿De acuerdo? Y, si quieres, comemos juntas.

Ana asintió a pesar de saber que Jess no podía verla.

\- Hasta entonces – continuó despacio – ni se te ocurra coger esas llamadas. Pensaba que lo habías roto…

\- No he sido capaz.

\- Siléncialo o apágalo.

\- No tiene ningún botón para nada de eso. Me dijo que se acabaría la batería y que entonces quizá no pudiera usarlo más.

\- ¿Y cuánto dura?

\- ¿Un montón?

\- Bueno, pues envuélvelo en ropa y guárdalo en algún armario.

\- Sí, si eso ya lo hice. Está entre mis… bragas – Ana tuvo que librar una épica batalla para que no se le escapara una risa nerviosa. Qué irónico; quién le iba a decir a Neo que, sin darse cuenta, había llegado a sus bragas.

\- ¿Cómo? Oye tesoro, tengo que volver con el paciente, pero te prometo que a la hora de comer estoy allí. ¿Vale? ¡Ánimo! Te quiero.

Un par de horas después Jessica estaba en la puerta del apartamento de su amiga.

\- Justo está sonando, me está volviendo loca – dijo Ana en tono de súplica.

\- A ver – dijo Jess sin saludar y entrando como una exhalación, arrojando su bolso negro al sofá – déjame a mí al acosador que de ésta se acuerda. ¿Dónde demonios está ese trasto?

Justo lo vio encima de la mesita de la sala de estar y lo cogió. Jess iba muy guapa con una blusa negra de cuello Peter Pan y mangas francesas. Llevaba también una falda de tubo roja que terminaba justo encima de sus rodillas, medias transparentes y zapatos de tacón negros. Su pelo rojo iba ajustado en un gran moño que respetaba su flequillo.

\- ¡Jess! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- ¿Que qué voy a hacer? Voy a darle un poco de psicología, eso voy a hacer.

\- No seas brusca con él, que tampoco está haciendo nada malo…

\- Uy que no – dijo la psicóloga apoyando su otra mano en la cadera. Descolgó apretando el botón y se acercó el transistor a la boca, cuyos labios rojos se crisparon antes de hablar - ¿Sí?

La voz de Neo resonó al otro lado del intercomunicador.

\- ¡Ana! Al fin… ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Jess bruscamente.

\- ¿Eh? – Neo se mostró confuso– Ana, soy yo, Neo…

Ante tal afirmación Jessica se sorprendió y miró por un momento a Ana con una sospecha reflejada en su rostro. Ésta no pudo evitar cierta satisfacción al comprobar que su amiga no le había creído del todo.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Ana? Maldita sea Brio ¡no me oye! – exclamó entonces Neo y se oyeron ruidos como si moviera el transistor – ¿Qué clase de ajustes chapuceros de mier…?

\- ¿Oye? – preguntó Jess saliendo de su aturdimiento – Te oigo perfectamente.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó a su vez el científico dulcificando la voz - ¡Cuánto me alegro! Estaba tan preocupado. ¿Por qué no lo cogías? He estado todo el día de ayer y el de hoy intentando contac…

\- Yo no soy Ana – contestó la chica, volviendo a interrumpirle.

Tras esas palabras se hizo un silencio de unos segundos. Ana se tensó.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú? – preguntó Neo. Su voz había bajado bastantes grados en el termómetro.

\- Su mejor amiga.

Otro silencio incómodo.

\- Muy bien, felicidades – dijo Neo volviéndose sarcástico - Me abstendré de preguntar qué haces tú con mi N-Comunicador Interdimensional.

\- ¿Tu qué? Bueno, de todos modos eso no te importa.

\- Tienes suerte de que no estemos en la misma habitación… Pero te daré el beneficio de la duda, quizá no me escuchaste bien. Quiero hablar con Ana.

\- Mmm… No – negó Jess tranquilamente.

La situación en la mente de Ana se recreó como una lucha de púgiles en un cuadrilátero, dos contrincantes muy igualados, pero su amiga iba ganando porque usaba ganchos que iban directos a la mandíbula. Empezó a hacerle señas pero la otra joven le hizo un gesto indicando que se estuviera quieta.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Habrase visto! … mira – dijo, en un tono de voz más calmado – Sólo quiero hablar con ella…– ambas chicas se percataron que estas últimas palabras las pronunció con notable esfuerzo.

\- Veo que no lo entiendes. Ana no quiere hablar contigo.

\- ¡Jess! – gesticuló Ana de manera silenciosa. La otra negó arrugando la cara.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? – preguntó Neo con un deje de ira en su voz.

\- Te he dicho – respondió Jess separando las palabras – que ella no quiere saber nada más de ti. Así que deja de llamarla ¿quieres?

Se hizo otro silencio.

\- Eso quiero oírlo de su propia voz.

\- No es posible.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Está ella ahí?

\- Sí – asintió Jess de mala gana, mirando de reojo a su amiga – Y no quiere hablarte, ya te lo he dicho, Cortex.

\- ¡Doctor Cortex! – exclamó éste – No me he sacrificado durante días y noches estudiando en la academia para que omitan el maldito título cuando se dirijan a mí…

Jess emitió un sonido de satisfacción. Se lo estaba pasando en grande desquiciando al científico más peligroso de la dimensión Wumpa y ella iba en camino de ser la psiquiatra más maléfica de la suya.

Pero esto fue suficiente para Ana. Se abalanzó sobre Jess para arrebatarle el aparato pero ésta ya se lo esperaba de modo que la esquivó y se movió por la habitación. Ana insistió pero fue repelida con facilidad.

\- Ella me lo prometió – dijo Neo con una nota de desesperación en su voz.

\- Pues te mintió. Me sorprende que un experto en mentiras y manipulaciones como tú no sepa cuando se la están colando. Y ahora, por cierto, te toca a ti escucharme– dijo la psicóloga con mucha suavidad, tono que Ana conocía muy bien; era el de la calma antes de la tempestad – No tengo ni idea de si eres real o no, lo pareces, pero aún tengo mis reservas. Pero si por casualidad es así y eres quién dices ser, me gustaría decirte que lo único que eres es un sádico amargado y egoísta que no sabría ni por dónde empezar en una relación que requiera de un mínimo afecto como puede ser una simple amistad, ni me quiero imaginar algo mucho más serio. Ana no quiere saber nada de ti, no quiere ni oírte ni hablarte, y muchísimo menos verte. Está en SU casa, con la gente que LA QUIERE de verdad y tú aquí, sencillamente, NI pinchas NI cortas. Así que deja de acosarla, maldito psicópata. ¿Te ha quedado clarito o te lo repito de nuevo?

Ana miró boquiabierta a su amiga. Ésta se había tensado y apretaba el aparato con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se veían blancos. Tenía los labios tensados al máximo y miraba fijamente a un punto muy lejano.

Durante un buen rato no se oyó nada más. Ninguna de las dos jóvenes se movió ni un ápice.

\- No colgaré hasta oír en boca de Ana todo lo que me acabas de decir, bruja – susurró Neo muy despacio pero realmente enfadado.

\- Y yo te voy a colgar porque no tengo nada más que añadir, doctor – dijo Jess enfatizando con cierta burla la última palabra y cortó la comunicación para, a continuación, resoplar con fuerza.

\- ¡Uuuff! – agregó – Qué a gusto me he quedado. Hay cada paciente al que me gustaría decirle todo esto…

\- ¡Jessica! – exclamó Ana - Te has pasado mucho. ¿Cómo…?

Ésta levantó una mano.

\- ¡Hazme caso! Es la mejor manera. Menudo ejemplar – resopló – Yo que tú, para mayor seguridad, me cargaba esto – dijo agitando el aparato – Aunque creo que ha recibido para variar algo de su propia medicina y no creo que tenga ganas de más; sé poco sobre su psique pero lo más probable es que esté teniendo una rabieta considerable en estos momentos.

Al ver la desolación de Ana, Jess se le acercó y le levantó el mentón.

\- ¡Eh! – le dijo con dulzura - ¿Estás bien Annie?

\- Creo que sí, es sólo que… me ha dado mucha lástima.

\- Tesoro, a veces eres demasiado buena e inocente. Pero hay ocasiones en las que debemos lanzarnos a la piscina y ponernos firmes. ¿Sabes que creo que tienes bastante potencial de carácter pero que lo tienes dormido?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Ah, nada – dijo Jess, recogiendo su bolso – Por algunas cosas que me ha contado tu hermano. Olvídalo.

Ana se quedó mirando el intercomunicador que reposaba en la mesilla.

\- Yo que tú lo destruiría – le dijo Jess desde la puerta – Oye, cambiando de tema ¿vienes a comer? Porque, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿es posible que mencionaras a Greg por teléfono o fueron imaginaciones mías?

Ana sintió que se hundía en la más absoluta miseria.

\- No, es cierto. Lo dije.

\- Pues vente. Anda, anímate, que yo invito y me lo cuentas todo.

La joven dio un último vistazo al transistor antes de coger su bolso y salir de casa.

* * *

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – chilló furioso Cortex según se cortó la comunicación.

Tiró el transistor contra el suelo, saltó sobre él varias veces y luego le disparó con su pistola de plasma. Lo único que quedó del invento fue la quemazón sobre el suelo blanco y una columna de humo. El olor penetrante del plástico quemado inundó toda la estancia.

Brio vio venir la violenta reacción según aquella mujer tan insolente farfullaba pestes contra su colega. Se había ido retirando, retrocediendo muy despacio para poner una distancia mínima de seguridad ante la inminente explosión de ira que se estaba gestando en el interior del otro científico; Brio lo notó en el tic del ojo y que la mano libre de Cortex se le había ido crispando por momentos.

Una vez que hubo volatilizado su creación a Cortex le dio otra rabieta.

\- ¡BUAAAAAAH! – comenzó a berrear - ¿Acaso será verdad lo que ha dicho esa despreciable mujer? Y ahora tengo que hacer otro comunicador porque no lo podré sabeeeeeeeeeerr…

Brio no se atrevía a esbozar una sonrisa de maliciosa satisfacción porque sabía que Neo se daría cuenta, por lo que su rostro se mostró simplemente inexpresivo. Aunque aquella chica le había parecido de lo más impertinente a él también no había podido evitar divertirse un poquito. ¿Es que acaso en esa dimensión las mujeres eran aún peor que en la suya?

Sin embargo ella empalidecería en comparación con la ira de Uka-Uka como éste descubriera que estaban perdiendo el tiempo en estas tonterías. Brio estaba seguro que estaría a punto de convocar reunión con Neo y, si Uka-Uka descargaba su furia sobre su jefe éste se cebaría a su vez sobre él. Y eso sí que no le hacía sonreír.

\- Iré allí… sí – escuchó que decía Neo – Iré allí y la traeré por la fuerza si hace falta. Y haré callar a esa bruja…

Brio abrió los ojos como platos, alarmado.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Ir ahí?

\- ¡Ya me has oído! – exclamó Neo.

\- ¿Pero para qué?

\- ¿Le has estado dando a la probeta y no te enteras de lo que te digo?

\- No es n-nada de eso. Es sólo que…

Neo le ignoró, aburrido. Estaba demasiado furioso como para molestarse siquiera. Brio sabía cuál era la única razón por la que había dicho eso: quería salirse con la suya. Pero no era buena idea…

\- Pero jefe… ¿y Uka-Uka?

Cortex no contestó.

\- ¿Y qué me dice de la dimensión aquella? – prosiguió viendo que había captado su atención – Ya vimos algo a través del portal. Y ese teléfono que tenía A-Ana… no sabemos qué clase de tecnología pueden tener allí… En cuanto a la chi-chica no se engañe, se marchó sin dudar y no quiere saber na-nada de este mundo… si Uka-Uka se entera de que está per-perdiendo el tiempo por una mu-mujer, se pondrá furioso... Recapacite.

Neo le fulminó con la mirada y Brio se preparó para los gritos. En su lugar Neo se volvió y descargó su rabia sobre el instrumental que había en la mesa. El cristal se quebró en mil pedazos cuando chocó contra el suelo, el líquido de las probetas se esparció y borboteó en algunos puntos mientras que el ruido del instrumental de metal le taladró los oídos. El estrépito exaltó a los animales enjaulados que berrearon en sus jaulas e hizo que Brio se encogiera tímidamente.

Justo en ese momento entraba al laboratorio de manera apresurada Lumpa, con la lengua fuera y una estúpida sonrisa en su cara juvenil, arrastrando torpemente una escoba y un recogedor. Contento por sentirse útil se puso a recoger el estropicio, sin duda lo había oído desde el cuarto de al lado. Sin embargo no tenía ningún arte usando la escoba y, aunque conseguía meter parte de los cristales rotos en el recogedor la mayoría los esparcía, por lo que su tarea era muy lenta. Pero miraba con ojos luminosos a sus jefes con el deseo de que le felicitaran por su esfuerzo.

Neo lo miró con cierta lástima.

\- Hasta este pequeñajo torpe e inútil se esfuerza por hacer sus tareas y mírame a mí, perdiendo el tiempo...

Brio suspiró aliviado. ¿Estaba de verdad recapacitando? Lumpa tomó el insulto como un halago y se puso a recoger con más entusiasmo, dejándose cristales debajo de la mesa.

\- Todos nuestros mutantes tienen algún defecto, no hemos conseguido alcanzar la perfección, el equilibrio entre la mente y el cuerpo. Si mis tropas son iguales a este zoquete peludo… ¿Tanto he descuidado mi trabajo? – comentaba Cortex en un soliloquio.

Brio carraspeó, algo avergonzado ante semejante observación.

\- Y el dragón… madre mía. Uka-Uka me va a matar – gimoteó echándose las manos a la cabeza bajo un súbito ataque de pánico. Así era su temperamento: podía pasar de la más pura rabia al miedo más irracional en cuestión de segundos.

\- N-no – adujo Brio – Lo ti-tiene todo controlado doctor, como me indicó. ¿Recuerda?

\- Pero no sé yo si Uka-Uka se tragará eso…

\- ¡DOCTOR CORTEX!

La voz hizo retumbar todo el castillo. Lumpa soltó un chillido y se escondió detrás de Neo, temblando como una hoja. Brio también brincó del susto pero se quedó en su sitio.

Cortex se tiró del cuello de la camisa, que súbitamente le parecía agobiante. ¿Acaso le había oído? ¿O sólo le convocaba como era su costumbre? Tragó varias veces mientras se mesaba las manos nerviosamente.

\- V-voy…

Al echar a andar hacia el teléfono se enredó con el pobre Lumpa y, tropezando, llegó a trompicones a la mesa, con la que se golpeó. Molesto le arreó un puntapié al demonio de Tasmania, que lo esquivó a duras penas y se alejó gimoteando hacia Brio, que le dejó refugiarse detrás de él.

\- Estúpido Lumpa – masculló Neo lanzándole una mirada asesina y frotándose la espinilla. Descolgó el teléfono mientras farfullaba algo sobre que necesitaba unas vacaciones y avisó a Pinstripe Potoroo de que le acompañara hasta el templo.

\- He estado pensando – comenzó Uka-Uka hablando despacio.

Neo tragó saliva. Observaba el resplandor cegador del cual salía la luz haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no temblar, como siempre. Con las rodillas en tierra se frotaba las manos, estaba listo para la reprimenda… como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con la de aquella horrible mujer.

\- He estado pensando – repitió de nuevo – en algo y quería hablarte al respecto.

\- Soy todo oídos, gran Uka-Uka.

\- De hecho tiene que ver con algo que estabas hablando hace un momento con tu ayudante, el tal Brio…

\- Ay mamá, que me ha oído – pensó Neo conteniendo la respiración y por muy poco no le castañearon los dientes. Le subieron unos calores por todo el cuerpo.

\- Es sobre los mutantes que habéis creado.

Neo soltó el aire despacio. Uka-Uka se jactaba de ser omnipresente y Cortex sabía que lo era (de ahí que le convocara desde la distancia, a veces siendo bastante inoportuno) pero por suerte también tendía a dormirse de vez en cuando o a no prestar atención de manera continuada a lo que le rodeaba. Cosas que le pasarían a cualquiera tras tantos siglos pasados en letargo. Neo recordó que una vez durante una de sus primeras reuniones Uka-Uka se quedó dormido de manera súbita, como si de un anciano narcoléptico se tratara. A él le había parecido gracioso pero no era prudente reírse en la cara de un espíritu iracundo.

\- Es algo sobre lo que yo ya estaba meditando. Habéis creado todo tipo de tropas fieles que nos acercan más hacia la dominación mundial pero sigue faltando algo, algo que la maquinaria necesita para arrancar. Un engranaje, creo que lo llamáis.

\- Os sigo…

\- Ese engranaje debe ser lo que has llamado "equilibrio entre mente y cuerpo". Necesitamos algo así, porque tus mutantes tienden a ser algo estrechos de miras.

\- Sin ofender, el cerebro lo ponemos nosotros.

\- ¿De qué sirve el cerebro sin un cuerpo fuerte y resistente que soporte la carga del conflicto? – replicó Uka-Uka hiriéndole en su amor propio. Neo siempre había sido un escuchimizado y pésimo en los deportes – Quiero que soluciones este problema, entonces estaremos listos para ir dando los primeros pasos en nuestro plan. Debes crear mutantes que estén por encima de la media, mínimo un nexo entre tú y el resto.

\- Sí, ya… algo así como un general…

\- ¡Exacto! Como tenemos al dragón aquél tienes más que recursos energéticos suficientes como para poner a máximo rendimiento tus instalaciones. Estaré observándote…

\- Sí, claro, el dragón… sí – Neo se había quedado pasmado porque Uka-Uka, por alguna razón, no se había enterado de ese percance.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡Nada! Un ligero contratiempo que ya está en vías de resolverse…

\- Sea lo que sea, soluciónalo cuanto antes. Os quiero tanto a Brio como a ti inmersos en la tarea y a la niña esa que trajiste también, aunque ahora que lo pienso no la he examinado para ver si es realmente útil…

\- No será necesario, me deshice de ella. Al final era un estorbo – mintió Neo. Era un artista consumado en el arte de la mentira pero no era nada fácil colársela a un espíritu centenario.

\- Bien, bien. Así me gusta, no quiero excusas ni problemas. Compláceme y todo irá bien para ti…


	17. 14 - La decisión de Ana

**Me siento generosa. ¡Otro capítulo!**

* * *

 **14\. LA DECISIÓN DE ANA**

Ana se miró en el espejo. Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía las manos frías. Se había puesto un vestido blanco y fino de cuello de barco, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y cuya falda le llegaba hasta algo por encima de las rodillas que combinaba con unas sandalias altas de color marrón. El pelo le caía apenas ondulándose lo justo hasta la cintura, totalmente suelto, pues es como más le gustaba llevarlo. Al cuello llevaba el ahora inseparable colgante del cristal. Se había maquillado lo justo: un poco de pintalabios y ojos delineados, disimulando con corrector sus ojeras habituales. Aunque se veía realmente estupenda no estaba tan entusiasmada como había imaginado, aunque lo achacó a los nervios.

Cuando bajó a la calle donde le esperaba Greg éste emitió un silbido de admiración

\- Hoy estás especialmente guapa – le dijo, aunque Ana tuvo la súbita sensación de que sólo se lo decía por el maquillaje. Aun así le dedicó una sonrisa.

Él había optado por una camisa de sport a cuadros, unos pantalones chinos claros y unos zapatos cómodos.

\- Gracias. Tú tampoco estás mal.

A pesar de sus reservas no pudo evitar decirle a Greg que sí cuando le llamó para tomar algo; Ana no era ninguna estúpida, sabía por qué quería verle. Había pensado mucho en el tema y estaba bastante nerviosa. Reprimió un impulso de tomarle de la mano mientras iban por la calle, paseando, y por suerte ninguno de los dos sacó el tema. Quizá se hubiera equivocado y efectivamente Greg le estuviera dando el tiempo que ella necesitaba, así pues intentó tranquilizarse.

Luego volvieron a la cafetería de la otra vez y pidieron exactamente lo mismo que días atrás. Ana estaba francamente a gusto pero entonces…

\- Bueno – dijo Greg - ¿Has estado pensando en lo que te dije?

Ana tragó saliva e intentó disimular su ansiedad.

\- Pues, si te soy sincera, sí le he dado muchas vueltas.

Él sonrió y le tomó una mano. Ana le dejó hacer pero por un segundo estuvo a punto de retirarla. Extrañamente se estaba sintiendo algo incómoda.

\- Me pasa lo mismo – confesó - Yo tampoco he parado de darle vueltas desde que nos vimos. Y no paro de pensar en ti constantemente.

Ana tomó aire. La estaba presionando.

\- Mira Greg, es que las cosas no son tan sencillas ¿sabes?

\- Pero…

\- Como sabes, no fue fácil para mí. Este año he intentado por todos los medios alejarte de mi cabeza, sin mucho éxito…

\- ¡Eso es una señal! – dijo él, interrumpiéndola – Significa que sigues sintiendo algo, Annie. ¿Pero por qué dudas tanto?

Ana frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No es obvio?

Ana veía su juego. Empezó a sentirse realmente molesta, no sólo por eso si no ante la insistencia de Greg porque le diera ya una respuesta.

\- De veras que no, Annie. A no ser que realmente haya otro…

\- ¡Te dije la otra vez que no! ¿Por qué siempre has de pensar que la razón de que te digan que no es que hay otro tío? – se quejó ella, pero se dio cuenta que también lo hacía un poco a la defensiva.

\- Lo siento – repuso él - pero es sólo que no entiendo por qué eres dudas tanto mientras yo lo tengo todo claro.

Ana le miró incrédula.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No decías que serías capaz de esperarme todo el tiempo que necesitara? Pues estas cosas llevan su tiempo Greg. No me puedo lanzar a tus brazos así como así. Yo… no puedo.

Observó detenidamente la mueca burlona de Greg, su mirada despectiva y algo se revolvió en el interior de Ana.

 _"¿Sabes que creo que tienes bastante potencial de carácter pero que lo tienes dormido?_ " resonó la voz de Jess en un rincón de su mente. Cuando la escuchó decir eso se hizo la loca pero había escuchado a su amiga perfectamente y sabía a qué se refería. ¿Acaso no se había dejado manejar al antojo de los demás?

" _Lo único que pienso es por qué guardas tanto rencor_ ", " _Quizá para ti las cosas han ido demasiado bien y por eso no lo entiendes_ " – aquella conversación que tuvo con Neo en la playa.

¿Acaso ella no albergaba tantas dudas por un feo rencor?

" _… es sólo por el hecho de que no hayas decidido utilizar tus conocimientos para hacer el bien por culpa precisamente de ese insano rencor_ " … " _Precisamente gracias a esas circunstancias he llegado adonde estoy ahora_ " – le había contestado él.

¿Quién era ella para reprocharle a Neo su comportamiento para que luego ella hicieron lo mismo? ¿Acaso no era bueno a veces dejarse llevar por los sentimientos? No tenía nada de malo liberar esa agonía de manera conflictiva de vez en cuando, sobre todo porque, como el propio Neo le había insinuado, todos tenemos nuestro orgullo… y Ana agachaba demasiado la cabeza por complacer a los demás.

" _Dime dónde vive el tal Greg y, si quieres, le parto las piernas por cretino" "Eres inteligente y bonita… ¿No crees que más imbécil él si no se ha dado cuenta?_ ". Esas frases la embargaron de una profunda ternura. Ana sólo quería gustar por ser ella misma, al natural, sin adornos ni suplementos como la ropa elegante y el maquillaje. Y así se dio cuenta de que era lo más bonito que nadie le había dicho jamás…

Así fue como la revelación llegó a ella, como si el mundo se parara a su alrededor o fuera muy despacio mientras que ella iba muy rápido. Se había dado cuenta que se había estado engañando todo el tiempo. NO quería volver con Greg. Después de haber imaginado infinidad de veces este momento en el que ella aceptaba incondicionalmente, ahora lo rechazaba sin preámbulos.

Pensó que se sentiría triste, pero realmente lo único que quería era decirle a Greg todo lo que siempre quiso decirle.

\- Está bien, dejaré de mentir y seré sincera – comenzó – Es totalmente cierto que durante todo este año no he parado de pensar en ti y en todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos, como te acabo de decir. Y ahora de pronto, has vuelto a mi vida, en un momento en que está patas arriba totalmente. Has hecho algo con lo que he estado soñando infinidad de veces durante casi todo este último año, sentada sola en mi apartamento, mientras me comía una tarrina tras otra de helado mientras veía películas románticas. Pero ¿sabes qué? Luego he recordado que me he pasado el último año intentando convencerme a mí misma que nuestra ruptura era por mi culpa, consiguiendo tan sólo torturarme, y todo para mitigar mi dolor; sólo quería encontrarle una explicación que por muchos helados y chocolate que me zampara no conseguía hallar. Y, aunque he tardado, he acabado dándome cuenta de que aquí el único culpable no es otro que un capullo llamado Gregory Hall.

Ana comprobó cómo iba mutando la expresión de Greg de una sonrisa condescendiente a la sorpresa total.

\- ¿Por qué iba a ser yo culpable de que te tiraras a Lily? – continuó Ana, elevando cada vez más la voz. La gente de la cafetería comenzó a mirarles - ¿Qué culpa tenía yo que Lily te empezara a parecer que estaba más buena que yo, con sus grandes tetas y sus largas piernas moldeadas en el gimnasio pero que no sabe ni sumar dos y dos sin calculadora?

\- Ana… – advirtió Greg intentando detenerla mirando incómodo a su alrededor.

\- Cierto es – continuó ella, imperturbable, ya a plena voz – que no basta tener unas tetas enormes, tienes que saber ir restregándoselas a todo tío cercano. E, inocente de mí, que yo pensaba que mi chico era inmune a esas insinuaciones tan vulgares… hasta que un buen día él no pudo más y se la llevó a su apartamento. Su novia llegó antes porque se canceló una de sus clases, cargada de comida tailandesa que detesta pero que a su chico le pirra, encantada por poder pasar unas horas extra con él antes de irse a trabajar y darle una sorpresa. Y cuando abre la puerta del apartamento se los encuentra a los dos, él en calzoncillos y ella sin nada más encima que la camisa de trabajo de su chico encaramada en la encimera de la cocina. Guay ¿verdad? – preguntó, volviéndose a los ocupantes de la mesa más cercana, que intentaron disimular pero que siguieron atentos al monólogo de la chica.

\- Ana… estás montando un espectáculo… baja la voz – insistió Greg, carraspeando y sonriendo sin mucho éxito.

\- ¡Tú sí que montaste un espectáculo! – chilló Ana y le miró llena de dolor – Me destrozaste el corazón follándote a la zorra de Lily durante meses mientras yo trabajaba hasta la madrugada en el bar con la esperanza de ahorrar una parte del dinero para que viviésemos juntos. Estúpida, estúpida…

\- Mira – dijo Greg al cabo de un momento, luchando por mantener la compostura pues nunca había visto a Ana así – Lo de Lily fue un error. Se acabó. Nunca más he vuelto a hablar con ella, no quiero saber nada de ella ni ella de mi.

\- ¡Qué le habrás hecho! Más mentiras, más tomaduras de pelo – protestó Ana, cansada.

Greg negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡No miento! Jess puede confirmártelo…

\- Ni se te ocurra meter a Jess en esto – le advirtió Ana y le lanzó tal mirada asesina que Greg se echó un poco para atrás.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero Ana, de verdad, no sé cuántas veces más quieres que te diga que lo sien… – comenzó a decir Greg pero se interrumpió cuando Ana le arrojó el contenido de su vaso a la cara. El chico se levantó derribando la silla con estrépito, provocando que la gente les mirase de nuevo - ¿PERO QUÉ COÑO HACES? ¡Esta camisa me costó 300$!

\- Que te den Greg; a ti y a tu estúpida camisa, pero si vuelvo a oírte decir que lo sientes lamentarás algo más que esa camisa – le contestó Ana. Luego recogió todas sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta del local, seguida por las miradas del resto de clientes.

Greg miró a su alrededor, incómodo al sentirse observado y furiosamente dolido por la humillación. En un último esfuerzo por mantener su dignidad esbozó una mueca y la señaló.

\- Estás loca…

\- Es posible – admitió Ana de lo más risueña volviéndose hacia él con una gran sonrisa– Pero no sabes lo bien que me siento. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de decirte lo increíblemente capullo que eres y despedirme de ti con esto, idiota – agregó mientras hacía un corte de mangas.

Se oyeron unos aplausos de un grupo de jubiladas que almorzaba en una mesa cercana; todos saben del gusto de las señoras mayores por los cotilleos y los despellejamientos públicos. Ana les sonrió e hizo una reverencia, abandonando al local pasmado.

Cuando torció la esquina Ana tuvo que reprimir un grito de victoria. Nunca se había sentido tan maravillosamente bien. Casi echó a correr por la calle, sintiéndose liberada de unas ataduras que la habían mantenido demasiado tiempo lastrando una carga que se había hecho insoportable. Corrió hasta el parque cercano con el pelo suelto agitándose detrás y se detuvo ante el estanque donde los patos nadaban y comían lo que les arrojaban unos chiquillos cercanos. Sonrió al sol, pestañeando.

Le había cundido la mañana. No sólo se había quitado un gran peso de encima que llevaba arrastrando demasiado tiempo si no que además recibía una ilusión que había crecido en ese mismo momento en su interior. ¿Qué más daba lo que opinara el resto? Por una vez, haría lo que ella quería. Ya había tomado una decisión.

Envolvió el cristal en su mano y le sonrió con ternura. Estaba segura de lo que quería. Pero antes sentía la necesidad de avisar para que no se repitiera de nuevo lo anterior: preocupación, policía…

Sacó su móvil y marcó el número de sus padres. Sabía que a esas horas no iban a estar así que esperó pacientemente a que el contestador diera la señal. Dejó un mensaje indicándoles que estaría ausente unos días porque iba a realizar un viajecito para arreglar un asunto pendiente.

Luego marcó el número de Jess que, igualmente, no iba a coger al estar en la consulta. Ana esperó que el buzón no estuviera lleno y, por suerte, no fue así:

\- Hola Jess. Primero, decirte que he enviado al cuerno a Greg, no quiero saber nada más de él. Tenías razón, estoy por encima y menudo gustazo. Pero aunque sé que estarás dando saltos de alegría al escuchar esto te aconsejo que te sientes; a pesar de todo lo que me has dicho y advertido he tomado una decisión. Al menos debo hablarle y sincerarme con él, ya sabes de quién hablo. Se lo debo y no admito tus protestas. Sé que me quieres y que lo haces con todo el cariño del mundo, pero creo que ya soy más que capaz de decidir por mí misma las cosas. ¡Deséame suerte y no te enfades mucho! Te quiero mucho, pelirroja.

Y ya, por último, quedaba su hermano. Desde que le había confesado su aventura él se mostraba muy seco con ella. Estaba dolido porque pensaba que no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para contarle la verdad pero ella no tenía la culpa de que él no la creyese.

Marcó su teléfono para dejarle un mensaje en el buzón de voz pero para su sorpresa él se lo cogió:

\- "¡Dígamelon!" – saludó su hermano, muy risueño.

\- Dany – contestó – He de hablar contigo un momento, es importante.

\- Hola pecosa, está bien. ¡Eh Kevin! – gritó su hermano a su amigo – Salgo un momento ¿vale?... Soy todo tuyo, hermanita, de paso me echo un pitillo.

\- ¿Prometes no interrumpirme?

Dany suspiró.

\- Vaaale. Venga, suéltalo.

Ana se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos.

\- Sé que te sentó muy mal lo que te conté la otra vez pero era la pura verdad. ¿Y sabes qué? Te parecerá una locura pero voy a volver. Tengo que decirle a Neo lo que realmente siento por él y que sea lo que tenga que ser. Ya he avisado a los papás y a Jess dejándoles un mensaje en el contestador pero quería avisarte a ti también. Sólo me iré por unos días pero volveré para los exámenes finales, no os preocupéis que estaré bien. Abriré un portal desde el apartamento con el intercomunicador que me dio Neo y volveré a la dimensión Wumpa… y oye, yo siempre he confiado en ti, pedazo de idiota. ¡Te quiero!

Colgó sin darle tiempo a contestar y apagó el teléfono. Luego echó a correr con una sonrisa en la cara hasta su apartamento ignorando las miradas que le echaban a su paso.


	18. 15 - El plan de Neo

**SumonerDante - Me alegro que te gustara, es que se lo merecía el muy cretino. Es un superficial y encima viene a presionar, después de lo que pasó.**

 **Invitados huéspedes - Brio tiene ciertas espinitas clavadas con Cortex, por eso no podrá evitar disfrutar cuando le ve apurado. Greg es un tipo oportunista y poco bienvenido, teniendo en cuenta su forma de ser. Guapo pero idiota.**

 **¿Imaginas a Cortex en nuestra dimensión? Pero no se yo, no le veo muy decidido, sabemos que en el fondo es un poco cobardica.**

 **En cuanto a Jess bueno, tiene un carácter de aúpa que cualquiera se mete con ella. Por un lado mejor que no estuvieran en el mismo espacio porque si no a saber qué pasaría.**

 **Ana está claro que ha tomado una decisión, no sabe si buena o mala, pero qué pasará podremos saberlo si seguimos leyendo...**

* * *

 **15\. EL PLAN DE NEO**

Ana no tuvo ningún problema cuando abrió el portal ni en llegar hasta el castillo puesto que Neo había incluido las coordenadas del mismo en su comunicador. La chica apareció en el exterior, justo en la playa donde habían charlado aquella vez. ¿Casualidad? Tan nerviosa y decidida estaba que no sintió ningún mareo al atravesar el tejido interdimensional por lo que subió las escaleras y entró corriendo en el interior, que ya conocía bastante bien.

Su objetivo era el lugar donde Neo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo: su laboratorio. Apenas se dio cuenta de que no se cruzó con nadie, lo cual era muy extraño porque normalmente siempre había ayudantes controlando las instalaciones o mutantes trabajando.

Por fin llegó a las puertas jadeando, y entonces se detuvo. La ansiedad y el nerviosismo le golpearon de lleno por lo que no las abrió enseguida.

\- ¡Neo! – gritó una vez entró en el laboratorio pero, para su sorpresa, estaba vacío - ¿Neo? ¿Brio? ¿Hola?

Miró por todas partes pero no vio a ninguno de los dos. Sin darse por vencida intentó pensar. Acudió corriendo al despacho de Brio pero allí tampoco había nadie. Volvió sobre sus pasos pensando en ir al despacho de Neo cuando estuvo a punto de caer porque algo oscuro y peludo se enredó en sus pies. Trastabillando Ana evitó la caída pero esa cosa se le echó encima sin que pudiera evitarlo, dándole un buen lametón en la cara.

\- ¡Lumpa!

Estaba claro que el diablo de Tasmania se alegraba de verla porque no paraba quieto y Ana tardó un rato en conseguir que se tranquilizara para poder sostenerle bien. Le recordó a un perro que tuvieron en casa hacía años; cuando llegaban de la calle se ponía la mar de feliz y cariñoso.

\- ¡Doctora ha vuelto! ¡Lumpa contento! Lumpa bueno…

\- ¡Claro que sí pequeñín!

Ella le devolvió el abrazo, aunque un poco agobiada por tanta efusividad. Luego le bajó al suelo, donde él la miró con grandes ojos y una sonrisa que dejaba ver su lengua.

\- Oye Lumpa ¿sabes dónde están todos? ¿Dónde está el doctor Cortex?

-¡Lumpa sabe y enseña! – exclamó, contento por sentirse útil y echó a trotar por el pasillo tras cogerla de la mano.

Le llevó hasta una puerta que daba al exterior, al otro extremo del castillo, donde una escalinata conducía hasta otro edificio anexo. ¿Qué estarían haciendo allí? Unas escaleras bajaban hasta la playa que les separaba.

\- ¿Qué hacen allí?

Lumpa se encogió de hombros y estornudó.

\- No "sepo" – dijo.

\- Pues vayamos a averiguarlo…

Cuando llegaron se encontraron en un recinto circular, abierto al cielo exterior pues saltaba a la vista que estaba a medio construir, con maquinaria integrada. ¿Quizá era por esto que no se habían enterado de su llegada? Efectivamente vio al doctor Brio enfrascado en la monitorización de algo, pero sin separarse de uno de sus viales y a Pinstripe cargando con un contenedor que se acercaba hasta él. También algunos ayudantes robóticos y mutantes iban de aquí para allá, cargando cosas, haciendo ajustes o simplemente mirando el panorama. ¡Sí que estaban atareados! A un lado, cerca de donde pululaban los ayudantes, había una jaula grande.

Ana jamás había visto esta parte de la isla y se preguntaba qué harían. Lumpa permanecía a su lado mirando con atención pero por su expresión estaba tan perdido como ella.

\- ¡Brio! ¡Necesito esas lecturas ya! – gritó Neo. Ana siguió el sonido de su voz y le encontró montado en su aerodeslizador, muchos metros por encima, cerca del borde exterior del edificio examinando la maquinaria.

\- ¡Y-ya casi está, doctor! – exclamó Brio.

Justo en ese momento él levanto la vista y vio tanto a Ana como a Lumpa. Brio abrió la boca de par en par y se quedó inmóvil. Ana no pudo evitar sonreírle. Él se la devolvió más por inercia que por otra cosa, pues parecía muy sorprendido.

\- ¿Están ya o qué? – preguntó Neo de nuevo.

Pinstripe también la vio y por poco se le cae la caja que acercaba.

\- ¡Caramba! – exclamó.

\- ¿Qué, Pinstripelli? No te he oído – exclamó Neo y se interrumpió cuando al volverse la vio allí plantada, mirándole fijamente y esbozando una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Ana? – preguntó Neo sorprendido - ¿Cómo…?

\- Hola Neo – se limitó a decir, pues súbitamente al verle se quedó en blanco. ¿Cómo abordarle?

Sin embargo él se recuperó en seguida de su sorpresa inicial. Su expresión cambió, tornándose seria y se desplazó a un lugar cercano donde estaba, colocando varios componentes.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con cierta frialdad.

A Ana se le cayó el alma a los pies. Ignorando a Brio y a Pinstripe quienes habían interrumpido sus quehaceres y no le quitaba la vista de encima, se acercó hasta donde estaba Neo. En cuanto a Lumpa se quedó donde estaba rascándose una pulga molesta.

\- He vuelto para hablar contigo – le confesó.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Ahora quieres hablar? Creo que ya lo dejaste bastante claro gracias a tu amiga – replicó él, dándole la espalda y sin parar de desplazarse con el aerodeslizador, haciendo ajustes aquí y allá en esa maquinaria que Ana no tenía ni idea para qué servía y que apenas le importaba, aunque esa jaula...

\- ¡Oh! Sí - murmuró y sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse – Perdóname, fue injusto que Jess hablara por mí. Por eso he vuelto, quería hablarte en persona, cara a cara.

Él la miró con lo que a ella le pareció desconfianza pero llevó el aerodeslizador hasta el suelo, ceñudo. Se bajó y se acercó hasta un teclado cercano que empezó a manipular.

\- ¿Para qué tantas molestias? ¿O acaso has vuelto para humillarme aún más?

La dureza de su voz junto con sus palabras hicieron que a Ana le doliera, pero comprendió que lo decía porque él estaba aún más dolido que ella. Bajó la vista un segundo y se mordió por enésima vez los labios, buscando las mejores palabras.

\- No, no he vuelto para humillarte – le dijo con voz suave - Quiero pedirte disculpas por no haber hablado directamente contigo y ser sincera.

Él se detuvo un momento en sus tareas, lo que significaba que por fin había captado su atención, pero no se volvió.

\- Neo...

\- Como ves no es el momento, estamos muy ocupados…

\- Lo sé, seré breve. Después me iré y no volveré nunca más, si es eso lo que quieres.

Él siguió plantado en la misma posición, pero parecía meditar. Ella no podía ver la expresión de su cara.

\- Neo ¿es que acaso vas a obligarme a hablarle a tu espalda? ¿Por qué no me miras?

Como no se inmutó Ana pensó que no iba a hacerle caso pero entonces él se giró. Estaba visiblemente resentido y ella se sintió aún peor por haberle causado ese mal. No le salieron las palabras de la boca, tenía tanto que decir que no sabía por dónde empezar. En su lugar un impulso empezó a surgir en su interior, provocándole un hormigueo en los pies y en las manos.

Pareció pasar una eternidad cuando de pronto se arrojó hacia él y le abrazó. Neo no pareció ni resistirse ni echarla si no que se quedó totalmente inmóvil por la sorpresa. El corazón de Ana le latía en los oídos y sentía aquella náusea familiar en la garganta cuando estaba muy nerviosa y por lo que sabía que iba a suceder a continuación, pues segundos después estaba besándole.

Por un momento perdió la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En otras circunstancias quizá le habría avergonzado que Brio, Pinstripe, Lumpa y otros de los mutantes que se habían ido acercando – a estas alturas se habían enterado todos que ella había regresado- les estuviesen mirando descaradamente y pasmados, pero no ahora. Era el único modo que encontró de expresar el barullo de emociones que se agitaban a su alrededor: amor, incertidumbre, miedo, ansiedad, arrepentimiento y pasión.

¿Por qué no intentarlo al menos? Ella quería quedarse, al menos durante unos días antes de los exámenes y demostrarle lo que realmente sentía por él, hacerle ver que podía ser correspondido. Que podía poseer por fin algo que él jamás había tenido.

Comprobó entonces que Neo, quien había permanecido tenso durante el abrazo, se había aflojado un tanto y parecía que le devolvía los besos. Ana se sintió flotar lejos del suelo, hacia el cielo…

Pero entonces algo pasó. Oyó una especie de tintineo, a la par que se percató de un cambio en Neo pues, a pesar de que aún la estaba besando, sus labios se habían crispado. Ana notó que algo sólido se cerraba en torno a sus muñecas. Antes de poder reaccionar él se había retirado bruscamente de su lado y apretaba uno de los botones de un control remoto que había aparecido en una de sus manos.

Ana sintió un fuerte tirón que le hizo soltar un grito y se vio amarrada en un campo eléctrico, sujeta por las muñecas a los rayos, suspendida debajo de un disco de metal, y no tocaba el suelo con los pies. No dolió pero no podía moverse. En las muñecas llevaba unos aros similares al que había llevado en el cuello durante la mayor parte de su estancia anterior y parecían unirse mediante el campo al disco de arriba.

Aturdida y súbitamente furiosa, miró al científico.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? – exclamó.

\- ¿Que qué hago? – preguntó Neo- ¿Acaso te piensas que soy estúpido? - Dicho esto se volvió hacia el resto - ¿Se puede saber qué estáis mirando? ¡Pinstripelli deja eso en su sitio de una vez! ¡Lumpa, fuera de mi vista antes de que rompas algo, peludo inútil! ¡Y tú Brio, tráeme esos resultados de una vez, idiota! ¡Y el resto moveos de una vez, se acabó la fiesta!

Todos dieron un respingo. En el caso de Brio, que había observado boquiabierto toda la escena, se había quedado sorprendido ante la reacción de su superior. Por un momento se sintió orgulloso de que hubiera superado, por fin, lo de la chica pero, por otra, no entendía qué mosca le había picado ahora que por fin la tenía después de la lata que dio por ella. Pero aun así se apresuró a obedecerle.

\- ¡Bájame de aquí ahora mismo! ¿Me oyes? – gritó Ana furiosa e intentando forcejear sin ningún éxito - ¡QUE ME BAJES!

Él ahogó un grito pero se sacó cinta que tenía en el bolsillo y se la pegó en la boca rápidamente, por si ella le lanzaba un mordisco. La veía capaz. Ana farfullaba cosas incomprensibles detrás de la cinta pero estaba claro que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Prometiste que me contestarías! – estalló Neo entonces.

Pulsó otro botón y la estructura que apresaba a Ana se elevó. Neo volvió a su aerodeslizador y se acercó.

– ¿Sabes lo que es esperar durante semanas a que aquello que más quieres se digne a acordarse de ti? Te llamé tantas veces y tú ni te molestaste en atenderme soltándome a aquella condenada víbora que escupía veneno al otro lado. Fui un auténtico imbécil teniendo la esperanza de, que por alguna ínfima probabilidad, te fijaras en mí. ¿Y ahora regresas para reírte más todavía? ¿Crees que seduciéndome falsamente conseguirás que baje la guardia? Sinceramente, ya no tienes ninguna influencia sobre mí… ¡lo único que importa ahora es lo que tienes a tu alrededor! – exclamó, extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba – En realidad, es una mero bosquejo de algo mayor que planeo a largo plazo pero tendremos que conformarnos con este prototipo a medio construir…

En ese momento su ascenso se detuvo con un chasquido, quedando suspendida en un lateral. Miró hacia abajo y por poco se marea de ver sus pies colgando sobre el agua, que se agitaba a muchos metros por debajo. Ana siguió gritando bajo la cinta pero lo único que se oía era algo así como "¡Mmph mmbbmm mph!".

Cortex la observó y ladeó la cabeza, acercando su oído a varios centímetros y poniendo la mano ahuecada, como si intentara escuchar mejor.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué para qué sirve esta increíble maquinaria, doctor Cortex? – Preguntó con voz aguda, sin duda imitando la de Ana - ¡Oh! – exclamó, ya con su voz habitual - Pues no pienso contarte cuál será su verdadero propósito en un futuro cuando esté terminada pero sí puedo decirte que ahora permitirá que algo que liberé por idiota vuelva a mí. ¿Lo adivinas, querida? ¡Sí, tu amiguito el cagón de energía! Ha sido harto conveniente que hayas venido, facilitarás la tarea – añadió, volviéndose hacia ella – No es la primera vez que lo intentamos y fracasamos pues no conseguimos atraer a ese condenado animal, a pesar del chip rastreador, se ha aprendido nuestras técnicas y nos esquiva astutamente. Ahora verá a su amiga atrapada y no podrá resistirse; se acercará a ti y entonces ¡ZAAAAM! Rayo de energía y quedará más tieso que una vara, listo para su jaula. ¡Jajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Ana abrió mucho los ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas ante el giro de los acontecimientos. ¡Así que jamás había renunciado completamente a Dany! ¡Y lo peor es que ella sería la herramienta para atraparle de nuevo! Hacía un momento llegaba ilusionada hasta el castillo pensando en que volvería a ver a Neo y que pasaría unos días maravillosos con él, para luego sentir un agudísimo dolor al verse traicionada. Y una furia visceral. Comenzó a hablar con gran ferocidad bajo la cinta.

El científico dejó de reír y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué tienes que decir, a ver? – preguntó, atreviéndose a retirarle la cinta de la boca, si bien lo hizo con cierta aprensión.

\- ¡Pequeño renacuajo, te juro que me soltaré y te voy a patear el culo tan fuerte que no podrás sentarte en un mes y…! – por un momento estuvo tentado de volverle a poner la cinta para no oírla pero entonces a Neo se le ocurrió que si oía su voz el dragón vendría antes.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba que sólo tendrías palabras de cariño hacia mí. No haces más que mostrarme tus auténticos sentimientos – comentó aburrido.

Ana se detuvo y le miró indignada. Cortex la ignoró y se aseguró que la chica estuviera bien visible. Tras terminar se volvió y, haciendo bocina con las manos, gritó:

\- ¡Brio! ¡Colócate ya en la palanca! ¡Y vosotros! – agregó, a sus ayudantes – ¡Estad preparados con la jaula, no quiero errores!

\- No te saldrás con la tuya – le espetó entonces Ana. Su voz estaba cargada de tal odio que le hizo estremecer. Pero estaba dispuesto a no dejar que la chica le influyera más.

\- ¿Ah no? – le preguntó sonriente – Pues espera y verás.

Abandonó su posición, dejando a Ana sola, para apartarse de la trayectoria del dragón. Una vez que lo atraparan irían a buscar los cristales que en este tiempo hubiera generado por toda la isla, lo que le aseguraría un futuro bastante tranquilo de energía ilimitada. Cuando el aparato se encendió él tocó varios controles y miró arriba.

\- ¡Vamos pajarillo! – le gritó a la chica – ¡Cántanos una canción!. Que te oigan bien lejos.

\- ¡La única canción que vas a oír serán los golpes que dará tu cabeza cuando te agarre y te utilice de martillo! – le increpó Ana, furiosa, pero se mordió la lengua cuando comprobó que por algún sistema de megafonía su voz se escuchaba tan alto que por poco le explotan los oídos. ¿Acaso era así cómo esperaba atraer al dragón? Porque entonces ella recordó que éste siempre reaccionaba a su voz.

\- Sigue, sigue – le animó Neo - ¡Que te oigamos todos bien!

Ana guardó silencio. No pensaba colaborar y esperaba que Dany no le hubiera escuchado.

\- Venga ¿algún insulto más hacia mi persona?

\- Que te den – masculló Ana.

Pero Cortex tenía todo pensado y, cuando vio que la chica no quería colaborar, la azuzó con un poco de electricidad.

\- ¡Ay! – gritó Ana cuando una pequeña descarga la entumeció la mano. Le recordó la casa de Jess con su tarima flotante; era habitual que se dieran descarga tras andar por la casa. Pequeños chispazos la sacudieron y, por mucho que intentó no quejarse, no pudo evitarlo. Era como si la pellizcaran y ella no soportaba los pellizcos.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Uy! Madre mía, como me suelte ¡ay! Te vas a enterar…

\- ¡Eso, canta, pajarillo! – le gritó Cortex – Que venga nuestro amigo.

A la chica se le saltaron las lágrimas. No por los chispazos tan molestos si no porque él la estaba haciendo todo esto. Ahora la que tenía el corazón roto era ella. Y a él parecía importarle un pimiento.

Había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes.


	19. 16 - Haciendo lo que es correcto

**Stephdragonnes - No problem! You are always welcome! ^^ Cortex and his temperament...**

 **SumonerDante - Cierto, Uka-Uka nunca ha sido para tomárselo a risa y Ana tuvo que haberse impuesto en su día a Jess, ¡si es que las dudas no son buenas nunca!**

* * *

 **16\. HACIENDO LO QUE ES CORRECTO**

Quizá todo lo que pasaba hubiera tenido un buen final para él pero Cortex no tuvo en cuenta a un tercer elemento, totalmente inesperado y que tenía su origen en el mismo universo del que provenía Ana. De hecho estaban más que de sobra emparentados.

Pues Dany – el original– no se quedó de brazos cruzados tras la conversación con la insensata de su hermana. Cuando Ana le colgó y le dejó con la palabra en la boca él devolvió la llamada sólo para comprobar que ésta había apagado su teléfono. Preocupado, salió por patas del bar dejando a su socio y amigo Kevin a cargo.

A continuación llamó preocupado a Jess y se puso al día con lo que ésta le contó a través del manos libres mientras conducía hacia casa de Ana, pues no sabía nada de lo ocurrido fuera de lo que ella le había contado, pero como iba demasiado rápido le paró la policía para ponerle una multa, por lo que perdió un tiempo valiosísimo.

No es que él creyera del todo la historia pero sí que de por medio había un tío del que Ana parecía haberse enamorado; ese no era el problema, pues en otras circunstancias a Dany le habría gustado mucho ver que por fin había superado lo del capullo de Greg pero estaba seguro de que su hermana pequeña se estaba metiendo en problemas... por otro capullo. Y eso no iba a suceder si podía evitarlo.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar al apartamento de Ana llamó a la puerta con insistencia. Como no le contestaba abrió con su juego de llaves. Registró el lugar sin encontrarla; vio que estaba muy desordenado, la pila a rebosar de cacharros sucios, apuntes esparcidos por todo el escritorio de su habitación y la cama deshecha. Normalmente Ana era una chica muy ordenada y su piso sólo parecía una leonera en época de exámenes… y también cuando dejó a aquél tuercebotas de Greg porque se había liado con una tía buena, eso no admitía discusión, a espaldas de su hermana.

Cuando fisgó buscando alguna evidencia de adónde se podría haber largado – pensaba que no muy lejos, a su armario no le parecía faltarle nada, es más, vio la maleta intacta – se fijó en algo extraño que atrajo su atención.

Surgía un tenue resplandor del cuarto de baño. La puerta estaba cerrada pero era más que evidente que había una luz azulada que escapaba por el hueco inferior de la puerta. Extrañado la abrió y entró, sin ver nada anormal… hasta que sintió un tirón y, con un grito de sorpresa, atravesó sin darse cuenta lo que quedaba de un portal a medio cerrar a otra dimensión.

Se sintió caer pesadamente sobre el suelo e, ipso facto, sintió la arena hasta en los calzoncillos. Tosiendo se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa y miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué co…? – exclamó rascándose la cabeza, confuso.

El mar lamía la arena con su eterna insistencia, algo que era imposible porque en su ciudad no había. Se frotó los ojos varias veces y, por último, se pellizcó para comprobar que no estaba flipando. ¡Estaba en una playa, eso seguro! Y una no muy acogedora, pues estaba llena de guijarros… y entonces vio el castillo.

Elevó la cabeza usando su mano como parapeto para protegerse de los rayos del sol. Y lo que vio le dejó pasmado.

\- ¿Es lo que creo que es? – preguntó a nadie en particular.

Reconocía de sobra aquella construcción la había visto en uno de los juegos favoritos de su infancia. Dany siempre se había preguntado cómo semejante arquitectura se sostenía en pie. Por una de las torres se podía ver que salía de ella como si fuera una pajita un potente telescopio que enfocaba al firmamento y, anclado a algún lugar y elevándose por encima, había un dirigible.

Casi se cae de rodillas por la impresión.

\- Annie ¡no mentías! – exclamó entre carcajadas - ¡Esto es la Isla Cortex! ¡La leche!

Miró al horizonte y descubrió con entusiasmo las otras dos islas cercanas, Wumpa y .

Pero entonces se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al darse cuenta de por quién se había ido tan precipitadamente su hermana. Sus puños se cerraron por la revelación y no supo si asombrarse o repugnarse.

\- ¡Por Dios hermanita! Está claro que tienes el gusto en el cu…

Súbitamente surgió un resplandor, no muy apartado del castillo de Cortex, seguido de una voz distorsionada por la megafonía pero inconfundible para él que berreaba:

\- ¡La única canción que vas a oír serán los golpes que dará tu cabeza cuando te agarre y te utilice de martillo!

\- ¡Ana! – exclamó Dany.

Su intuición no le había fallado, Ana se había metido en líos. Echó a correr precipitadamente hacia la luz.

Escondiéndose entre la vegetación Dany llegó al claro donde, sospechaba, se encontraba su hermana. Observó fascinado el mecanismo que se alzaba ante él, aunque por su aspecto, parecía estar a medio construir. Estaba además en una plataforma que sobresalía sobre el mar, rodeado de vegetación selvática que sin duda le quedaba menos tiempo que a un telediario porque la talarían para hacer hueco.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando reconoció a los esbirros mecánicos de Cortex atareados de aquí para allá… y a los mutantes. A Dany se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando los vio. Parecían estar esperando algo y había una jaula bastante grande no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

Un gritito le hizo mirar hacia arriba y vio a Ana suspendida en el aire, entre un arco de electricidad. Colgaba al vacío sobre el mar, asomando ligeramente de la plataforma elevada. Dany estaba seguro de que lo estaba pasando mal; dejando de lado que unos rayitos que emergían a su alrededor dándola calambrazos estaba el tema de la altura, pues Ana sufría de vértigo. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no llamarla y revelar así su presencia.

\- ¡Doctor! – exclamó una voz ansiosa - ¡Detecto movimiento!

\- ¡Déjame ver!

Y allí estaban. Era increíble, pero cierto. Sus ojos no le engañaban. Alejados de Ana y con los pies en el suelo estaban los dos científicos malvados más famosos de Crash Bandicoot y un mutante al que Dany conocía bastante bien: Pinstripe Potoroo, directivo y guardaespaldas a tiempo completo.

Brio, con su habitual bata de color verde y sus tornillos clavados en la cabeza ofrecía un aparato a su superior, el Doctor Cortex, con su gran "N" en la frente y sus pelos de científico loco. Así que era todo verdad. Ana se había, no se quería imaginar cómo, encaprichado de ese tío. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para no ir hasta ellos y darle un buen puñetazo en su careto, pero nada podría hacer contra Brio si se tomaba el contenido verde de su inseparable probeta, la cual tenía sobre un panel muy cerca de él, ni contra el arma de Pinstripe, que portaba fielmente en esos momentos. También se percató que Cortex llevaba al cinto su pistola de plasma y Dany sabía que, a pesar de ser un cobarde, se venía arriba mientras estuviera armado y que su puntería era soberbia… por no hablar de la marabunta de otros mutantes que tenían detrás.

Estaba claro que abordarles de manera directa no ayudaría en absoluto a Ana. Tampoco podía esperar ayuda externa, según cayó en la cuenta: si el castillo seguía en pie es que los hermanos Bandicoot aún no existían. Estaba solo. Tenía que pensar un plan, y rápido.

Súbitamente se escuchó un rugido en algún lugar de los cielos.

\- ¡Ajá! – exclamó Cortex casi fuera de sí - ¡Ahí está!

Dany buscó con la mirada a aquello que lo había provocado. Pensó que si Cortex se mostraba entusiasmado era una mala señal. Entonces, por mucho que le costara creerlo, vio a un dragón pequeño surcar el cielo por encima de él.

\- ¡No! – chilló Ana - ¡Dany, vete! ¡Es una trampa! ¡Ay!

Su hermano dio un respingo. ¿Acaso le había visto? No entendía nada pero entonces se fijó que su hermana miraba con preocupación al dragón. ¿En serio se le había llamado Dany?

La criatura pareció ignorarle pero mantenía las distancias con el artefacto, dando vueltas en círculos, como si estudiara lo que tenía ante sí. Los esbirros de Cortex le miraban expectantes.

\- ¡Jefe! – gritó Pinstripe levantando su arma – Estoy listo.

\- ¡No Pinstripelli! Bájala, aquí no nos sirve. ¡No quiero herirle si no es absolutamente necesario!

Su esbirro obedeció visiblemente decepcionado pero se mantuvo cerca de su jefe.

Dany dedujo que Cortex quería a ese dragón aunque desconocía el motivo. También le pareció claro que estaba usando a Ana para atraerle. Cortex echó a correr entonces hasta su aerodeslizador y se puso a bajar palancas aquí y allá.

El chico se decidió a actuar, pues los esbirros estaban tan ocupados en no perder de vista al dragón volador que no se fijaban en otra cosa. Y Dany vio un par de armas apoyadas en el suelo sin dueño que las reclamase. Corrió agachado entre la maleza y se acercó todo lo que pudo sin apartar la vista de los ayudantes, que no se percataron de su presencia. Aprovechando la situación tomó un arma y, dando un salto se volvió a esconder ente la vegetación. Se alegró de que todas aquellas horas echadas al paintball tuvieran alguna utilidad; sus amigos de partidas le llamaban El Comando, porque se lo flipaba mucho con el tema y encima se le daba bien. Pero para su decepción el arma sólo tenía dardos tranquilizantes. Tendría que apañárselas.

Observó de nuevo lo que estaba ocurriendo. El dragoncito – por decirlo así, porque impresionaba - volaba más cerca y emitía ciertos gemidos lastimeros mirando en dirección a Ana; estaba claro que quería ir con ella pero no se decidía a acercarse a la máquina, sospechando que algo iba mal.

Dany recordó que los esbirros de Cortex eran robots, por lo cual su arma no servía de nada contra ellos. Pero contra el resto sí. Eran demasiados pero si conseguía llegar hasta Cortex e inmovilizarle quizá tuviera una oportunidad de que sus seguidores no se le echaran encima; estaban a cierta distancia y él contaba además con el factor sorpresa. Sus objetivos eran claros: Pinstripe y Brio. Estaban más cerca y ambos eran bastante peligrosos pero no soportarían los dardos. Tenía que intentarlo.

Apuntó como mejor pudo en dirección a Pinstripe, que era el que estaba más cerca y tenía mayor rango de ataque. Respiró hondo y retuvo el aire, para que su pulso temblara menos al apuntar. Estaba en cierto modo tranquilo, pues mentalmente se trasladó a una de sus partidas de paintball. Apuntando al guardaespaldas disparó, acertándole en el cuello. Pinstripe apenas se llevó la mano al lugar del impacto y cayó redondo al suelo. Nadie se fijó.

\- ¡Sí! – susurró Dany.

Tenía que darse prisa con Brio, en cualquier momento podía volverse y darse cuenta de que Pinstripe estaba roncando. Permanecía inmóvil mirando con expectación al dragón. Parecía que de él dependía lo siguiente que tuviera que pasar y ahora era el único enemigo que se interponía entre Cortex y él. Apuntó a la espalda de Brio…

\- ¡Brio! – exclamó Cortex entonces - ¡Atento! Parece que va a bajar. Ya sabes, cuando esté lo suficientemente cerca…

Casi falla por el sobresalto que le provocó la voz de Cortex, algo que no podía permitirse, pues sólo tenía un dardo más.

Apuntó de nuevo, conservando la calma y dio de nuevo en el blanco. El doctor pegó un bote y se llevó la mano a la espalda allá donde el dardo había impactado. Tuvo el tiempo justo para darse la vuelta y ver a Dany pero, por suerte, se desplomó antes de poder dar la alarma.

Dany salió de su escondite y corrió como un loco en dirección hacia el doctor Cortex justo en el momento en el que el dragón bajaba en picado hacia Ana.

\- ¡AHORA! – exclamó Neo bajando la palanca en la que se apoyaba y saltó un rayito, pero algo debió de fallar porque se volvió - ¡Idiota! Dale de una… aaah… - exclamó, al ver a un joven que desconocido corriendo hacia él con cara de maníaco homicida.

Se oyó un crujido metálico cuando el dragón se apoyó en el soporte que retenía a Ana. Paralelamente Cortex no se lo pensó dos veces y desenfundó su arma para disparar pero no fue lo bastante rápido; aquel lunático llegó hasta él y se le echó encima, derribándole. El aerodeslizador salió volando a un lado y se chocó contra una pared. En cuanto a la pistola de plasma no pudo evitar que se le saltara de la mano.

Todos se sobresaltaron por la irrupción del intruso.

Se oyó entonces un quejido. Dany se incorporó ignorando a Cortex y miró en dirección a su hermana, que estaba en apuros.

\- ¡ANA! – gritó.

Como Brio no había bajado su palanca la descarga que se suponía iba a inmovilizar al dragón fue la mitad de potente, lo que provocó que en lugar de caer inconsciente la pobre criatura se convulsionara ante el chispazo que había recibido. Eso lo enfureció y asustó a partes iguales, emprendiéndola con los ayudantes robóticos que se acercaron hasta él para detenerlo. Luego intentó huir elevándose y, en su frenesí, golpeó el soporte del que colgaba Ana, saltando una parte por los aires. La chica quedó sólo suspendida por una muñeca.

\- ¡ANA! – gritó Neo, pues aunque se había quedado aturdido del trastazo lo había visto todo – Pero ¿qué he hecho?

\- ¡A buenas horas te preocupas, barba chivo! – exclamó Dany incorporándose.

Ana luchaba frenéticamente por intentar agarrarse a algo con la otra mano pero le resultaba imposible. Miró abajo al oír la voz de su hermano.

\- ¡¿Dany?! – exclamó con un deje de sorpresa.

\- ¡Annie, aguanta! ¡No sé cómo, pero ya voy! – entonces se volvió a Neo que miraba la escena aterrado y le agarró por el cuello de la bata, levantándole del suelo - ¡Ya la estás bajando!

\- ¡La rescataría con mi aerodeslizador si no te lo hubieras cargado! – le contestó intentando sonar duro.

\- ¡Ella no necesitaría ser rescatada si tú no la hubieras colgado ahí! ¡Debería sacudirte a ver si así se te ocurre algo, cerebrito!

Dany vio por el rabillo del ojo que los mutantes de Cortex ya le tenían rodeado y le miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Diles que no me toquen un pelo o te puedes despedir del tuyo.

\- ¡Atrás! ¡No disparéis! – les gritó Neo, haciéndoles un gesto con la mano. Ellos obedecieron, a regañadientes. Tiny rugió.

\- ¡DEJAD LO QUE ESTÉIS HACIENDO Y BAJADME DE AQUÍ! – exclamó Ana – Creo… que… voy a vomitar…

\- ¿No tienes nada para desengancharla?

Neo temblaba de pies a cabeza porque tenía miedo de que aquel chico con pinta de macarra, que por el nombre reconoció que era el hermano de Ana, le diera una paliza. Pero entonces se acordó del control remoto y se lo sacó del bolsillo.

\- ¡Sí! Pero quítame las manos de encima.

Dany hizo un esfuerzo pero le soltó y sólo porque estaba desarmado. Neo sacó el control remoto y, apuntando hacia Ana le dio al botón para desplazar el arco para bajarlo. Sin embargo cuando pulsó el botón no sucedió nada. Lo pulsó varias veces más pero siguió sin funcionar.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – le preguntó Dany.

Neo agitó el mando y siguió pulsando todos los botones pero la batería se había agotado. Tragó saliva.

\- No funciona.

Justo en ese momento se oyó otro chasquido y un chisporroteo surgió de la estructura. El soporte se apagó del todo, por lo que el brazal eléctrico de la muñeca de Ana dejó de hacer contacto y se liberó. Con un grito, la chica cayó al mar.

\- ¡Ana! – gritó Neo.

Dany le empujó a un lado, haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo porque estaba en el medio y corrió hacia el borde de la plataforma, a varios metros por encima del mar, seguido por los mutantes.

\- ¡No sabe nadar! – gritó y se arrojó sin dudar de cabeza a las aguas.

Neo se aferró al borde de la misma temblando, porque él tampoco sabía. No quería que nada de esto pasara. Él sólo quería atrapar a aquel dragón y, aunque estuviera resentido con la chica, tampoco quería esto.

Miró expectante las aguas, esperando que salieran a la superficie. Contaba los segundos con angustia y no era el único. Los animales que estaban presentes también miraban preocupados.

\- Mucho tiempo bajo el agua – dijo Tiny – El agua es mala.

Justo reapareció al chico que, tras dar una gran bocanada de aire, se mantuvo a flote. Elevó su otro brazo y Neo pudo distinguir a Ana. Suspiró aliviado.

Entonces el dragón reapareció en el cielo, emitiendo un rugido. Pasó planeando casi rozando con la tripa el mar y, con sus garras agarró a ambos, sacándolos del agua. Neo lo observó extasiado. El animal agitó las alas para alzarse y, dando varias vueltas, consiguió acabar sobre la plataforma, depositando su carga en suelo firme, a pocos metros de donde se encontraban.

Neo echó a correr hacia ellos con gran alivio pero entonces se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Para empezar el dragón le fulminó con la mirada y se interpuso entre el científico, los mutantes y los dos chicos, lanzándoles un rugido de advertencia. Por supuesto eso fue bastante para disuadirles a todos pero Neo se quedó lo más cerca que pudo.

Con gran angustia vio a Ana tendida en el suelo, inconsciente, mientras su hermano hacia lo posible por reanimarla. Estaba intentando hacerle una reanimación cardiopulmonar pero Neo se percató de que no lo hacía del todo bien. Estaba visiblemente nervioso.

\- ¡Ana! ¡Despierta, vamos, despierta!

\- ¡Eh! – exclamó Neo, intentando avanzar pero el dragón se lo impidió - ¡Oh, vamos, lagarto estúpido! Quiero ayudar.

\- Ya has ayudado bastante – le espetó Dany e insufló aire en su hermana.

En otras circunstancias Neo se hubiera enfurecido pero el tiempo apremiaba.

\- Mira, no lo estás haciendo bien. Yo soy médico a fin de cuentas y…

\- ¡Está bien! Calla y date prisa. Pero si intentas hacer alguna jugarreta – le amenazó Dany con el puño cerrado.

El dragoncito no le quitaba los ojos de encima pero había entendido lo que pasaba. Enseñándole los dientes y gruñendo, le dejó acercarse. Neo pasó despacio y encogido, temeroso de que cambiara de idea, y se apresuró a arrodillarse, colocando enseguida de manera correcta el cuerpo de Ana, juntándole los brazos al torso.

\- Haz lo mismo con sus piernas ¿quieres? Alineadas y juntas.

Aunque hablaba tranquilo el corazón le latía deprisa, palpitándole en las sienes. Interiormente, tenía tanta ansiedad como el chico. Colocó una mano sobre la frente de Ana y con la otra tiró del mentón suavemente hacia atrás.

\- Si no haces esto se puede ahogar con su propia lengua y también consigues abrir las vías respiratorias – explicó sin detenerse.

Antes de que Dany pudiera decirle nada se puso a realizar las compresiones cruzando los dedos de una mano sobre otra, sobre el pecho de Ana. Contó en voz baja y luego realizó dos insuflaciones. Percibió cómo el tórax se elevaba, lo que era bueno porque el aire que él le daba entraba en sus pulmones, pero ella no despertó.

Volvió a realizar las compresiones.

\- Vamos Ana, respira – susurró. Sentía la mirada de Dany clavada en su nuca. El sudor le goteaba por la frente.

Ni él ni Dany se percataron que estaban siendo observados tanto por el dragón como por el resto de animales, algunos muy preocupados. El pequeño Lumpa gimoteaba desconsoladamente apoyado en una pierna de Tiny, que también lucía una expresión compungida muy infantil. La estampa habría resultado graciosa en otras circunstancias.

Según iba a realizar las siguientes insuflaciones Ana sufrió una sacudida, abrió los ojos de súbito y tosió, echando toda el agua que había tragado. Neo se apartó para dejarle más espacio para respirar pero fue apartado sin compasión por Dany cuando se abalanzó sobre ella.

\- ¡Ana! – gritó- ¡Ana! ¿Estás bien?

Ésta siguió tosiendo un poco más hasta que pareció quedarse bien, entonces se volvió a mirar a su hermano y le abrazó.

\- Dany… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Cómo qué que hago? Qué pregunta más tonta, pues he venido a salvarte ¿no lo ves? – le dijo él intentando animarla - Oye, siento mucho no haberte creído y haberme enfadado contigo. ¿Me perdonas? Te prometo que cuentes lo que me cuentes en el futuro te creeré. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Ayúdame a levantarme.

El dragón emitió un sonoro gorjeo y Ana le miró. Agachaba la cabeza y gimoteaba.

\- ¡Oh! Dany, sé que ha sido un accidente y que sólo querías ayudarme. No te preocupes – le tranquilizó ella, acariciándole el hocico.

\- Oye, ¿por qué este amiguito se llama como yo?

\- No se llama exactamente como tú – le dijo Ana con una sonrisa – Es un nombre neutro, puede ser Daniel o Daenerys, pero admito que pensé en ti para ponérselo. Es que no sé si es chico o chica…

\- Gracias por ayudarnos, Dany – le dijo él acariciando al dragón que se puso más contento.

\- ¿Ana? – preguntó Neo con timidez, acercándose por detrás.

Se encogió cuando todos le miraron enfadados, pero sobre todo por la expresión de Ana. Sus ojos brillaban debajo de los mechones empapados, parecía la personificación de una Furia que fuera a perseguirle. En otras circunstancias habría admirado que el vestido empapado se le pegara al cuerpo, resaltando su bonita figura, pero esos ojos le fulminaban de tal manera que no podía apartar la mirada de ellos. Sin embargo, debajo de ese enfado Neo creó vislumbrar una honda decepción.

\- Yo… l-lo siento mucho – le dijo, apartando la mirada – Nunca quise hacerte daño.

El hermano dio un paso al frente levantando un puño, pero Ana le contuvo.

\- ¿Qué no querías hacerle daño? ¡Casi la matas, tío!

\- ¡Ha sido un accidente! También le he salvado la vida. Si hubiera sido por ti aún tendría agua en…

\- ¡Ya basta! Los dos – ordenó Ana. Luego se volvió a mirar a Neo – No tienes ni idea hasta qué punto has metido la pata.

La frialdad con las que pronunció esas palabras le golpeó, haciéndole temblar ligeramente.

\- No entiendo…

\- Tanta cabeza para tan poco seso – le dijo Dany - ¿Por qué te crees que había vuelto aquí mi hermana?

La revelación le llegó a Neo tan súbitamente que no supo que decir. Tenía razón, pero en su rabia interior no se había percatado. Si ella realmente no hubiera querido saber nada de él, le hubiera ignorado completamente, como habían hecho la mayoría de sus compañeros de academia. Sólo los malos de verdad se habían tomado la molestia de acosarlo hasta hacerle daño. Y Ana era buena persona.

\- O sea… ¿que lo del beso era de verdad?

\- ¿Qué beso? – preguntó de sopetón Dany - ¿Te has propasado con ella? Te voy a…

\- ¡Dany! – le increpó Ana – Ya vale. Además he sido yo.

Su hermano la miró con la boca abierta, sin dar crédito. Luego agitó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Vale, son tus cosas, así que las solucionas tú y yo chitón – aceptó a regañadientes y se apartó un poco. Pero entonces se detuvo y volvió a girarse – Pero espera ¿con o sin lengua?

\- ¡Dany!

\- Está bien, está bien, tus cosas…

Cuando Ana se volvió a mirar a Neo éste se había puesto de rodillas y elevaba las manos cruzadas en tono de súplica.

\- De veras que lo siento. Nunca haría nada que pudiera herirte… Cuando hablé con esa víbo… aah amiga tuya y me dijo que tú… que tú no querías verme ni saber nada de mí, me volví loco. No podía soportarlo, no el verme rechazado y menos de ti, con lo dulce y buena que has sido conmigo. Estaba tan cegado por la ira y el dolor que cuando te vi… creí que sólo venías a regodearte a mi costa.

\- No me importa lo que creas – le dijo Ana – Seré sincera contigo y te diré todo lo que tuve que decirte en su momento, aquella noche en la playa. Al expresarme lo que sentías por mí, no supe cómo reaccionar, aunque en el fondo ya lo sabía observando tu comportamiento, pero cuando regresé a casa me di cuenta que te echaba de menos y supuse que quizá eso significaba que yo sentía lo mismo. Por eso volví… en parte me alegro porque ha servido para confirmarme lo que ya pensaba en un principio: somos tan diferentes que no puede salir bien. Siempre he sostenido que tú eres malvado porque las circunstancias de tu vida te han hecho así; creí que si era capaz de despertar amor en ti, el sentimiento más noble que hay, es que había esperanza de que cambiaras de bando… pero me equivoqué. No sólo me has traicionado ahora, también antes cuando me aseguraste que habías liberado a Dany por mí; ahora veo que sólo lo hiciste cubriéndote bien las espaldas para recuperarle más tarde. Jess tenía razón. Me mentiste…

\- ¿Significa eso…?

\- Significa que fui una estúpida al pensar que algo así podría funcionar.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿No puedes darme otra oportunidad? Haré lo que sea…

Ana negaba con la cabeza, no quería escucharle.

\- Ya te la estaba dando. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Y me encuentro con esto… basta, ya estoy harta de que todos me engañéis…

\- No, Ana, escúchame…

\- Eh, Cortex – intervino Dany– No la provoques que, aunque parezca un angelito, tiene muy mal carácter cuando la molestan.

\- ¿Ya estamos con eso otra vez? – dijo Ana, claramente disgustada.

Ante la mirada interrogante del científico Dany contestó con gran entusiasmo:

\- Lo mismo ya lo sabes, pero tanto Ana como yo no éramos muy populares en el colegio y en el instituto. En mi caso había un abusón llamado Johny, pero que todos llaman Big J. que conmigo se cebaba de lo lindo. El caso es que un día, tras robarme el dinero del almuerzo, le hice frente y me gané un empujón que me llenó de barro hasta los calzones. Big. J. lo consideró muy gracioso y exclamó "Eh, mirad, "Plonker" se ha hecho po-pó". Todos los chavales se rieron.

Cortex le miraba con la ceja enarcada. Ana había cerrado los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

\- Ese bruto me sacaba una cabeza y dos cuerpos, y eso que iba a mi curso, le tenía miedo como el que más. Yo no sabía si echarme a llorar o salir corriendo por lo que fui incapaz de moverme, pero entonces alguien le empujó. Sólo consiguió que retrocediera un paso pero teniendo en cuenta que nadie le tocaba porque se ganaba una tunda, fue un gran shock. De hecho el silencio sustituyó las risas. ¿Y a qué no sabes quién era el valiente?

Neo miró de reojo a Ana, quien se había ruborizado, pero no contestó.

\- ¡Mi hermanita! Apenas le llegaba a los hombros a Big J. pero aun así se plantó delante suyo y le soltó "Deja en paz a mi hermano de una vez, te lo advierto". A lo que, claro, Big J. respondió haciéndola burla "¿O si no qué, mocosa?" Pensé que ella se achantaría como hacíamos todos pero en lugar de eso le metió tal puntapié en sus partes a Big. J. que se le puso la cara blanca y se le saltaron las lágrimas. Se cayó al suelo temblando, hecho un ovillo. Sollozaba como una nena pero quién no lo haría en su situación. Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos. A Ana le cayó una semana de expulsión por esa agresión pero tenías que ver cómo mantenía las distancias Big J. con ella cuando se la cruzaba por los pasillos, ni la miraba a la cara. A mí me dejó también en paz naturalmente… Si Ana pudo con ese mastodonte imagínate contigo que eres un canijo. Lo que quiero decirte es que tiene la misma expresión ahora que cuando le pateó a Big J. en las…

Neo no había podido evitar llevarse una mano a las susodichas partes, como si súbitamente le dolieran y miró a la chica con cierta preocupación, retrocediendo casi imperceptiblemente.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que contarle esa historia a todo el mundo? – le insistió Ana, cansada y luego añadió volviéndose hacia Neo – No voy a patearte la entrepierna, quédate tranquilo. Lo único que quiero es volver a casa... otra vez.

El dragón emitió un arrullo como si estuviera de acuerdo.

Al escuchar estas palabras el temperamento habitual de Neo creció tan súbitamente que casi explotó.

\- ¿Otra vez? No, ahora sí que no, de eso nada. ¡Mis comandos! – gritó a los mutantes - ¡Detenedlos!

Los chicos le miraron indignados, al igual que el dragón. Pero entonces nada ocurrió. Neo se volvió a mirar a sus mutantes. Se mantenían inmóviles, mirándose unos a otros con dudas pero con las armas bajadas. Algunos miraban al suelo y otros daban la espalda aparentando no haberle escuchado.

\- ¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Apresadlos y llevadlos al castillo!

Una vez más, no pasó nada. Entonces una mancha negra pasó cerca y se arrojó a los brazos de la chica. Era Lumpa de nuevo, que se le abrazó.

\- Ana… amiga – fue su respuesta, a pesar de que tenía un poco de miedo a Neo.

Ella le miró con dulzura y le plantó un beso en la naricilla.

\- Gracias Lumpa.

Entonces se escuchó un carraspeo. Tiny Tiger se adelantó, estrujando sus garras con timidez, cabizbajo.

\- Tiny no quiere hacer daño doctora – dijo con su voz ronca - Doctora buena con nosotros, como dice Lumpa, es amiga. Si chico tatuado es amigo de Ana, es amigo de Tiny también.

\- Buen chico, Tiny – le contestó Dany, encantado. El tigre de Tasmania era más imponente en persona que desde la pantalla y dudaba mucho de tener opciones frente a sus garras y dientes.

El resto de mutantes asintieron y se cruzaron de brazos. Neo los miró incrédulo:

\- He dicho... que los apreséis y los llevéis al castillo. ¡Debéis hacer todo lo que os diga!

Se escucharon algunas toses pero nadie se movió.

\- ¿Acaso vais a desobedecerme?

\- Neo – dijo entonces Ana aún llevando en brazos a Lumpa – nos vamos a casa y no vas a poder hacer nada por impedirlo.

\- ¡Pero no puedes irte! O si no yo… yo…

\- Eres el único que conoce las coordenadas de nuestra dimensión, perdí mi mando en el agua. No te lo pienso pedir de nuevo; por favor, llévanos de vuelta.

Miró a todos lados: Brio y Pinstripe roncaban profundamente allí donde había caído, los mutantes no le hacían caso, había perdido varios de sus esbirros mecánicos y la chica que podría haber sido suya acababa de rechazarle por su estupidez…

\- No pienso hacerlo… no, no, me niego. Ya no tienes influencia sobre mí. Yo…

\- No dejaré de ti ni los huesos si se te ocurre ponerles las manos encima – le advirtió una voz femenina desconocida.

El dragón se había adelantado y le encaraba con una mirada amenazadora.

\- ¿Dany? ¿Ahora hablas? ¡Y eres una chica! – exclamó Ana sorprendida.

\- Siempre he hablado, pero no me pareció prudente. Y, una vez más, perdóname por lo de antes, sólo quería liberarte pero salió mal – contestó Daenerys. Luego se volvió hacia Neo - Como ves, doctor, no soy una bestia medianamente inteligente como creías sino que lo soy mucho más. Devuélvelos a su hogar o empezará a oler a barbacoa por aquí – para dar más énfasis un humillo salió de su nariz – Oh, sí – agregó cuando la expresión de él – todavía soy joven, pero puedo quemar cosas. Si no lo he usado hasta ahora era porque sabía que eres el único que puede sacarme de aquí, pero no me caes especialmente bien después de todo lo que me has hecho.

Neo retrocedió unos pasos, seguro de que hablaba en serio.

\- A tope con Daenerys de la Tormenta, rompedora de cadenas y madre de dragones – dijo Dany, eufórico ganándose una sonrisa de la dragoncita, pues se sintió halagada - ¿Ahora qué Cortex? Estás jodido, tío.

Neo miró a su alrededor en un inútil intento por buscar apoyos, pero se había quedado sin ninguno. Pensó en Uka-Uka pero no le era en absoluto útil, encadenado a la fría piedra del templo… por no decir la que le iba a caer cuando descubriera todo esto. Se postró de rodillas.

\- Por favor… No tenéis ni idea. Si fracaso…

\- Tienes más oportunidades con Él que con nosotros, admítelo. Devuélvenos a casa… - contestó Ana.

Neo la miró con cara de cordero degollado, pero ella sabía de Uka-Uka, claro. A regañadientes asintió con la cabeza.

El portal de regreso flotaba en el Psicotrón, dejando ver de nuevo la ciudad de Ana y Dany. La chica se volvió a la dragoncita.

\- ¿Qué pasa con su dimensión?

\- No la he encontrado… no sé cómo hacerlo

\- Ya he asumido que es muy probable que jamás vuelva a casa – alegó la dragoncita bajando la cabeza.

Daenerys había intentado describir con todo detalle cómo era el mundo del cual ella venía para que al menos Cortex tuviera alguna referencia visual. Ana la miró apenada.

\- Tiene que haber algún modo… no pierdas la esperanza.

\- Créeme que soy el primer interesado – intervino Neo - Ese lugar estará lleno de cristales de energía, pero no tengo manera de acceder a él...

\- Quiero que lo encuentres pero no te llevaré hasta mi mundo para que nos robes los cristales y nuestras gemas, eso tenlo claro – le advirtió Daenerys con dureza, fulminándolo con su mirada celeste.

\- Desde luego que no. Y tengo la corazonada de que lo conseguirá – dijo Ana y Neo se sintió mejor en parte - ¿Qué harás hasta entonces?

\- Lo primero buscar algo de carne que llevarme a la boca. Los dragones comemos de todo pero desde que llegué aquí no he comido nada más consistente que fruta y créeme, he tenido suficiente para toda una vida. Por lo demás, me quedaré en este universo, pero lejos de aquí – contestó, mirando de soslayo a Cortex. Ana le había presionado de que le quitara el rastreador y ahora era totalmente libre – Tienes suerte que los dragones seamos muy pacientes, doctor, pero te estaré vigilando. Si veo que pierdes el interés o que intentas atraparme de nuevo… – agregó dejando escapar humo de nuevo por sus fosas nasales.

\- N-no qué va, no será necesario, Da-Dany…

\- Para ti Daenerys.

\- Daenerys – repitió Neo agobiado. Le dolía la cabeza.

\- Eso me recuerda –dijo Ana – Te he llamado así pero sin duda tendrás tu nombre propio. ¿Cuál es?

Ella meditó unos momentos.

\- ¿Sabes? Realmente no tiene importancia, me gusta mucho el nombre que me diste porque lo hiciste con cariño. Si no te importa, quiero conservarlo.

Ana asintió con una amplia sonrisa. Poco después la dragona se despidió de todos, especialmente de Ana, y se marchó saliendo por la amplia ventana.

Ana y Dany miraron con ternura a Lumpa, quien no se había despegado de los brazos de la chica y que ahora la miraba al borde del llanto.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con esta bola de pelo tan simpática? No te ha soltado en todo este tiempo – comentó Dany.

\- Lumpa, he de irme a casa – le dijo Ana un tanto triste.

\- ¿Puede ir Lumpa? Aquí nadie quiere – dijo lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a Cortex.

\- Porque eres torpe y bobo, hueles mal, muerdes, rompes todo lo que tocas, no sabes hacer tu trabajo y eres…

\- ¡Neo! – exclamó Ana haciéndole callar y miró con dulzura al mutante – Es tan sólo un niño…

\- Estúpido Lumpa - murmuró Cortex cruzándose de brazos. Pensó que si Ana le mirase con la mitad de ternura con la que miraba al demonio de Tasmania…

\- En mi mundo llamarías mucho la atención, – comenzó Ana. Le había cogido mucho cariño y le destrozaba ver lo desolado que estaba. Se resistía a abandonarle.

\- O no – comentó Dany. Ana y Lumpa le miraron – Es decir. Mamá quería una mascota ¿recuerdas? Algo blandito y peludo a lo que abrazar, que no fuera papá, para variar… Y sabes que es alérgica a perros y gatos, pero no creo que también lo sea a los demonios de Tasmania. Creo que estará bien con ellos en el campo.

A Ana se le iluminó el rostro.

\- ¿Tú crees? ¡No lo había pensado! ¡Qué gran idea! Está bien, Lumpa. Eres oficialmente un Parker.

Lumpa se puso tan contento que saltó hasta Dany y le llenó de lametones. El chico se limpió como pudo.

\- ¡Tío! Que con menos cariño se apaña uno…

Una vez decidido ambos cruzaron el portal pero Ana se detuvo y, sin mirarle, le dijo a Neo:

\- Gracias por hacer lo correcto.

\- Odio hacer lo correcto… ¿No te marchas ya? – preguntó con cierta esperanza. Quizá se había quedado porque…

Todo se esfumó cuando Ana se volvió para entregarle el collar con el cristal.

\- Fue un regalo y esas cosas no se devuelven, hasta yo lo sé.

\- Puedo hacerlo porque me siento traicionada hasta un punto que ni te imaginas. Porque ahora sí te lo digo yo, cara a cara: no intentes contactar conmigo de ninguna manera, no quiero saber nada más de ti.

Neo pensaba que su corazón no se podía romper más pero sí que pudo hacerlo. Y ni Lumpa podría recoger esos pedazos. Desengañado y sin esperanza ninguna, recogió el cristal que le ofrecían.

\- Eso sí – añadió la chica - déjame darte un consejo, en compensación por lo que has hecho. Estás a tiempo de cambiar y abandonar. Considéralo, porque llegará el punto en que no importará que hagas, que tus planes fracasarán una y otra vez sin importar los medios que pongas para evitarlo. ¿Has entendido?

No, Neo no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo; ella sabía algo que él ignoraba. Pero igualmente asintió con la cabeza. Quería terminar cuanto antes, perderla de vista antes de que doliera más.

La chica avanzó hasta el portal pero se volvió una última vez.

\- Como digo es sólo un consejo, pero piensa en ello… de ti depende lo que ocurra… adiós, Neo.

Y cruzó el portal, dejándole amargado una vez más en su soledad.


	20. 17 - Epílogo

**¡Uh! ¡Sorpresa! He aquí el final del fic. Me da hasta penita terminarlo pero me alegra anunciar que estoy trabajando en otros dos relacionados también con el universo de Crash y que, en un futuro espero que cercano, veréis por aquí también.**

 **Muchas gracias por tomaros la molestia de leerlo y comentar al respecto. ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo!**

* * *

 **17\. EPÍLOGO**

La luz del atardecer bañaba al archipiélago Wumpa una vez más. Ese día los indígenas celebraban una festividad en honor a uno de sus dioses, por lo que las hogueras se elevaban altas y figuras ataviadas únicamente con taparrabos pero pintadas con intrincados diseños se balanceaban de un lado a otro alrededor de los fuegos al son de los tambores y los cánticos. El jefe de la tribu Papu Papu observaba ensimismado y orgulloso el ritual. Situado a su lado estaba el médico-brujo, cuyo rostro quedaba oculto por una máscara ceremonial adornada con diferentes plumas, murmurando salmos y agitando su báculo dando su aprobación a la ceremonia, llamando así a sus dioses.

Papu Papu desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte; aunque no podía ver los edificios sabía que estaban ahí gracias a la espesa nube negra que siempre rodeaba aquel castillo. Desde hacía años ya no sólo celebraban los rituales con el único propósito de honrar a sus dioses, en sus plegarias se unían deseos y ruegos de que sus dioses expulsaran a aquellos hombres blancos que tanto daño estaban causando a su entorno, sobre todo aquél que decía ser el jefe; algunos le tenían miedo porque aseguraban que les recordaba al mismísimo dios Wambeen, pues era capaz de lanzar rayos a voluntad y parecía que el mal emanaba de cuerpo. Papu Papu no creía en esa afirmación, a pesar de que vio su demostración de fuerza al poco de asentarse en la isla; cuando acudieron a conocerle y vieron sus malas intenciones intentaron expulsarle pero él usó sus armas para someterlos, lo que conllevó a pérdidas materiales y, lo peor de todo, vidas humanas. Papu Papu retiró a su pueblo, pues nada podían hacer contra aquellas armas de fuego y muerte, y dejó a los intrusos instalarse en la isla exterior. A pesar de lo que vio él estaba convencido que aquel hombre era de carne y hueso, igual que ellos, sólo que rodeado de objetos especiales llamados "tecnología", como hacía el resto de la gente que vivía lejos del archipiélago. Tenía que llegar el día en que fuera expulsado y poder tener una vida pacífica y tranquila, como antes…

Papu Papu sacudió la cabeza para alejar estos pensamientos. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era unirse a los cánticos, deseando con fervor que algún día sus plegarias fueran escuchadas finalmente por los dioses.

Ya estaba lo bastante oscuro como para que Neo distinguiera los lejanos resplandores en la isla de los indígenas; hoy tenían fiesta. Sabía que no era el motivo pero parecían alegrarse por su situación; él mismo se sorprendía de la suerte que tuvo al librarse de un castigo atroz que pensaba que caería sobre él cuando Uka-Uka se enteró de todo aquél revuelo hacía casi un año, cuando todo ocurrió. Aun así estuvo más de una semana con temblor de rodillas del rapapolvo que le cayó. Fue por todo, pero sobre todo por perder a la dragona. Aunque alguna vez la había visto jamás intentó recuperarla por miedo a lo que pudiera hacerle. Aún no había encontrado su hogar y seguía atrapada aquí pero por suerte ella parecía comprender las dificultades y se limitaba a recordarle, desde la distancia, que seguía esperando.

Él no fue tan benevolente con sus subordinados; sometió a todos los mutantes de nuevo al Vortex por su rebelión y les castigó con una bajada de salario importante. Y su colega y ayudante principal, Brio, ya tenía bastante advertencia sobre lo que sucedería si volvía a fallarle.

En cuanto a todo lo que había pasado… Guardó a buen recaudo, junto con la cinta roja y una carta bastante personal, la nota con las coordenadas de aquella dimensión y el cristal que una vez entregó y le fue devuelto. No sabía si volvería a ver alguna vez a su real propietaria pero no quería albergar esperanzas inútiles. Por ello, al igual que estos materiales, todo lo que significaban a nivel emocional lo encerró en lo más profundo de su ser bajo capas y capas de frío metal.

Pero nada de esto tenía importancia y menos esta noche, pues estaba un paso más cerca de lograr sus objetivos.

Había estado inmerso en sus experimentos buscando al comando perfecto; un equilibrio adecuado entre mente y cuerpo que dirigiera al resto en su afán por conquistar el mundo. Había descartado a todos los mutantes que tenía en ese momento porque ninguno resultaba apto: o demasiado enclenques o demasiado estúpidos.

Pero con el tiempo creyó haber dado con la especie apropiada a sus designios. Tres fueron los ejemplares que trajeron sus ayudantes. Bandicoots: un macho, dos hembras. Todos fueron sometidos al E-Volvo con óptimos resultados y aunque se trataban de especímenes inmaduros, no tanto como con el desertor de Lumpa, contaba con poder compensar ese problema con el propio E-Volvo.

La hembra más madura, a pesar de que había tenido un desarrollo físico importante, no le servía como comando por lo que la descartó enseguida si bien la conservó como reclamo para el macho, pues parecía haber desarrollado un vínculo afectuoso con ella. Quizá le fuera útil en el futuro con fines reproductivos.

La otra hembra, más joven, sí que parecía superior en intelecto pero inferior a nivel físico que el macho; Neo la apartó como segundo plan por si todo salía mal con él. Además este ejemplar en concreto también tenía un fuerte vínculo con el macho, pero no a nivel reproductivo, y decidió dejarla separada porque se ponía especialmente agresiva cuando le ponían las manos encima a él.

Y qué decir del macho... Sonrió y se volvió para contemplarle.

El bandicoot se encontraba atado en la mesa del E-Volvo; quería aplicarle una última sesión y luego meterle en el Vortex de nuevo. Normalmente era dócil y manejable pero tenía una asombrosa fuerza para su tamaño y era capaz de hacer bastante daño si se lo proponía. También les había liado alguna en el laboratorio en más de una ocasión pero los científicos lo permitían pensando en que era el ejemplar que tanto habían buscado. Por su temperamento, decidió llamarle Crash, pues era el sonido que más se escuchaba a su alrededor cuando se le dejaba suelto.

El único problema es que, por alguna razón, rechazó el Vortex cuando se lo aplicaron la primera vez. De todos modos Neo, tras arduas revisiones, creía haber superado el problema y ahora lo tenía todo listo a pesar de que Brio se mostraba reticente. Aguafiestas.

Crash miraba con grandes ojos la máquina que tenía encima y temblaba ligeramente mientras Brio revoloteaba a su alrededor haciendo los últimos ajustes. Estaba asustado, pero eso le pasaba hasta al más grande: todos tenían miedo de las maquinas del laboratorio, porque les provocaban dolor.

Neo se acercó a la palanca, impaciente por empezar, aunque tenía que esperar a que Brio supervisara las lecturas.

Lleno de optimismo, estaba seguro que todo iba a salir muy pero que muy bien de ahora en adelante…


End file.
